Sing Me a Song
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Songs sure have a way of helping one express their feelings to others! Grimmjow makes full use of that! Ichi/Grimm in NO APPARENT ORDER! both are uke and seme in this!
1. Content

**Just a table of content for people who want to read specific chappies :3**

**Chapter 2: I Am Not A Slut!—Next Contestant by Nickelback**

**Chapter 3: Red Or Blue—Flavour of the Week by American Hi-Fi**

**Chapter 4: Prove It—Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**Chapter 5: You Won't I Will—Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra**

**Chapter 6: It's For Charity—Stacey's Mom by Fountain's of Wayne**

**Chapter 7: Spanish Sex Appeal—S.E.X by Nickelback**

**Chapter 8: Possessive Much?—Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5 sung by Casey Abrams**

**Chapter 9: It's Over—Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach**

**Chapter 10: Liar Liar—I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach **

**Chapter 11: Reunion—High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**

**Chapter 12: For the Sake of Arguing—How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

**Chapter 13: Bros Over Hoes—I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco **

**Chapter 14: No Matter What—Perfect Two by Auburn**

**Chapter 15: Gypsies and Guitars—Into the Night by Chad Kroeger ft. Santana**

**Chapter 16: Berry Blues—Life After You by Chris Daughtry**

**Chapter 17: Don't Cut Me Out—You Tend To Make Me Smile by Turning Point**

**Chapter 18: C'mere Cowboy—Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet**

**Chapter 19: Funeral Manners—All Black by Good Charlotte**

**Chapter 20: Thin Walls—In The Next Room by Neon Trees**

**Chapter 21: Greasy Guitars—Hell Yeah by Rev Theory**

**Chapter 22: Let Me Hope—Fuckin' Perfect by Pink**

**Chapter 23: Bunny Love—Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**

**Chapter 24: Save the Last Dance?-Intoxicated by The Cab**

**Chapter 25: Strut For Me-Strut by Adam Lambert**

**Chapter 26: Babycakes-Sweeter by Gavin Degraw**

**Chapter 27: Wild Things-Riot by Three Days Grace**

**Chapter 28: Her Medicine-It's Not You by Halestorm**

**Chapter 29: Picky, Picky-According to You by Orianthi**

**Chapter 30: Come Say Hello Part 1 of 2-Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 31: Come Say Hello Part 2 o 2-Hello by Evanescence **


	2. I Am Not a Slut!

**this was on my mind and i just HAD to put it up! XD i'm planning to do a few more of these using Nickelback songs (or maybe others) i really like doing stories based on songs^^ Plus no matter how overdone they are, ichixgrimm is one the BEST nonsadistic FUNNY yaoi couples! long live grimmichi!**

Kurosaki Ichigo jumped a foot in the air as a hand patted his ass. While balancing the tray of drinks with one hand, he turned around to glare at the pervert. The dark-haired eel just grinned lecherously at him and brought up the hand he had used to violate the Strawberry's body.

'Hey there, hotstuff,' he leered and leaned forward. The asshole was so tall that while sitting he was level with a standing Ichigo. 'Guess what? There's a party in my pants and you're invited!'

'Fuck off,' Ichigo muttered and turned to walk away when the perv grabbed his elbow firmly and dug his nails in.

'Care to make that a reality?' he whispered, revealing a '5' tattooed on his tongue. Ichigo wanted to vomit in the guy's face. He hated face tattoos. They just sickened him. And imagining that revolting muscle down his throat wasn't helping settling his stomach either.

Before Ichigo can do anything, someone tore away the jackass holding onto him. Ichigo blinked as he saw a blue-haired muscled hunk glaring daggers at his predator.

'Hey, you,' the bluenette said heatedly. 'Stay away from him, got that? 'Cause if I see you touching him again I am going to stick a knife in your mouth and widen that fucking irritating smile of yours.'

'Tch, whatever, asshole,' the guy muttered as he rolled his eyes. 'What are you? His boyfriend?'

'You got that right, fucktard,' said boyfriend drawled as he pulled his arm back and landed a blow right on the guy's left eye. The guy howled as he clutched his injured eye and the entire bar was in an uproar as they gathered around the two while chanting, 'Fight! Fight!'

'Alright! Break it up!' Ichigo called as he stood up on a stool and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. They stopped chanting but that didn't stop someone from wolf whistling at Ichigo. Ignoring his boyfriend's death stare, Ichigo continued, 'You guys keep it down and we'll throw in a round of beer on the house plus a performance by our bar band!'

Everybody whooped and cheered except Tongue Tattoo who just sneered at the bluenette before slumping into a corner next to a sandy-haired guy who hurried to get him an ice pack like a groveling slave. He sure wanted to get laid badly.

'You didn't have to do that,' Grimmjow muttered as he sidled up to Ichigo who hopped off the bar stool to look at his boyfriend through lidded eyes.

'Of course I did,' Ichigo said crisply as he picked his tray up from the bar counter. 'Otherwise you would've picked a fight. AGAIN.'

'S'not my fault. He should watch what he touches,' Grimmjow said angrily as he placed his hands behind his head, his wooden beaded bracelets clacking against each other as they slid down the strips of leather he had bound around his wrists.

'Yeah, leave that to me, Grimmjow,' Ichigo snapped. 'I can take care of myself.'

'They wouldn't come onto you if you didn't dress like a-' Grimmjow began but stopped when he saw the glare Ichigo was giving him.

'Dress like a _what_, Grimmjow?' Ichigo said icily. Grimmjow eyed his boyfriend up and down before muttering something incomprehensible but Ichigo caught it.

'A slut?' Ichigo said incredulously and looked down at what he was wearing. It wasn't slutty in any sense! All he did was slip on his tight canary yellow shirt and fitted ripped black jeans. Sure his shirt was a bit short and rid up his back but that wasn't slutty! Much…

'I am not a slut!' Ichigo said defensively.

'Oh please! No matter what, you always wear the tightest clothes you can find!' Grimmjow retorted and placed his hands on his waist. 'I swear I can see your cock from the stage and so can every other pervert ogling you!'

'I-! You-! AGH!' Ichigo screamed and smacked his forehead. Then he looked up angrily. 'You know, just shut up and get on stage! Otherwise everyone around here is going to get on my case!'

'That's not the only thing they'll want to get on with you,' Grimmjow muttered and ducked as Ichigo lobbed a beer mug at his head. Ichigo didn't care. He was so bloody pissed off at Grimmjow always thinking that he _owned_ him and that Ichigo was too weak and vulnerable to take care of himself. He called him a _slut_! What the fuck was up with that?

The mike screeched as Grimmjow adjusted it to his height. Behind him, Stark tuned his guitar and struck a sharp chord while the drummer, Yammy, chimed the cymbals. A single spotlight shined down on Grimmjow, making his white wife beater shirt glow under the lilac button up shirt he had casually thrown on. Ichigo had to admit, his boyfriend was quite the sexy beast and his deep husky voice was orgasmic.

'Hey, so is everyone having a good time tonight?' Grimmjow boomed over the mike. There were some drunken hoots and giggling from a gaggle of girls up in front. Ichigo gave them an icy stare. He made a mental note to go kiss Grimmjow in front of them after the performance. Hey, they had a right to know.

'So tonight I'm planning to sing a song I wrote myself,' Grimmjow continued. 'It's for a special someone. And it's a universal message so make sure you all pay attention. Alright, let's go!'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What was up with that?

A techno-fied beat played in the background while Grimmjow bobbed his head to the beat while looking to the side. The golden cross necklace around his neck shimmered in the light as he did. He suddenly grabbed the mike and turned his face towards it as he brought it closer.

_I judge by what he's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto him_

_Each night it's like it's getting worse_

Ichigo's mouth fell open as he stared at his boyfriend continue to whisper the lyrics of his song.

_And I wish he'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto him_

_It happens every night he works_

'Uh, Ichi?' whispered his co-worker, Shinji. 'Now I could be wrong but I think you're boyfriend's singing about you.'

'Ya think?' Ichigo snapped.

'Are ya mad?'

'…Nope.'

Ichigo grinned as he placed his tray onto a table and crossed his arms to watch Grimmjow perform as he broke out into the chorus.

_Is that _

_Your hand_

_On my_

_Boyfriend?_

_Is that_

_Your haaaannndd!_

_I wish you'd do it again!_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again!_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_Whoo!_

Grimmjow grabbed the mike off its stand as Stark strummed a tune. While he did, Grimmjow turned to smirk at Ichigo and winked. Ichigo could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and blew him a kiss. He was going to have a hard time pulling _him_ off tonight!

_Each time he bats an eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing his ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto him_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

He slid across the stage and then moved his head up and down as he belted the chorus again. The bar was going wild and a few were even singing along. Hands were in the air and reaching out to touch Grimmjow as he jumped energetically across the stage.

_Is that _

_Your hand_

_On my_

_Boyfriend?_

_Is that_

_Your haaaannndd!_

_I wish you'd do it again!_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again!_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

As the guitarist called Ulquiorra began his solo, Grimmjow slid down next to him and began head-banging while air-guitaring. Ichigo shook his head. Trust Grimmjow to get all hyped up and act like a raving maniac on the stage. But singing was his way of expressing himself and when he got on the stage, he was an animal.

'That's some boyfriend you got there,' muttered a voice next to him. Ichigo glanced briefly before turning back to the stage with a roll of his eyes. It was Tongue Tattoo Guy again.

'No shit,' Ichigo couldn't help boasting.

'And damn that's voice is sexy!' the guy continued as he removed the ice pack over his swollen eye to stare at Grimmjow a little more. Ichigo gave him a peculiar stare. He better not go there…

'I wonder how he would sound when I'm banging him-!' the guy didn't get to complete his sentence because as soon as he uttered it Ichigo threw a right hook and nailed his _other_ eye. The asshole howled for like the second time that night and fell back onto a table, breaking it. The noise distracted the band and they stopped. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

'You even _think_ of touching him and I'll fucking rip your tongue out and feed it to the mutts!' Ichigo threatened. Tongue Tattoo Guy got up hastily and inched away from Ichigo before storming out of the bar.

'Psycho sons of bitches!' Ichigo heard him swear. He then sighed and turned back to see Grimmjow smiling his characteristic grin.

'And there goes the next contestant, folks!' he drawled into the mike. The crowd cheered as he threw the mike to Stark, hopped off the stage to approach Ichigo and then smashed their lips together.

'Next time,' Grimmjow said huskily and Ichigo shivered at how sexy he sounded. 'You're wearing whatever I tell you. No excuses.'


	3. Red Or Blue

_Grimmjow's crushing on Ichigo like MAJORLY! But the love of his life is too absorbed in his ass of a boyfriend Renji to take notice! What's a guy to do to make him notice?_

_Song: Flavour of the Week by American Hi-Fi_

'Ichigo, you made it!' Grimmjow cried out as he pushed past people to reach his best mate. Ichigo grinned and waved at him so that Grimmjow could find him.

Damn, the bar was packed! Grimmjow didn't expect so many people to show up for the opening night of his new band, Panthera. But he was glad that at least Ichigo showed up. Now he won't feel so nervous! All he would have to do is concentrate on Ichigo and everyone else would just disappear…

It's true that his orange-haired strawberry was the apple of his eye, the cream to his coffee, the salt to his pepper. He had been crushing on him since they were kids and it was only now that he acknowledged it as something deeper. He would've told him. But there were some things better left unsaid.

For one, they were BEST friends! If Grimmjow told him that he had feelings for him it would totally ruin things between them FOREVER! And secondly, they had a good thing going! Did Grimmjow really wanna ruin that?

'Took you long enough!' Ichigo laughed and high-fived his brother from another mother. Grimmjow grinned but that grin disappeared when he saw who Ichigo had clinging onto his other hand.

He glowered at the red hair pineapple who was at the moment ogling a certain raven-haired youth with a '69' tattooed on his face. The other guy, who could probably notice that the guy flirting with him was holding hands with another guy and probably his boyfriend, winked back. Grimmjow growled angrily, making Ichigo give him a curious look before rounding on his boyfriend. Renji just flashed a smile and pecked him on the lips.

'It's awesome that you invited us, Grimm! Can't wait for you to perform!' Renji praised but every word dripped with sarcasm.

Oh yeah, and thirdly, Ichigo was with Renji, the biggest bastard and pathetic excuse for a boyfriend that ever existed. For God's sake, he tried to flirt with Grimmjow and coax him into making out with him! And despite the fact that the guy simply reeked of unfaithful and cheapness, Ichigo insisted on being with him. Grimmjow tried to tell him who his boyfriend really was (well, he could've cursed him but he decided to be gentle otherwise Ichigo wouldn't listen) but Ichigo turned a deaf ear and always said, 'Look, Grimmjow, I know he has his faults but we all do! If there is anything wrong we'll sort it out so stop worrying!'

Grimmjow knew he was just being nice but what he really meant was that Grimmjow should stop getting so involved in their relationship and hey, maybe Ichigo was right. Maybe it was high time he moved on and found himself a nice boyfriend. After all, hadn't Nnoitra been interested in him? Wait, that was only because he wanted to fuck him 24/7…

'So when do you go on, Grimm?' Ichigo asked as Renji now slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close so that they looked like they were joined at the hip.

'Yeah, Grimm,' Renji chimed in, giving him a smug look. Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

He hated it when Renji called him that. And Renji knew how much he hated him. Hell, Renji even suspected he had a thing for Ichigo! Fucker he was.

But he wasn't going to let him get to him tonight. Tonight it was his night to shine. Hey, maybe Ichigo might realize how Renji was a total jerk and decide that he liked Grimmjwo instead. Hey, anything was possible!

'I'll catch you later, Ichigo! I'm going to get us a drink! You want anything, _Grimm_?' Renji asked and grinned triumphantly at Grimmjow. He was also aware of the fact that Grimmjow wanted to punch his lights out but he refrained from doing for Ichigo's sake.

'No thanks,' the bluenette said calming while trying to control the animal inside form tearing the red head to pieces.

Once the bastard left, Grimmjow let out a breath of relief. Ichigo sighed and pinched his nose.

'I know what you want to say so go ahead and said it,' Ichigo said in a tired but irritated tone. Grimmjow frowned. He didn't know that Ichigo was _that_ sick of listening to him! Grimmjow was only looking out for him that's all!

'If that's how you feel fine I won't,' Grimmjow snapped. He's about to stalk away but Ichigo grabbed his elbow.

'Look, Grimmjow, I'm sorry if I sound annoyed you have to understand what's on my mind with you constantly going on and on about Renji!' Ichigo explained. Grimmjow refused to look at him. He didn't know what he'd do if he did.

'If you're so blind that you can't see it, or don't _want_ to see it, I'm cool with it, Ichigo,' Grimmjow said carefully. 'I just wish you'd realize that I'm only doing this 'cause I care about you.'

'And I don't want you to stop! I just want you to…care a bit less.'

Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears. It felt like his heart had shattered. He quickly pulled away and walked away, not even bothering to look back in case he burst into tears. He's not the sort to cry about stuff like that but at that moment, he felt weak and broken.

He looked up to see where he was going and his eyes widened. Holy shit, was that Renji making out with Tattoo Dude? Anger flared up as he stormed over. He was no longer in control of his actions. He was only being led by his emotions at that moment his emotions were seeing red, literally. As soon as Renji pulled away from snogging his newest fling, he caught sight of a fist flying at him and yelped in pain as it broke his nose.

'What the fuck?' he yelled in anger as he covered his bloody nose to ebb the flow.

'You're damn right what the fuck?' Grimmjow roared. 'How can you do this to Ichigo? You're his boyfriend, you fuck!'

'So what? And you think _you are_?' Renji retorted and Grimmjow stopped short, breathing heavily and glaring daggers. 'That's right! No matter what you do, he'll never notice you! You know why? 'Cause you're too much of a fucking coward to tell him!'

'What's going on?' Ichigo cried out in alarm as he pushed past the crowd surrounding the two. He stared at Renji to Grimmjow. 'What just happened you guys? Grimmjow, did you break Renji's nose?'

'Like you'd care,' Grimmjow muttered and shoved past him, leaving him bewildered. He needed to sort things out.

'Renji, what happened?' Ichigo repeated as he helped his boyfriend onto a stool. Renji pushed his hand away.

'Lay off will you?' Renji snapped as he wiped the blood off on a tissue and checked if anything was damaged badly. He winced. 'Your fucker of a best friend really needs to watch his temper!'

'Well, you must have said something bad to piss him off!'

'He's a jackass!'

'Hey, he's my best friend so shut up!'

'Hey, are you on his side or mine?'

Before Ichigo ca reply, someone taps on the mike which echoes in the tiny bar. Everyone turns to stare at the stage on which Grimmjow now stood. His baby blue checkered shirt perfectly showed off the vibrant colour of his hair and the white sabre-tooth hanging around his neck stood out for all the world to see. He had strapped a black and electric blue guitar behind him so that he could sing comfortably and then pull it forward when he needed to play.

'Hey, thanks for coming everyone!' the stunning bluenette uttered over the mike. 'On drums is Yammy, our bassist is Ulquiorra, Stark our guitarist and me, Grimmjow, your vocals and guitarist for the night! Together we're Panthera and we're gonna give you one hell of an experience!'

The crowd went wild. Grimmjow always had a way with getting attention.

Yammy tapped the cymbals as Grimmjow pulled his guitar forward to strum it expertly. Stark and Ulquiorra joined in. The crowd jumped to the beat as the music softened and Grimmjow moved his guitar out of the way to start singing.

_He does his hair and he don't know  
He's got his best friend on the phone  
He'll wash his hair,  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to him  
And he's got posters on the wall  
Of all the boys he wished he was  
And he means everything to him_

Grimmjow suddenly looked directly at Ichigo who gasped as he realized who Grimmjow was talking about.

_His boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about him  
He's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make him see  
He's just the flavour of the week_

'What a weird song,' Renji remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Ichigo, who was enwrapped in the intensity of Grimmjow's, suddenly pulled out of it when Renji made that comment.

'Hey! It's awesome just because you don't understand what it's about!' Ichigo snapped.

'Whatever.'

'You know what, Renji? I think it's time we talked about us.'

'What now? Can't it wait? I wanna go home fast! Don't wanna miss the game!'

_He's dressed to kill  
But the TV's on  
He's connected to the sound_

'Renji! This is important!'

'Ichigo, Grimmjow is messing with your head! It's only because he likes you that he's trying to break us up!'

'What?'

_I wish that I could make him see  
He's just the flavour of the week_

Grimmjow suddenly broke out into an awesome guitar solo, leaning to the side and then crouching low on his knees while bobbing his head back and forth. His eyes were scrunched up and he was biting his lower lip, so lost in the moment and emotion the song was evoking in him.

'Yeah, he liked you! Didn't you notice?'

Ichigo didn't answer as he just stared at Grimmjwo playing on stage.

'But hey! It's not like you like him in that sense you know!'

That's when Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. All this time, when he'd always harped about finding the one who would love him and care for him, he didn't realize that he had him all along. Grimmjow finally stood up at the end of the solo and grabbed the mike, suddenly whispering in a husky voice.

_His boyfriend, he don't know  
Anything about him  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned  
He's too stoned, he's too stoned_

'Hey! Earth to Ichigo! Snap out of it!'

'You know what, Renji?' Ichigo said in a dazed voice and smiled at his boyfriend who was stunned by the sudden change in attitude. 'I think it's high time we broke him, hm? Best we see other people, preferably those who give a damn about us! But it was nice knowing you! Hope you find a bastard like yourself one day and understand what you put me through!'

Renji went white with rage.

'This all that stupid motherfucker blue-headed bastard's-!' he started to curse but was interrupted by a punch in the face by Ichigo.

'I told you he was my best friend, you jack,' Ichigo muttered as he went to the front of the stage to clap along with everyone else when Grimmjow finished. 'Way to go, Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow suddenly looked down and, after being stunned for a split second, he grinned and pulled Ichigo on stage with him. Then, without warning, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Grimmjow stared at him as people wolf whistled. Then, grinning, he pulled Ichigo forward again and kissed even more deeply. People hooted and cheered.

'You're the damn flavor of my life, Ichigo,' Grimmjwo murmured.

'You too, hot shot.'


	4. Prove It

_Grimmjow and Ichigo are a couple but Ichigo is uncertain of how much Grimmjow loves him. How can Grimmjow prove his love?_

_Song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars _

_Yes this song was eventually going to pop up! XD_

'So let me get this straight,' Ichigo said exasperatedly to his boyfriend as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his feet while placing a hand on his hip. 'You thought that since it was Valentine's Day, and this was our second week of dating, AND you wanted it to be special, you decided to take me to a karaoke contest?'

'Uhhhhhh, yeah that kinda sums it up,' Grimmjow said in cluelessness as he scratched his head and tilted it to one side. 'Is there something wrong with that?'

Ichigo sighed and gave him a 'forget it' look. Don't get him wrong, Grimmjow was unbelievably hot and sexy and every guy (and girl)'s dream boyfriend but sometimes, he could be so clueless and unromantic it wasn't even funny. Come to think of it, it was _never_ funny!

Maybe that's why he had been giving Grimmjow such a hard time since they got together. Grimmjow may have all the skills required to give Ichigo the most _amazing _sex of his life but he certainly lacked the skills at being a romantic boyfriend!

Seriously, the way he asked Ichigo out was surprising and it took Ichigo a good 5 minutes to realize that Grimmjow had asked him out and they were an item. It went something like this…

'_Hi, Ichigo!'_

'_Hi, Grimm! What's up?'_

'_Oh! I like you!'_

'_Me too! I-say what?'_

'_Yeah, I like you! So let's go out!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Okay, so I was thinking that we rent a movie and watch it at my place but since I don't have money to rent one, you flash the store guy while I steal one…'_

So yeah, Ichigo's first 'romantic' date with Grimmjow had been him mooning the video store guy who he suspected was gay since the next time he came to actually buy a movie, the perv wouldn't stop staring at his ass.

But back to Grimmjow, the guy didn't even seem to understand what it took to be in a relationship! He just plunged headfirst into the world of coupling and expected to get out in flying colours because he was so good-looking and good in bed! Well those were only surface matters and what really made the crux of a relationship was what they felt for each other and the real person inside. That was something Ichigo had been trying to teach Grimmjow with little hints by telling him what he liked and what he liked to do so that Grimmjow might want to show a little sentimentality and take Ichigo out for a PROPER DATE. But it was pointless. Grimmjow would either ignore the hints or not get them. So Ichigo had to live with him being a rather worthless boyfriend.

He winced at that thought. Could he actually continue to live with Grimmjow like that? He always wanted a loving, caring, sentimental boyfriend. Why did he say yes to Grimmjow in the first place? Of course he had a MAJOR crush on his best friend but he didn't know that they would go out one day and he would understand how un-boyfriend material he was! He couldn't keep pretending that Grimmjow would get better. Either he spoke up now or things got worse.

'Hey, Ichi! Some guys here know a sick place where you can win free tickets to a rock concert! All you need to do is pee in this-!'

Okay, they needed to talk NOW.

'Grimm, we need to talk,' Ichigo muttered, tugging his boyfriend away from the crowd.

'But-!'

'NOW.'

'Okay, okay. What's eating you!'

'Grimmjow, what if this isn't working out?' Ichigo asked uneasily, afraid Grimmjow might blow up or something.

'Hmmm, you could be right! Those guys looked fishy!'

Or not. Ichigo mentally smacked his forehead.

'No, Grimmjow! I meant us! What if…we're just not clicking!'

'What do you mean Ichigo?'

'I mean…I don't think you…love me, Grimmjow…'

'Are you fucking with me? Ichigo, if I didn't love you why the hell am I dating you!'

'Grimmjow! It isn't enough to be my boyfriend and go to places with me and have sex with me! There's more to being in a relationship than all that!'

'Oh yeah? Like what?'

'See? You don't even know! If you don't even know what else is there in a relationship than how can you understand love, Grimmjow?'

'I understand love! I love _you_!'

'Prove it!'

'Huh?'

'If you love me, prove it! And I don't mean by saying it! Do something! You need to prove that you understand what it means to love somebody!'

Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo stupidly. Ichigo sighed.

'I thought so,' he said disappointedly and turned around to walk away. Someone had just stepped onto stage to sing 'Cold-hearted' by Paula Abdul. Some reason it suited Ichigo's situation. He was feeling damn miserable for telling Grimmjow off like that. More than anything he wanted to curl up in his embrace and forgive him but he needed to be harsh otherwise Grimmjow would never learn and he'd remain miserable for the rest of his life.

The mike suddenly screeched and Ichigo clamped his ears shut. He needed to get out of here.

'Ummm, hi everyone,' said a very shy and very familiar voice. Ichigo suddenly turned to the stage and gaped at the blue haired stud standing rather awkwardly on it with a guitar in hand. Some girls started giggling and pointing at him. Grimmjow blushed slightly and Ichigo could tell that he would rather be anywhere but on stage at the moment. But he looked straight at Ichigo and he was surprised to see the intensity and determination behind his eyes. Grimmjow took a deep breath and continued.

'So ummm, I'm planning to sing a song but I've put my own twist to it. See, it's for the one I love,' he explained. The girls began to coo and guys began to wolf whistle. 'See, my boyfriend (disappointed 'awww's went out among the girls) thinks I don't love him or that I don't know how to show it! ('Poor baby!' a girl yelled out) So I'm gonna sing him this song because it's exactly how I feel about him.'

He turned to the backup singers and nodded. They began to hum softly, slowly building up. Grimmjow started strumming the guitar. His white wife beater shirt glowed in the sun under his denim jacket since the karaoke stage was set up out in the open. A lot of people had shown up and all had gathered around the stage. Ichigo inched closer to hear his boyfriend sing.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day_

Ichigo rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. Grimmjow saw that and smirked and turned so he was facing Ichigo directly.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment him  
He wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think he don't see what I see_

Okay so if Grimmjow was trying to win Ichigo back this was working. He had no idea that Grimmjow could actually be this…_sentimental_ and _poetic_. God damn him if it wasn't sexy and making his heart melt at the same time!

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Grimmjow was simple. He loved Ichigo immensely. As he strummed away on the guitar, pouring his heart out in those lyrics, he knew that all Ichigo wanted was to be showered with Grimmjow's love.

_His laugh, his laugh  
He hates but I think it's so sexy_

Grimmjow didn't show his love so flamboyantly because he thought Ichigo would feel awkward. If Ichigo asked, Grimmjow would buy him roses everyday, sing him a song or two, write secret love notes to hide around the house for him and kiss him every time he saw him.

_He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day_

So when the love of his life asked him to prove his love to him, it kinda shocked him that it came so suddenly. He may have been taken aback by the suddenness but the thought of losing Ichigo was so terrible he couldn't bear it and that drove him to do the first crazy thing that popped into his head.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

Ichigo suddenly felt ashamed for asking Grimmjow to change for him. Here he was belting out how Ichigo meant the world to the bluenette and Ichigo had wanted Grimmjow to prove that he loved him. He felt like kicking himself! How could he think that Grimmjow didn't love him? Only someone so crazy and stupid and recklessly in love would do something like this! And Ichigo didn't need anymore proof for that.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

Suddenly, Grimmjow put the guitar aside and was only singing, his voice ringing out on the mike as he stretched out a hand to take Ichigo's who was right up front now.

_There's no a thing that I would change_

He pulled Ichigo onto the stage.

_Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He was now staring deeply into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as he saw the love and adoration staring back at him in pools of intense cerulean.

_And when you smile,_

Ichigo couldn't help grin at that line and Grimmjow rested his forehead against Ichigo's as he finally lowered the mike.

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He kissed Ichigo's softly and tenderly on the lips as everyone cheered and hooted for them.

'I love you, Ichi.'

'I know. I love you too.'


	5. You Won't I Will

**Well, I like this song. Which is the reason why I decided to do a song fic on it. Grimmjow and Ichigo are close friends despite Ichigo going out with Renji. Except one thing. Grimm and Ichi are banging each other behind Renji's back. Grimmjow wants to tell but Ichigo makes him promise not to. But knowing Grimmjow, he just can't keep his thoughts to himself and needs an outlet XD**

**P.S. for some reason, I think this has been done before in another fic :s *shrug shoulders* ah, well, can't do anything now!**

_Song: Scotty Doesn't Know_

'So what song we doing tonight, Grimm?' Yammy asked as he tapped the cymbals of his drum set.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned his head against the mike stand which screeched as he did. Though it didn't affect the people milling around in garden as they were too busy drinking punch and enjoying the birthday party. Grimmjow winced as he sneaked a glance at the wide banner across the lawn which screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENJI'. Normally, he welcomed any kind of gig he could get his hands on to promote his band Panthera. Except he really wished he had declined this one.

'I dunno,' he whined. 'Let's just sing some Green Day songs or something and get this over with!'

'You sure want to leave in a hurry,' Ulquiorra drawled as he tuned a knob on his bass guitar and strummed a note. 'You normally enjoy parties of any sort if you can get wasted.'

'It won't be fun getting wasted at this lame ass party,' he mumbled, thankful that the noise level was high and the mike was turned off. He once again sneaked a glance across the crowd and by coincidence his eyes landed on a certain vermillion head that sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

The vibrant haired man was busy conversing with a raven-haired midget woman with a serious face so Grimmjwo raked his form with his eyes, his grin widening as he did. The man was deliciously dressed in a grey and baby blue striped polo with the grey collar perked up. His hair was messily spiked like he had just rolled out of his bed and since he had his glass of punch up, Grimmjow could distinctly make out the silver bracelet encircling his wrist with a tiny silver strawberry hanging from it. Though the orangette claimed it to be from his younger sister, Grimmjow knew the man adored the fact that _he_ had given him that gift.

At that moment, the man dared look up and caught Grimmjow staring intensely at him. Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't help grinning and winked at the blue-haired god on the stage. He had to hold in a laugh as he saw Grimmjow lick his lips and instead turned back to Rukia who raised an eyebrow at his action.

'Seriously, Ichigo?' she said incredulously.

'Whaaat?' Ichigo whined and drained his cup of punch. 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

Her eyebrow shot even higher into her hairline and she glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of her eye as the bluenette turned to his guitarist, Stark, to help him out. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'It's Grimmjow, Rukia! We're best friends so what I did wasn't a fucking sin!' Ichigo defended.

'Sure it isn't, Ichigo!' Rukia said sarcastically. 'It's _so_ not a sin that you insist on doing your best friend despite the fact that you have a boyfriend whose birthday is today but you're too busy flirting with your best friend!'

'Hey, hey, hey!' Ichigo cut in. 'Look, Renji is a good boyfriend but he's just so…_clingy_! God, you should hear him going on and on about his tattoos and his hair and-ugh! You kinda get sick of it! At least Grimmjow doesn't talk as much as he does!'

'That's because his mouth is always full when you guys get together,' Rukia muttered and Ichigo glared heatedly at her. She sighed. 'Look, Ichigo, you need to come clean to Renji and soon! Either that or you choose between the two: Grimmjow or Renji! You can't string both of them along or you might end up losing both!'

Ichigo let out an aggravated groan as he ran a hand through his hair. As much as he hated to admit but Rukia was right. But he needed to talk to Grimmjow about this first. Even though Grimmjow could be the most reckless person in the world, he tended to make sensible decisions. Which was why he had so much fun in life. Ichigo smirked at that thought. After all, he was living proof of Grimmjow's daredevil side.

'Okay, fine but first I need to talk to Grimmjow,' he said finally and frowned as Rukia smiled triumphantly.

'Just make sure you guys don't decide to do _other_ things instead,' she warned. Ichigo's eyes twinkled.

'It's a little too late for that warning,' he said mischievously and walked away from a bewildered Rukia.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo making a beeline towards him and his grin spread even wider.

'Hey, you guys, I'll be back in a sec,' he told his band and hopped off stage while fixing his shirt with the Green Day logo. It was pretty tight on his figure but it helped show how fit and muscular his frame was along with his tight shredded black jeans. He watched as Ichigo checked him out from bottom to top and felt his skin tingle. Damn, it felt like they hadn't had sex in ages when it was only an hour ago. He had to control the lust coursing through his system as he remembered that steamy incident.

'Hey,' Ichigo breathed as they came real close to each other. Grimmjow could practically count the freckles on his cheek.

'Hey yourself,' Grimmjow purred and dared snake a hand to Ichigo's hip. Everybody passing by was too busy talking to each other or giggling away with their other half to notice their actions.

'It feels like we just did it a month ago,' Ichigo whispered as he literally drowned in those unbelievably gorgeous blue eyes.

'I was just thinking the same thing,' Grimmjow murmured. He was so close he could feel the heat coming out of Ichigo's body and clouding his senses just urging him to rip off the berry's pants and fuck him. That's when his eyes landed once again on that annoying banner. He made a face and couldn't hide it in time before Ichigo spotted it.

'What?' the berry said skeptically. He turned around and saw the banner too, his heart sinking as he realized why he was there to talk to Grimmjow.

'Look, Ichigo, why don't we just tell him?' Grimmjow suggested. 'I am _dying_ to tell that stuck up bitch just who's getting the most out of his relationship and it's definitely not him!'

'I know,' Ichigo sighed. 'I was meaning to talk to you about it. I was just talking to Rukia and she's like I should choose. Because despite all his faults Renji was always there for me and I don't think I want to hurt him.'

'Ugh! Fine! Then let _me_ tell him!'

'No! It's gotta be me, okay? I'm the cheating boyfriend! I should be the one to tell him!'

'You're not a cheating boyfriend! If it's your best friend, it's not called cheating! It's called…bonding.'

'Oh yeah, we're bonding alright!' Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'I'll tell him, okay? But not today. It's his birthday for fuck's sake! Let him enjoy it!'

'Okay, okay, Mister Goody Two Shoes!' Grimmjow scoffed and crossed his arms. 'But if anything happens, all you have to do is look at me and I'm gonna let it loose!'

'Whatever,' Ichigo sighed and smiled slyly before kissing Grimmjow's temple. 'Just don't do anything stupid.'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

'You know what I mean!' Ichigo said hastily and, feeling guilty, decided to go spend an equal amount of time with Renji.

He finally spotted Renji surrounded by a group of friends and waved to get his attention. But there were too many people blocking his sight so he decided to move closer. As soon as Ichigo was within hearing range he opened his mouth to call out when Renji's voice reached him and he froze at what he heard.

'Don't get me wrong, I love Ichigo but he can be so…_clingy_! God, he just doesn't know when to let me go but I guess he can't help himself! I am irresistible after all!'

His friends around him laughed and some even nodded in agreement. Ichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in rage. So that's what Renji thought of him?

'The relationship isn't going anywhere true,' Renji went on and sipped at his drink. 'I'll let him off gently! But not today! It's my birthday! I want him to enjoy it!'

Ichigo couldn't stand to hear anymore. He turned on his heel and stomped away. He was seething with so much anger he didn't know which way he was going until he heard the mike screech so loudly in his ear he finally looked up and saw he had ended up in front of the stage. Everyone milled closer as Grimmjow adjusted the mike and waved his hand to get everyone's attention.

'Hey, everyone! We're about to start!' the bluenette called over the mike. A strong spotlight shone on him, making his azure spiky hair gleam and accentuated its waves beautifully. He looked down and saw Ichigo. Ichigo looked back, trying to control the anger in his face. He didn't want Grimmjow to know he was pissed out of his fucking mind. He just wanted Grimmjow to sing because that was the only thing that tended to soothe him at times like this. And then Grimmjow did something unexpected. He winked at Ichigo. Ichigo stared in bewilderment. What the hell was that for?

'As we all know,' Grimmjow drawled over the mike. 'It's Abarai Renji's birthday today! Yo, can we get a light on the birthday boy here?'

Another spotlight searched the crowd before landing on Renji, causing his scarlet hair to flare like fire. He waved with a casual smirk on his face. Right now, Ichigo was hating that smirk.

'Lucky bastard's got everything!' Grimmjow hollered over the mike as everyone hooted and cheered for Renji. 'Including the perfect boyfriend and my best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki!'

Suddenly, a light shone on Ichigo, nearly blinding him. He squinted his eyes and turned around to grin sheepishly at the crowd as they wolf-whistled and cheered for him. He turned back to see Grimmjow grinning crazily. What the fuck was he upto?

'So I'm going to dedicate this song to the lovebirds!' Grimmjow cackled and winked at Ichigo before whispering huskily over the mike as Stark started strumming loudly on his guitar. 'Hope you guys like.'

'Heyyyyy!' Grimmjow hooted as he raised a fist in the air, nodding his head to the beat. Then he brought the mike close to his mouth and started:

_Renji doesn't know that Ichi and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. What the fuck was Grimmjow doing?

_He tells him he's in church but he doesn't go  
Still he's on his knees and Renji doesn't know!_

_Oh Renji doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Renji!  
Renji doesn't know!  
Renji doesn't know!_

Ichigo chanced a peek at Renji and saw his eyes were wide and his mouth looked like it was ready to hit the floor. And surprisingly, Ichigo was enjoying his reaction.

_So Don't Tell Renji!_

_Ichi says he's out shopping,_

At this point, Grimmjow cradled the mike in two hands and leaned his body so close to the mike it was sinful. Ichigo almost had a hard-on watching Grimmjow sing so seductively.

_But he's under me and I'm not stopping..._

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders at this part and started jumping up and down on the stage as he belted out the chorus. Ichigo noticed how his body was tilted right at Renji as if mocking him while singing away. He was surprised that Renji wasn't stopping him from humiliating him right on his birthday. Guess if he did he might upset the crowd which was having a ball going crazy at the song despite it insulting their host. Just goes to show if you've got good entertainment, the crowd don't care what they sing about. Grimmjow points at the crowd but Ichigo knows it's actually at Renji.

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Ichi's got him on the phone,  
And he's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

'I can't believe he's singing that!' Rukia shouted as she appeared out of nowhere beside Ichigo. She stared at him. 'Aren't you going to stop him?'

'Why?' Ichigo laughed and jumped along with the crowd at the chorus. 'You told me to choose! I'm choosing! Yo, Renji doesn't know, Renji doesn't know!'

As he began to sing along to the song, Rukia shook her head while smiling. Who was she to complain now when he was finally following her advice?

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark jumped together as Grimmjow broke out into a new set of lyrics while simultaneously lifting the mike from the stand to prowl the stage.

_The parkin lot  
Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!  
His front lawn in the snow  
Laughing so hard 'cause Renji doesn't know! Renji doesn't know!_

Stark broke out into a few rocking chords as Grimmjow walked back to his place and placed the mike back in its place. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips, his throat dry from all the singing but his body pumped with adrenaline and excitement. He suddenly caught Ichigo's glowing face and couldn't help grinning like a maniac before turning to Renji's horrified but furious face. He lidded his eyes as he leaned into the mike while tilting it forward and brought his lips to it to whisper sexily:

_I did 'em on his birthday…_

He winked at Renji who went livid with rage as he kicked the refreshment table and started howling in pain. Grimmjow laughed crazily before pushing the stand almost to the floor as he sang wildly into the mike.

_Renji doesn't know!  
Renji won't know!  
Renji doesn't know!  
Renji's gotta know!  
Gotta tell Renji!  
Gotta tell him myself!  
Renji doesn't know!_

B y then the entire crowd was singing along with him and he had forgotten all about Renji. All he enjoyed was having fun singing his heart out and knowing that finally, he and Ichigo could have the relationship they wanted. In the end, when Stark had finally tapered off, he was literally screaming hoarsely 'Renji's gotta go!' with the rest of the crowd with his hands in the air like he was orchestrating the people. He watched the wicked gleam in Ichigo's gaze and shivered. Oh, he was getting some tonight after this performance! And just for kicks, he grabbed the mike to bring it to his mouth again.

'Happy birthday, Renji! Hope you liked my gift!' he cackled before hopping off. At least Renji won't be forgetting it anytime soon!


	6. It's For Charity

_Song: Stacy's Mom by Fountain's of Wayne_

_Note: Stacy's mom's is DEFINITELY hot ;)_

_I don't want to change this song too much to suit the story. It will still be a boyxboy thing. Just trust me on this XD_

'Ulquiorra!'

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped up and stared at his best friend's eager face. His look was enough of a reply that the wild bluenette had his attention.

'Is your mom coming?' Grimmjow asked, trying not to sound too anxious. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow was about to stand in front of the entire Hueco Mundo Academy population (that was at least 500 students) to sing songs with his band for the school charity function and he wanted to know if Ulquiorra's _mom_ was coming?

'Yes, why?' Ulquiorra uttered in a monotone voice. The blue-haired student rebel just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

'No reason,' he answered with a smirk. 'Just wish you were my bassist right now.'

'You know my mom,' Ulquiorra said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 'He doesn't like me playing with a broken hand. I mean, can you believe him?'

'I know,' Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms, oblivious to the obvious sarcasm in Ulquiorra's tone. 'It's as weird as you calling him your mom!'

'I told you why I do that,' Ulquiorra said exasperatedly while still managing to keep a deadpan expression. 'I called him 'mom' by mistake when I was a child and the habit just never died.'

'So technically he's your dad, right? Not your mom?' Grimmjow continued and Ulquiorra had to stop himself from smacking his forehead at the utter stupidity of his best friend. How were they best friends again?

'Yes, Grimmjow, he is technically my dad.'

'And he's single, right?'

'Since my mom moved out, yes I suppose he is. Would you like to know anything else? Perhaps what he likes to eat for breakfast?'

'Chill out, Ulqi! I ain't stalking your dad or anything!' Grimmjow said hastily. Ulquiorra just shook his head. Grimmjow could be such a pain sometimes. But Grimmjow basically knew everything about him including the fact that he called his dad 'mom' at home but dad in public.

And besides, Grimmjow already knew that Ulquiorra's dad aka 'mom' liked to have a cup of tea and two toasts smothered in strawberry jam and butter in the morning. But he wasn't going to tell Ulquiorra that. His best friend would probably have a heart attack if he knew that Grimmjow was crushing on his 'mom' BIG TIME.

'Hey, looks like my dad is here,' Ulquiorra said as he looked to the side. Grimmjow's head snapped to the side as well but he tried to maintain a cool façade as a green Porsche pulled up in the school driveway. It was a good thing the school decided to hold the function outdoors. Being in an enclosed space could be damn suffocating at times, especially for Grimmjow when Ulquiorra's mom was around.

Grimmjow swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth as a slender yet lean figure stepped out of the car. It might have been the heat but Grimmjow was sweating buckets as the nicely built man ran a hand through messy orange spikes while he perched his sunglasses on his head. The vermillion-headed man scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on the two friends. Grimmjow felt his heart leap into his throat as the man smiled at them and made his way towards them.

'Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic,' Grimmjow chanted in his head as the gorgeous man drew closer. How the hell could someone so damn _fine_ be the father of a 16 year old? It was against all codes of being a parent!

'Hi, boys,' the man said cheerfully and gave them a friendly wave. He was dressed in a simple canary yellow polo and jeans. And he still looked like a model as Grimmjow noticed. He shook his head. _Focus! _ He must not fall for his best friend's father, he must not fall for his best friend's father, he must not-

'Grimmjow! I hear you're playing today! That's great to hear! Nervous?' the man suddenly turned on Grimmjow and the bluenette felt like his jaws had been cemented together.

'Grimmjow? Nervous? Please, dad,' Ulquiorra scoffed and thumped Grimmjow on the back, managing to unclench his jaws.

'That's good.' The steaming sexy parent smiled warmly at Grimmjow who almost melted.

'Th-Th-Thanks, sir,' Grimmjow stammered, his eyes literally stuck to the chocolatey depths of the other's eyes.

'Why so formal, Grimmjow? We've known each other for a long time! Call me Ichigo, if you want! Hell, you can even call me mom like Ulquiorra here,' Ichigo laughed and patted Grimmjow's shoulder before spotting another parent and making towards them.

'I'll see you boys at the show!' he called out behind him. Grimmjow's hand touched his shoulder.

'I will never wash this shirt ever,' he murmured dreamily.

'What?' Ulquiorra asked sharply.

'Nothing! Uh, I said the show must go on!' Grimmjow said quickly and shot off towards the stage. Shaking his head, Ulquiorra followed shortly and crossed his arms as Grimmjow whispered something to his bassist for the day, Syazel, his guitarist, Stark, and drummer, Yammy, who all nodded in understanding. Grimmjow only did that when he wanted to discuss an important change in the band's song arrangement. Ulquiorra raised both eyebrows. Grimmjow had sure been acting strange lately.

'I wonder what he'll be singing?' Ichigo wondered as he pushed his way to Ulquiorra's side.

'Who knows? He's just full of surprises,' Ulquiorra remarked. The mike screeched as Grimmjow adjusted the stand to his level.

'Hey, what's up Hueco Mundo Academics!' Grimmjow called out over the mike. The crowd cheered like crazy and Grimmjow grinned. This was just the energy boost he needed to get rid of the nervous jitters and get into the mood to do something absolutely stupid in a few moments.

'So I decided to open up with a new song I had been working on,' he continued once the cheering died. 'I didn't tell the school about it 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise.'

He winked at the crowd before turning his head to Stark.

'Hit it!' he called out. Stark started strumming a slow tune while Yammy complimented it with alternate drum beats. Grimmjow bobbed his head to the beat before opening his mouth to sing.

_Ulqi's mom has got it goin' on_

'What's he saying?' Ichigo suddenly said in mild surprise and crossed his arms. Ulquiorra's heart stopped. Maybe he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing.

_Ulqi's mom has got it goin' on_

'I think he's saying it's your mom, Ulquiorra,' piped up an annoying freshman next to the green-eyed emo. Ulquiorra gave the boy a death glare. He didn't need to know that.

'That bastard is so dead,' Ulquiorra said through gritted teeth and watched as his best friend continued to sing.

_Ulqi, can I come over after school?_

'After school,' Syazel and Stark echoed in the back.

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from his business trip? (business trip)  
Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

'What the hell is he doing?' Ulquiorra hissed. Ichigo laughed.

'It's kinda cute, Ulquiorra,' Ichigo said merrily. Ulquiorra stared at his dad. Cute?

Grimmjow had now cupped the mike in both his hands.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Ulqi's mom has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Ulqi, can't you see you're just not the one for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Ulqi's mom_

'Oh you have no idea how wrong you are, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques,' Ulquiorra continued to mutter death threats under his breath. What the fuck possessed his best friend to sing about his dad like that? He wasn't gay! Wait, who did he mean by he? His dad or Grimmjow? Was Grimmjow always gay?

'Calm down, Ulquiorra!'Ichigo soothed and rubbed his back, his eyes still fixed on Grimmjow singing away. 'Grimmjow is just having fun!'

'Wait, you're actually enjoying this?' Ulquiorra half-shrieked since his voice was cracking from holding in the urge to beat Grimmjow up. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and his eyes twinkled mischievously. Ulquiorra groaned. Great. His dad was having the hots for his best friend who was _his_ age! His day couldn't get any worse!

_Ulqi, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell he liked me from the way he stared (the way he stared)  
And the way he said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

'I remember that day!' Ichigo burst out laughing.

'Please don't tell me he's right about what you were thinking,' Ulquiorra whimpered. Ichigo pretended he didn't hear that while Ulquiorra's stomach continued to threaten an oncoming expulsion.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me!_

'WHAT?' Ulquiorra shouted and balled his hands into fists. 'That fuc-!'

But he was drowned out by everyone else singing along to the song now, including his dad.

_Ulqi's mom has got it goin' on  
He's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Ulqi, can't you see you're just not the one for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Ulqi's mom_

Stark moved forward with his guitar to belt out a solo while Grimmjow took to strutting across the stage, high-fiving random people near the stage. He spotted Ulquiorra and grinned apologetically though Ulquiorra knew he wasn't sorry the slightest. As Stark neared the climax of his solo Grimmjow took his place back in front of the mike with Stark at his side. He began clapping his hands to the beat of the music and soon everyone was copying him as he sang along to Syazela dn Stark who were singing the chorus now.

_Ulqi's mom has got it goin' on  
He's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Ulqi can't you see your just not the one for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Ulqi's mom oh oh)  
(Ulqi's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Ulqi's mom_

With the final line Grimmjow tilted his head to one side in mock innocence and the whole school went wild, some even calling out how it was an awesome song while others screamed for an encore about _their_ mom. Grimmjow laughed and, making the rock symbol with his hand, thrust it in the air while shouting at the top of his lungs. He sang a couple more songs before he sang 'Ulqi's mom' again which caused Ulquiorra to see red once more. Once he was done, Grimmjow hopped off the stage while his band packed up. Coincidentally he jumped right in front of Ulquiorra and his dad. He grinned widely at them.

'What did you think?' Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra gave a look of disbelief. What did he _think_? Grimmjow, his closest friend ever, had just broadcasted how he thought Ulquiorra's dad was hot and that he had a crush on him! How the hell did he think he felt? But before he could open his mouth to say anything remotely angry, Ichigo cut in.

'It was great, Grimmjow!' Ichigo praised and Grimmjow blushed. Ulquiorra glared at him, hating him even more. 'I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with us.'

Ulquiorra froze and quickly looked at his dad, hoping he was joking. He was smiling. And with a rather mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He started feeling sick again.

'Sure,' Grimmjow said in surprise, just as shocked as Ulquiorra at the invitation.

'Great! It'll be fun!' Ichigo said cheerily. Before he left to get the car he winked at Grimmjow. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra saw that and used his good hand to smack his forehead to hide the obvious blush on his face. He looked through his fingers at a shocked but slightly satisfied Grimmjow. He gritted his teeth.

'I hope you're happy,' Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow got over his shock and barking a laugh he thumped Ulquiorra on the back.

'Hey, chill out! Your mom's cool!' Grimmjow said coolly. 'I'm starved so let's go…_son_.'

He laughed at Ulquiorra's green face and went off after Ichigo, leaving the emo to ponder on whether he should kill himself or Grimmjow. 


	7. Spanish Sex Appeal

_**I heart Nickelback. And Chad Kroeger's voice instantaneously reminds me of Grimmjow hence I end up drooling as I imagine him singing his songs. HONESTLY Grimmjow looks like the kind of guy who would sing like Kroeger! *drool* okay back to the story and out of my daydreaming mood. So basically a foreign student from Spain has come to Karakura High and Ichigo couldn't take his eyes of the sex demon. How the hell is he going to converse with him when he doesn't know a drop of Spanish and the other certainly doesn't any English!**_

_**Song: S.E.X by Nickelback**_

Renji looked behind him and grinned widely.

'Hey, Ichi,' he said slyly and nudged his friend. 'Look who's coming this way.'

Before Ichigo could turn around to see for himself, Renji quickly grabbed his hand and pushed him backwards right into somebody.

'Fuck! Renji, you asshole!' Ichigo snapped as the pineapple head snickered and jerked his head in the direction of what was behind Ichigo. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo looked back and his entire frame froze.

_The_ Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques was standing behind him in all his sexy glory. His blue hair was gelled into a wild mess of locks and he wore a loose fitted flannel shirt which was untucked with the sleeve rolled up. His dangerously blue eyes sparked with amusement as he placed his hands on his waist and looked down on Ichigo. Ichigo gulped and his heart thrummed painfully against his chest as he stared up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

'¿Estás bien?**(1)**' the blue-haired queried, smirking broadly. When he said this, Ichigo's heart did a back flip at the husky and sexy way the man spoke Spanish. But it also flipped because he was panicking. He didn't know Spanish to save his life let alone converse with this hunk of a man. And here he was crushing on him big time when he couldn't even say two words to Grimmjow without some confusion.

'Uh…it was my fault really,' Ichigo said stupidly, as if hoping Grimmjow would understand him. But the teen just tilted his head to one side and frowned. Ichigo wanted to whimper. His confused face just made him even sexier. He wanted to kick himself for not paying attention in Spanish class.

'Grimmjow, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese idiota**(2)**,' a tall, mantis-like teen loomed on Grimmjow right side and grinned maniacally at Ichigo. His long black hair covered one eye where a bandanna had been securely tied to hide something but Ichigo wasn't bothered to be curious about that. Not like he cared about Nnoitra in any way.

'Si por mi fuese, estaría haciendolo a el**(3)**,' Grimmjow remarked and winked at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed when he did and his face continued to redden when Nnoitra laughed like a psycho.

'Sorry to interrupt ya berry but I need ta steal Grimm here fer somethin',' Nnoitra leered as he dragged Grimmjow away so he could face Ichigo himself. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He hated the fact that Nnoitra, asshole that he was, was assigned as Grimmjow's guide and translator since he could speak both English and Spanish fluently. If Ichigo knew that the new foreign student was going to be this hot he would've paid attention in class too.

'No problem. As long as your fucked up face is nowhere near me I'm good,' Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Nnoitra grinned lazily.

'Yeah, yeah, you know I can read ya, Kurosaki,' he snickered. 'I know ya wanna fuck around with our Spanish sex bomb here but it ain't gonna happen with the language barrier, is it?'

'Fuck off, Nnoitra,' Ichigo growled.

'If ya were nicer ta me I could help you with that,' Nnoitra purred. 'I could just let slip how much ya want him and you guys will be rutting like cats in no time.'

'I said _fuck_ off,' Ichigo made sure he emphasized that word as he brought up a clenched fist. Nnoitra eyed it but continued to invade Ichigo's personal space.

'Sex can be quite a helpful way to break that barrier, berry boy,' Nnoitra remarked snidely. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and before he could pummel the beanpole, Grimmjow spoke something in Spanish in an annoyed tone.

'Ya voy!, relajate, la banda te esta esperando a ti para tocar**(4)**' Nnoitra snapped back before turning to Ichigo with a grin. 'Come to the cafeteria if ya want. Ya might be in fer a surprise!'

Cackling, the two left. Ichigo continued to growl menacingly while Renji came from the back to thump him on the back in comfort.

'Chill, Ichi!' Renji uttered. 'Nnoitra was trying to fuck with you! Just forget him. What he says ain't so important, 'kay?'

Ichigo stood stock still for a moment as if deciding something. He suddenly made off in the direction of Nnoitra and Grimmjow, leaving Renji bewildered.

'C'mon,' Ichigo mumbled to Renji. 'I wanna see what's going on in the cafeteria.'

'Didn't you know?' Renji said as he caught up with him. 'Grimmjow's band is playing today.'

'Grimmjow's in a band?' Ichigo said in surprise though he didn't slow down in his pace.

'Yeah, he sings!' Renji continued. 'Though nobody has ever heard him sing. It's probably going to be some Spanish songs. Which I guess nobody would mind listening to since they all will be too busy drooling over him. Guys included.'

Renji smiled knowingly at his friend. Ichigo was too pissed at Nnoitra to blush right now. He wanted to know just what that cocky bastard was hinting at when he said he was in for a surprise.

The cafeteria at Karakura High was HUGE. Like it could fit at least fifteen cars. On one side a stage had been set up where a group of students were plugging in instruments. A tall brunette was practicing some notes on his electric guitar while muscle-bound lug was testing his drum set. Ichigo spotted Grimmjow conversing with a green-eyed emo who was holding a bass guitar. Ichigo's heart started beating at a fast tempo when Grimmjow looked his way and grinned.

Nnoitra, who standing at the mike, grabbed it and started speaking.

'Yo, bitches!' he cackled. 'So everyone knows our local foreign student, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, am I right?'

The packed cafeteria started hooting and wolf whistling. Grimmjow grinned at the reaction to his name. Nnoitra was grinning just as widely as he turned to see Ichigo standing in the cafeteria entrance.

'Well, he decided to thank us for our hospitality by singing a song with his band from back home! Please welcome Ulquiorra Schiffer at guitar, Coyote Stark at lead guitar, Yammy Llargo at drums and of course, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques at vocals! Take it away, Grimm!'

He lifted the mike from its stand and tossed it at Grimmjow, who caught it skillfully. Nnoitra winked at him and walked off stage as Ulquiorra strummed single notes while Stark belted grating sounds from his guitar. Once Yammy started up a beat to compliment the guitars, Grimmjow was bobbing his head to the beat while his head was turned towards right. One hand gripped the mike wire while the other hand brought the mike up to his lips so he could start singing. Ichigo, expecting seductive Spanish words to pour out of those heavenly lips, gaped as something even sexier spilled out of them.

_"No" is a dirty word,__  
__Never gonna say it first,__  
__"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

'WHAT?' Ichigo yelled as he stared at Grimmjow turn his head once again to the side while Stark leaned forward to strike a beat, egging the audience on to make some more noise. 'He knows _English_?'

'Duh,' came a jeering voice behind him and he jumped when he saw Nnoitra grinning at him. 'Dude, how do ya think he studied here? Honestly, Kurosaki, fer a smartass yer pretty dumb!'

_Maybe in the parking lot,_  
_Better bring your friend along,_  
_Better off together than just one at a time._

At this point Grimmjow beckoned the crowd with his finger with a seductive look in his eye and when his eyes landed on Ichigo, he winked when he was saying 'Better off together than just one at a time.'

When Ichigo blushed, Nnoitra laughed crazily.

'Just wait for the chorus,' he said evilly. 'I kinda helped write the lyrics with him!'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow suddenly thrust his hips forward as he belted out,

_S is for the simple need.__  
__E is for the ecstasy.__  
__X is just to mark the spot,__  
__Because that's the one you really want._

Grimmjow stretched the last syllable as far as he stretched his body backwards. Ichigo's eyes widened and he couldn't help thinking at how the bluenette would be amazing in bed. Apparently, everyone else was just as awed by his gymnastic performance as he snapped back up to sing the rest of the chorus.

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,__  
__'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)__  
__Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,__  
__Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

'Psst! If yer still having a blonde moment you do know he's talking about you,' Nnoitra hissed cheerily at Ichigo. Renji glared at him before elbowing him painfully.

'Can't you see he's busy?' Renji snapped and jerked his head at Ichigo who was just staring at Grimmjow in both hunger and awe. Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

'Just making sure he knows what's coming after the show,' Nnoitra said casually and grinned lecherously. Renji gave him a weird look. No wonder he was considered the school pervert.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,__  
__I wonder what's up under there?__  
__Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

Grimmjow indicated the sexual tension in this verse by tugging at his shirt opening and then letting his hand slip under it just a bit as he gyrated his hips to the beat. Ichigo's eyes never left that sliver of skin showing through the shirt, unaware that he was actually drooling in public. It was a good thing everyone else was distracted by the sex oozing from this guy.

Grimmjow spread his legs out in a power stance as he continued to sing, his shoulders now moving to the beat and one leg tapping along.

_I'd love to try to set you free,__  
__All of you all over me.__  
__Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

Grimmjow suddenly looked directly at Ichigo and the berry shivered at the want in those eyes. He wanted those eyes to focus on no one but him now and held Grimmjow's gaze as he belted out into the chorus.

'If you ask the question, then it's always yes. Yeah!' Grimmjow growled over the mike before totally going all out in chanting out 'Yeah!'; bobbing his head to the crowd as they sang along, his free hand in the rock symbol at the crowd as well and his hips thrust out. God, he was literally sex on legs.

Stark suddenly walked up to Grimmjow's side as did Ulquiorra so that both could do a mixed guitar solo together while they had their backs to Grimmjow who head banged throughout the solo. When they reached the climax of their guitar number, Grimmjow stomped forward and looked dead into Ichigo's eyes, causing Ichigo's breath to get caught in his throat.

_S is for the simple need.__  
__E is for the ecstasy.__  
__X is just to mark the spot,__  
__Because that's the one you really want._

He started bobbing up and down on his heels as he pointed a finger at the crowd (actually at Ichigo though only he knew that) and slowly lifted it up to point to the ceiling.

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,__  
__'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).__  
__Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,__  
__Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)__  
__(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,__  
__'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).__  
__Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,__  
__Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

And as he burst into a fresh torrent of 'Yeah!''s he prowled about the stage, jumping from place to place and getting everyone pumped up and singing along with him. With the final 'YES' he bent down on one knee, dropping the mike all the way down so he shout into it before hopping back on his feet to take in the applause literally thundering in the cafeteria. Taking one last bow, he handed the mike to Stark and jumped off the stage, his eyes locked on Ichigo.

Ichigo could barely breathe when he got close. After hearing him sing like that, it was taking all his will power not to make out furiously with this sex demon right in front of the whole crowd.

'Why…' he managed to stammer as Grimmjow smirked. 'Why didn't you say something?'

Grimmjow barked a laugh.

'C'mon, I was always giving you hints,' Grimmjow said teasingly as he swayed his hips even closer to Ichigo's.

'No, as in…why didn't you tell me you knew English?'

'Oh that!' He laughed again. 'It was fun seeing you squirm like that whenever I was around. You're pretty cute when you're confused and helpless.'

His face was now barely inches from Ichigo's. Ichigo actually licked his lips as he concentrated on those delicious shell pink ones right in front of him. Nnoitra's perverted laugh broke the tension.

'What the hell are you waiting for?' Nnoitra guffawed. 'Fuck him already, Grimmjow! Cogelo hasta que no pueda caminar, cobarde!**(5)**'

Grimmjow laughed again and fixed Ichigo with an intense stare. Ichigo actually felt nervous now.

'Nn-Nn-Noitra?' Ichigo stammered. 'What the _hell_ did you say to him?'

'Oh, just _helping _you out, buddy ol' pal,' Nnoitra remarked and chuckled darkly. Ichigo didn't like the sound of that.

'C'mon,' Grimmjow said as he tugged at Ichigo's hand to lead him away from everyone else. 'My English is still a bit rusty. Maybe we can help each other out.'

Ichigo wasn't going to argue about _that _lesson!

**Okay so the ending was a little stupid and I'll admit this ain't one of the best ones I've written but I like the way I had portrayed the song and how Grimmjow acted to it. I love my fantasy world. And a question, does anyone know how I can get the Grimmjow doushinji 'Blue Desert Rose' without having to buy it? :/**

**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW! Even a 'Good job!' is welcome! You reviewing shows how much you like it and it spurs me on to write more stuff for you guys! And I redid the translation because once again *sigh* Google Translate failed me and someone (Ranita4ever) graciously translated it PROPERLY for me so oodles of thanks to her!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**(1) You Okay?**

**(2) What are you doing with that idiot?**

**(3) If it were me I'd be doing it**

**(4) I'm coming! Relax the band is waiting for you to perform**

**(5) Fuck him till he can't walk, you pussy**

***sigh* Isn't Spanish a sexy language?**


	8. Possessive Much?

_Well, somebody said I should make Ichigo sing a song so here it is! And I just fell in love with Casey Abram for singing this song so this song is sung in his version no offense to Maroon 5 fans. I love the band but I have to admit that Casey did justice to this song and I swear America made a mistake kicking him out! So Ichigo shall do justice to this song and sing to his loving kitten!^^_

_Okay so this was tricky interpreting the lyrics but to put it simply Ichi and Grimm are having relationship problems and this is what Facebook means when it states 'It's Complicated' ;)_

_Song: Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5 sung by Casey Abrams! :D_

Grimmjow glared angrily at his boyfriend.

'Listen, Ichigo,' he said heatedly. 'I _don't _have time for this! I got a show to do!'

'Since when have you _ever_ had any fucking time for me?' Ichigo snapped. 'All you ever do is complain about how _**I **_don't do my part in the relationship!'

'Well, you _don't,'_ Grimmjow said sarcastically and spread his arms out to emphasize the obviousness in the point. Ichigo gritted his teeth and balled his fists by his sides.

'Well you ain't such a saint yourself, jackass,' he glowered.

'What's your problem, Ichigo?' Grimmjow growled. 'If I was going to be such a pain in the ass for you then why the hell did you say yes when I asked you to be my boyfriend?'

'Yo! Grimm! We're gonna start in a bit so you might want to join us,' Stark, Panthera's lead guitarist said dully as he sauntered backstage to the couple fighting in the dressing room. Each was standing on the other side of the room so when Stark walked in, he looked like he had walked onto a gladiator battlefield.

'That was before I knew you were such a stuck-up brat!' Ichigo spat, oblivious of the fact that there was someone else in the room now. 'You're always telling me what to do, you have these fucked up 'rules' for me like I can't drink or smoke up with my friends-!'

'That's because I don't trust some of your friends!' Grimmjow interrupted, ignoring Stark completely.

'You guys seem pretty busy,' Stark mused, his eyes flickered from the flaming orange head to the burning bluenette.

'What the fuck are you scared of? I'm not going to cheat on you!' Ichigo argued.

'Yea but that doesn't mean your fucking pineapple-headed friend won't try something!' Grimmjow shot back.

'Renji was just messing around, Grimmjow! No need to blow a fucking gasket and sock him!'

'At least his purple eye matched his hair…'

'Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow! Ugh! You're so fucking paranoid!'

'I'll just leave you guys to sort this out,' Stark said uneasily as he inched out of the room.

'_I'M_ paranoid?' Grimmjow repeated in disbelief and barked a laugh as Stark rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. Oh boy, this was going to go on for a while especially after Grimmjow had used his mocking tone. And when he laughed at what Ichigo suggested, then the real war would begun. He could already see Ichigo turning red and decided this was his cue to scram.

'Excuse me, Mr. Virgin,' Grimmjow growled and crossed his arms across his buttoned up pale blue dress shirt. 'But _you're_ the one who goes ape whenever I hang out with my pal Nnoitra!'

'Nnoitra is a fucking pervert!' Ichigo practically shouted to the heavens, raising his hands in the air and the rolled up sleeves of his chocolate-colored hoodie dropped even more due to how hard he threw his hands up. 'The only _fun_ he wants to have with you is in bed so he can fuck you into the mattress!'

'Che, whatever, Ichigo,' Grimmjow sneered and turned his back on Ichigo as if to signal the end of the conversation. Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Stop acting like I'm the bad guy here, Grimm,' Ichigo murmured, his temper cooling down just a bit. The bluenette refused to answer. Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh. 'We need to…sort ourselves out, man! If we keep this up what if…what if there isn't a 'we' anymore?'

Grimmjow flinched at the thought. But he had too much pride. He wasn't going to seem weak and say he needed Ichigo and couldn't live without him. No, he wasn't going to say it.

'What if that's a good thing?' Grimmjow said harshly before he could stop himself. Ichigo froze. Grimmjow actually thought he had stopped breathing. There was a few moments silence and then, he heard a door slam. When he looked behind him, Icihgo was gone. He felt a tug at his heart and stared bitterly at his dressing room mirror where a picture of Ichigo and him was stuck in a corner. Before going out to perform, Grimmjow would always look at that picture because looking at Ichigo and imaingin him being there always made him calm and relax as he did the one thing that made feel special. And that was only because he always imagined singing to Ichigo and Ichigo alone.

But now, after their fight, how could he go out there and have fun when he knew he was going to lose the one thing that was his joy and reason for living? He shuffled miserably out of the dressing room, wondering how was he going to explain to his band about his lousy mood and even lousier singing tonight.

His ears suddenly pricked up. What was that guitar strumming from the stage? Had they already started or something? But he wasn't even there! Were they starting without him?

He angrily stormed towards the stage but was stopped by a pink-haired freak who told him no one was allowed back here and if he wanted to listen to the music he was going to have to go join the rest of the crowd. Cursing the bubble-gum headed weirdo under his breath, Grimmjow rushed to the bar, wondering just what the hell was his band doing on stage without him!

As soon as his eyes landed on the stage, his jaw dropped. There, in the centre of the stage with the spotlight trained on him, was Ichigo. He had a guitar strapped on and was the one strumming the delicately soothing guitar notes. And the rest of the band was just…standing there with their instruments like they had rehearsed this with Ichigo or something. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Just what the fuck was going on?

Ichigo suddenly stopped strumming and dramatically pushed the guitar behind as Ulquiorra took over strumming so Ichigo could grab the mike to start singing.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Ichigo spotted Grimmjow and winked as he twisted to his other side and grabbed the mike with his other hand, his white shirt under his brown hoodie gleaming in the spotlight.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

At this point, Ichigo pushed the mike away so he could adjust his guitar back in front. As he started rocking cords, the rest of the band joined him and he leaned into the mike to belt the chorus.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

'Ohhhh,' Stark and Ulquiorra hummed into their mikes and by now, Ichigo was nodding his head up and down to the beat.

_You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe _

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Ichigo once again pushed the guitar behind him and grabbed the mike close to his mouth. He stared straight at Grimmjow and sent him a smoldering look as he whispered the line again. Then he suddenly pushed the mike away forcefully while looking behind him at Yammy beating away at the drums. He suddenly grabbed the stand now and started stalking the stage with it but after every line he would look up to gaze intensely at Grimmjow who couldn't help but lean against a table with his arms crossed and watch his boyfriend perform like a pro.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said _

Ichigo emphasized this by clutching his hair in a frustrated way but to Grimmjow, he just looked sexier. What the hell had possessed him to think he could live without his berry?

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

The orange-haired berry slithered down on his knees like a snake as he whispered this line, his face twisted into an arrogant smirk. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Arrogant bastard…

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!_

As he belted the last line he hopped to his feet while simultaneously reaching out for his guitar to start grinding on the chorus. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair as he did, shaking at how his boyfriend was acting like a total pompous rockstar on stage. Like he owned it and he knew it. Just like he how owned the bluenette and _that_ they both knew.

'Yeow!' Ichigo screeched and jumped after he sang the last line while Stark kicked his mike aside to saunter up to Ichigo's side as he broke out into a wicked guitar solo. Ichigo stomped one foot while he hummed intensely in tune to Stark's guitaring.

_Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

At the word 'hold' he shook his side from side to side with a total gangster expression on his face that seemed to say, 'I know you want me 'cause I'm damn sexy'. That look had Grimmjow laughing and wanting the berry even more. Like he wouldn't even mind making out with him right there on stage. Screw who was watching. His berry was irresistibly delicious tonight.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe_

While he was singing the chorus once more, Ichigo could feel the crowd pumping up with him and their energy fed him as he bounded across the stage, singing like the song was meant for him to sing. He made sure he was staring straight at Grimmjow as he murmured the last line while cradling the mike. He wanted to put as much emotion as he could into that last line to emphasize to Grimmjow. To emphasize to his boyfriend how much he meant to him and that he could never, _ever_ imagine a life without him. And _also¸ _say what he wanted, but Grimmjow belonged to him and him alone. Nobody could touch his kitten without his permission.

As the crowd cheered till the roof came down, Stark came up to clap him on the back.

'Good work, kiddo,' he said. 'Just to let you know, Grimm couldn't take his eyes off you tonight. And I doubt I'll be able to praise your mad skills tonight once he gets a hold of you so might as well say it now.'

'Thanks, Stark,' Ichigo said warmly as the wavy-haired guitarist took to walk away as Grimmjow pushed past the crowd to reach him.

'Oh and Ichigo! Try not to be too rough. We need him to be able to walk for our next gig!'

Ichigo laughed as he hopped off stage to come face to face with a smirking Grimmjow.

'Well,' Grimmjow breathed, actually speechless of what to say to his boyfriend. Ichigo gave him an equally cocky grin.

'Sexy, I know,' Ichigo said coolly and tugged playfully at his hoodie strings as he winked at Grimmjow who barked a laugh.

'Bastard,' the bluenette murmured and licked his lips as his fiery eyes met the berry's equally intense chocolate ones. The heat between them was intensely suffocating and they wanted to ease it quickly but didn't know how. There was pride was too much and both didn't know who should say something first.

'Ichi-!' Grimmjow began and the strained vocals of the kitten sent Ichigo's senses into hypersensitive.

'Bathroom! Now!' Ichigo moaned and grabbed his hand as they struggled to reach the bathroom in the back. 'It's seriously getting harder to breathe with you just staring at me with those eyes!'

_**Okay so I don't like this sooooo much but I liked the ending at least which I usually do for my stories! And someone asked me if I take request. Well, I like to please my readers so if you have a request I am open to them so feel free to PM me or even mention it in a review! Till next time, ciao! :3 **_


	9. It's Over

**So firstly, I know the song I've picked is kinda demonic but…it's sorta something Grimmjow would say to someone XD**

**So here goes!**

**Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach**

**Don't judge me by the music I listen to :3**

'FUCK!' Grimmjow groaned as he stared miserably at his phone. Ichigo suddenly looked up to see what was troubling his boyfriend.

'What's wrong, Grimm?' he asked, walking up to the bluenette from across the crowded room. Grimmjow was doing a gig today in order to get some sponsorship deals hence he booked a hall and invited loads of top notch people who might be willing to promote his band, Pantera. The last thing he needed was something to worry about.

'It's Nnoitra,' Grimmjow moaned and pocketed his phone with a scowl. Ichigo grimaced.

Ah. Nnoitra Jiruga. Everyone knew who he was. He was practically a celebrity in little Karakura Town when he landed a spot as a model for Aizen Sousuke. Since then, he had moved up the ladder and was one of the top models of Japan. Nobody could believe that the perverted teen was now an international model. Ichigo thought he seemed obnoxious and downright pissing off. But Grimmjow hated him for different reasons.

See, Nnoitra was Grimmjow's ex. They dated while he was still an ordinary guy who liked to shoot birds and egg cars. Though Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow saw in him, he knew that he only hung onto the beanpole because Nnoitra claimed to love him. What bullshit. The minute he was picked to model for Aizen Sousuke he dropped Grimmjow like a hot potato. What were his exact words? Oh yeah.

'You were nothing but a good fuck. Later, bitch.'

For days Grimmjow was broken but he tried hard not to show it. He would hide it behind a tough attitude and becoming the school bully. Nobody liked him. Even Ichigo had hated him when he first transferred to the school. But that was before he found Grimmjow crying his eyes out in the janitor's closet. Ichigo knew it was suicide to approach him but he did all the same. He sat next to him and offered a shoulder for him to cry on. And after that, everything just fell into place. Ichigo started to fall for the blue-haired hunk and Grimmjow couldn't help feeling that they were probably meant to be. A date or two later and the two were an official couple. They couldn't have been happier. Until today.

'What does he want?' Ichigo said coldly. He'd never met him but by seeing Grimmjow so broken up over him he could guess that guy was nothing but a son of a motherfucking bitch.

'Nothing,' Grimmjow murmured and gave Ichigo a perplexed look. 'He just heard about my gig and said he was coming. Something about 'catching up'.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'Why do you make it sound so bad?' he sighed. Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist to drag him closer.

'Guess it is,' he whispered into Ichigo's ear making the red head shiver. 'Stay with me?'

Ichigo snorted and hugged Grimmjow tightly.

'I'd never leave you alone,' Ichigo said fiercely and ruffled the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck. He could feel the bluenette smirking triumphantly. When they pulled apart, he saw how right he was. Then he saw how Grimmjow's head was tilting to the side and leaning in for a kiss. Ichigo didn't protest and eagerly moved in too, itching to taste the sweet taste of his boyfriend's lips.

'HA! Well, well, glad to see you're still active, Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow pulled away suddenly, his lips not even managing to touch Ichigo's before they parted. Annoyed, Ichigo glanced in the direction of the voice and gaped. This guy was fucking _tall_. Like skyscraper tall. Ichigo was surprised he could even fit in the room! He also had long raven locks that seemed to be plastered to his face and wore a bandanna right across right eye. But what really caught his attention was that grin. It was so fucking wide he could probably fit an entire watermelon inside.

'Hi, Nnoitra,' Grimmjow muttered and glared angrily at the man for interrupting him. Nnoitra saw that and laughed maniacally. The posse around him mimicked him but in a lower key like a murmur.

'Don't be so upset to see me, Grimmy!' the beanpole jeered and Grimmjow winced at the nickname. It was his nickname when they used to go out. 'After all, we are old friends! We knew each other _damn_ well!'

Grimmjow scowled at the implications in that sentence. But he let his anger simmer down. Right now, he had to act professional. He had a lot riding on this performance and he couldn't mess it up by trying to beat Nnoitra, a renowned model, to a pulp. He breathed deeply.

'Yeah, but that was a long time ago,' Grimmjow said calmly and grabbed Ichigo's hand when he said this. Ichigo looked at him in surprise. 'And I've changed since then.'

Nnoitra eyed their joined hands warily and his smile slipped a notch. He cleared his throat.

'I heard about your little financial problem,' he said, business-like. 'And the purpose of this gig so I decided to see what it's all about. I'm basically interested.'

Grimmjow stared at him. Wow, Nnoitra was willing to support his band?

'But,' Nnoitra continued and grinned maliciously. 'First I'd like to know what I'm getting involved in. Who knows, you might just swindle me for my millions.'

'Sure.' Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Typical of the bastard to act all high and mighty about himself. He turned to Ichigo. 'Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Got to deal with a…client.'

He wrinkled his nose at 'client'. Ichigo smiled. He brushed some hair off Grimmjow's brow and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

'Gig's in 15 minutes so hurry up,' he said before he disappeared into the crowd. Grimmjow touched his lips that were still tingling. Damn, Ichigo was the best decision he ever made. Someone coughed behind him. He sighed.

'Yeah, so basically I formed my band in my garage around a year ago and-!' Grimmjow began but Nnoitra rolled his eye.

'Cut the crap, Grimmy, you know I don't give a shit about your band,' he sneered. Grimmjow gaped but then recovered. Figures, he was getting suspicious why this bastard showed up out of nowhere. But then, what was he here for?

'I'm here for…other reasons,' Nnoitra said mysteriously and his grin curled slightly. His posse had disappeared and now it was just Grimmjow and him. And Grimmjow wasn't liking it one bit. He didn't trust Nnoitra to behave for shit.

'Oh yeah? What? Hurry it up 'cause I don't have all day,' Grimmjow snapped.

'Hey, I like what you're doing here,' Nnoitra laughed and crossed his arms. 'This little kitty party and all. Adorable. And I don't mind giving you the cash. But I want something in return.'

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

'What?'

'Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy,' Nnoitra sighed as he suddenly shuffled forward to drape his arm around Grimmjow's shoulders. He looked down to grin lecherously at Grimmjow while feathering a hand across the bluenette's cheek. 'You know what.'

Grimmjow blanched and shoved Nnoitra away. He glared at him furiously, his hands balled up into fists.

'So this is why you came back?' he hissed. 'To fuck with me one last time?'

'Doesn't have to be just 'one last time'.' Nnoitra grinned. 'Trust me, with my help you'll be going on tours all over the world. And as your benefactor, I get to come along on the tours to, you know, make sure all your needs are satisfied. As well as mine.'

'Fuck you!'

'See? You want it too!' Nnoitra narrowed his eyes knowingly at Grimmjow's reddening face. 'C'mon! I know you miss me and our times together! You think your red haired bitch can satisfy you? Pfft, there's nobody better than me and you know it!'

'Grimmjow! Ichigo told me you were here! We're starting, dude!' Stark, Grimmjow's lead guitarist, called as he appeared by Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra one more time before he stomped away. Nnoitra just laughed and recalled his posse so that they moved to the front of the stage. Coincidently, that's where he saw Ichigo. He grinned mischievously.

'Hey, you must be Grimmy's new squeeze,' he jeered as he stood next to Ichigo, who jumped at his voice. Oh, he was going to have fun.

'Uh, yea you could say that,' Ichigo murmured and tried to concentrate on the stage.

'So how is he as a lover, huh? Last I remember, he was nothing but a clingy, whiny bitch,' Nnoitra said innocently. Ichigo felt a muscle twitch in the corner of his forehead.

'Listen,' Ichigo said heatedly. 'I know what you did to him so don't try to make yourself look like a victim! So you know what, leave him, and me, the fuck alone!'

'Well, aren't you the fiery one!' Nnoitra guffawed. 'Tell me, and I'm just curious, who usually ends up bottoming? 'Cause trust me, when Grimmjow bottoms it is a fucking major turn on if you know what I-!'

'Hey listen up everyone!' Grimmjow called as he adjusted the mike up to his face. A light shone on the stage, catching the silver chains dangling from Grimmjow's waist and glinting showily. He had taken off his white tank top, which was pretty loose, to reveal a tighter black one underneath that literally looked like it was painted to his body. Nnoitra realized he was drooling and quickly snapped his mouth shut. He forgot how damn hot Grimmjow looked. Especially when he was naked. Nnoitra chuckled to himself as explicit images of the bluenette popped up in his head which earned him a glare from Ichigo. If only the red head could read his mind…

'I want to thank you all for coming,' Grimmjow started. 'And I know I ain't exactly a pop artist but hey, rock is a pretty awesome genre and maybe 'different' is exactly what the music industry needs.'

He nodded at Ulquiorra who then started plucking a sweet tune on his guitar. Grimmjow leaned into the mike and he looked down at Ichigo and Nnoitra while smirking.

_Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over_

At that point Grimmjow lifted the mike from the stand and started head banging like crazy as Stark broke into some sick strumming along with Yammy beating at the drum and Ulquiorra who remained as…stoic…as…ever. But they still sounded pretty good.

'Che,' Nnoitra sneered and crossed his arms. 'What kinda fucked up song is this?'

'Oh, he just got inspired by someone to write this,' Ichigo said slyly and smirked. 'You know, personal experiences are the best source of inspiration!'

Nnoitra glared at him. Grimmjow, who had his back to the audience as he moved his head up and down, suddenly turned to the audience to belt out.

_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
Gotta send him to rehab  
He found out he's got no soul  
But it really doesn't bother him_

_White trash queen, American dream  
Oh what a role model  
Throwing a fit, making a scene  
Like no tomorrow_

'Hey, umm, Nnoitra? Didn't you say you used to know Mr. Grimmjow and that you screwed him over?' a meek sandy haired man next to Nnoitra said. Nnoitra glared daggers at him.

'So?' he said coldly as Stark strummed a few more angry cords.

'What if he's talking about you?' the man continued in his small voice. Grimmjow bent down on his knees as he now hollered the chorus.

_Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
Can't take it no more  
I'm sorry but the party's over_

The talk of the town  
And he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over  
No-o-ow

At the last part he suddenly jumped to his feet and strutted across the stage to one side. He bent down on his knees again and placed on hand on a thigh as he continued to sing.

_Awake by noon, drunk by four  
Sucked up in the showbiz  
You're so lame, your such a bore_

He pretended to yawn at this part before grinning.

_I wanna kick your teeth in_

He kicked the air to emphasize his point. Ichigo laughed. Grimmjow was really have a good time with this song. He was glad. After all, he was the one who suggested Grimmjow should sing it tonight after Nnoitra appeared.

_Plastic smile to match your style  
We can tell you got a face lift  
You're so vain, you're so vile  
You're a number one hit_

Grimmjow stomped his foot in time to the beat before singing the lyrics.

'He is not singing about me, Tesla!' Nnoitra screeched at his minion who shrank back. Ichigo chuckled.

'You never know,' he said in a singsong voice. Nnoitra heard him and glowered at him. Ichigo just flashed him a smile. 'The others seem to be liking it a lot.'

It was true. Most of the business-like men present were murmuring between themselves and nodding in the stage's direction. Grimmjow had just reached the climax of the song and was giving it his all.

_His friends are all gone,  
He's going insane  
He'll never survive without the money and fame_

It's all going down the drain

At the last line, Grimmjow leaned back while dangling the mike above his face. The line echoed in the speakers as Grimmjow straightened up and brought the mike seductively close to his mouth as he whispered the next set of lyrics.

_Hollywood whore  
Passed out on the floor  
I'm sorry but the party's over_

He started bouncing on his heels as the tempo built up.

_The talk of the town,  
And he's going down  
I'm sorry but the party's over!_

He suddenly jumped in the air and stalked the stage as he sang his all before grabbing the mike with both hands and screaming the last few lines.

_Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
Wake up, the party's over  
No-o-ow_

He started laughing on the mike and stumbled backwards till he was level with Stark who was moving his shoulders to the best as he strummed. Then, his eyes glinted as he raised the mike to yell, 'Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya, honey!'

At the final strum he head banged one last time before raising his hands to the air in triumph. The room was filled with the sound of applause. Grimmjow grinned and spotted Ichigo beaming at him. Ichigo gave him a thumbs up. Grimmjow just winked back. Then, as he got down from the stage, he saw a couple of guys coming his way. Businessmen. His heart fluttered excitedly. But he needed to do one last thing before anything else.

'Hey, Nnoitra. I thought about what you said and I got your answer right here,' Grimmjow jeered and before Nnoitra could react, Grimmjow swung his fist right into his other eye. The beanpole howled in pain while his posse gasped and tried to help him.

'Hope that helps you see better in your next shoot!' Grimmjow spat at him before grinning broadly at Ichigo. Turned out today was great after all!

***scratches head* yeaaaa**

**So what did you guys think? :3**


	10. Liar Liar

**FrozenSunLight, I went and youtubed 'I Almost Told You That I Loved You' by Papa Roach and let me tell you I am in LOVE with it! Hence I am dedicating this chapter to you and this song :3 I hope you like it! **

**I don't want to change the lyrics too much and I know you want it to be for Ichigo but the song is sort of degrading the person being sung to hence I won't make it towards Ichigo. However, it IS meant to make him happy and well, I have to make Nnoitra the bad guy AGAIN. Okay I admit I look like I despise Nnoitra but I don't! He is an AWESOMELY perverted villain I just can't help but love and enjoy putting in such situations. So I do this cuz I love Nnoitra. Not cuz I hate him. Just wanted to make that clear :3**

**Basically Nnoitra is going about boasting how he managed to hook up with the hottest guy (namely Grimmjow) and when Ichigo heard about this he was pissed! Basically 'cause Grimmjow had just told him that he loved Ichigo! So how's Grimmjow going to get out of THIS predicament? 0.o**

**Song: I Almost Told You That I Loved You by Papa Roach**

**Warning: Grimmjow gets pretty…'sexual'. That's about as much warning as I'm giving you guys :3**

_Screech_!

Ichigo winced when the mike yelped through the speakers as the sound crew adjusted it for the next act.

'Testing, testing, one, two, three,' someone said lowly over the mike, echoing in the reasonably crowded bar. Ichigo hummed a tune as he drummed his fingers at the table he was sitting at and raised his eyes to catch Grimmjow leaning against a wall next to the stage, casting the sound crew an annoyed look. Ichigo smirked. He knew Grimmjow was getting impatient with all their poking and prodding. He just wanted to get up on stage and sing till his throat felt sore.

Ichigo looked Grimmjow up and down and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to hold in a moan. Grimmjow was sinfully dressed in tight black jeans ripped at the knees with an equally tight black wife beater. On top of that he had a black tie tied loosely about his neck with his blue locks messily arranged so that a few strands drooped over his forehead while he frowned. God, Grimmjow was a walking talking sin.

Grimmjow flicked his eyes in Ichigo's direction and his scowl immediately transformed into a smirk. He could easily read the berry's face and knew what he was thinking. If only there was enough time for a quickie. But for now all he could do was wink at Ichigo before his guitarist, Ulquiorra, walked up to talk to him about something.

Ichigo's heart fluttered when he did. It was so weird how Grimmjow was making him feel these days. But it was expected. After all, Grimmjow had just told Ichigo that he loved the berry.

It was the most amazing moment of Ichigo's life. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, known for being the ultimate playboy of Karakura Town, had declared his undying love for Ichigo. And all because Ichigo wasn't like 'the rest of the sluts' Grimmjow slept with.

Before Ichigo had come along, Grimmjow used to sleep with anyone and everyone left, right and centre. It would've been a surprise if he hadn't bedded practically everyone in the town! And then he met Ichigo and he did a complete 180 on his life. Instead of treating Ichigo like he was a one night stand, their relationship developed into something deeper and soon, they were practically like a couple. But they didn't want anyone to know just as yet. They wanted to wait it out and see how it developed. And then Grimmjow went and told Ichigo a week ago that he loved him.

It was right after they had sex. Grimmjow had leaned in, kissed Ichigo's temple and whispered, 'I love you' lovingly into the berry's ear. And how did Ichigo respond? Well, he kissed him and one thing led to another and they were rutting like cats in bed once again.

Grimmjow was going to come out to all his friends in tonight's performance. This was a big gig for him since this was a kick-off for his band's first album. He wanted to give everyone a taste of his music. And also, he wanted to show his new life which he was going to start with Ichigo.

Ichigo shivered. He had to admit, he was excited. Who would've thought _he_ of all people was going to be Grimmjow's _boyfriend_?

'No way, Nnoitra, you couldn't have!' someone guffawed from the corner and snapped Ichigo out of his daydream. He flicked his eyes in annoyance in the direction of that irritable laugh and saw Nnoitra lolling in a chair and surrounded by a group of awed admirers. Ichigo snorted. Yeah, they probably only admired him 'cause he didn't give a fuck of what people thought of him.

Nnoitra was the only guy Ichigo knew who abused his teachers, in their FACE, and pissed on the mayor's car but never got caught. Yeah, that guy had one fucked up reputation and he was damn proud of it.

'You wanna bet on it, Di Roy?' Nnoitra said with a smirk and leaned forward. 'Go ask him yourself then.'

'Whoa, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, huh?' someone else breathed in awe. 'That guy hasn't slept with anyone in _ages_! How'd you do it?'

What? Ichigo's ears perked up and he completely swerved around to gape at the group. What the hell were they talking about?

'Not much!' Nnoitra cackled. 'The guy's a freaking man whore anyways! He'll go to anyone as long as they have a dick the size of titanic!'

'Wait? You mean you-!' another admirer gasped.

'Damn hell I did!' Nnoitra grinned broadly and emphasized by thrusting his hips forward. 'Right into the wall!'

'You slept with him _and_ you got him to bottom?' Di Roy shook his head in disbelief. 'Damn, Nnoitra!'

'What can I say? I guess you can say he's in love with him,' Nnoitra said casually and shrugged his shoulders before cackling insanely. Ichigo didn't stick around to hear more. He was seeing red and not just because he was angry but also because he felt humiliated. Here he was thinking that Grimmjow actually loved him and then he finds out, from _someone else_ mind, that Grimmjow was still up to his old playboy ways. It fucking pissed him off.

'Hey, Ichi,' he heard a husky voice above him and flinched. He looked up morbidly into Grimmjow's laughing blue eyes. It just pulled at his heart even more.

'We're going to start in a bit and I wanted to remind you to stay close to the stage 'cause I'm planning on pulling you up when I make my grand announcement,' Grimmjow explained, excitedly.

'Why don't you ask Nnoitra instead?' Ichigo muttered bitterly under his breath. Grimmjow frowned.

'Now why would I do that?' he said, perplexed. Ichigo laughed forcefully and jerked a thumb in Nnoitra's direction.

'Ask him. I bet he wouldn't mind explaining things to you _his_ way,' Ichigo continued curtly. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized what Ichigo was talking about. He sighed and placed his black fingerless gloved hands on Ichigo's table.

'Ichi, Nnoitra nothing but a faggot! You cant believe everything he says!' Grimmjow tried to explain.

'Just tell me one thing then: did you sleep with him?' Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow bit his lower lip.

'Look, Ichigo, I know I do a lot of stupid things but I was damn drunk that night and that bastard decided to take adavantage of that! I swear I-!'

'You didn't answer my question,' Ichigo said softly.

'I-! Listen, I didn't mean to, okay? He just…Nnoitra…'

'Why didn't you bother telling me?'

'I…I didn't know how you'd react…'

'How I'd _react_? I just found out you slept with _someone else_ right after you told me you loved me! And do you even know what he's saying? He's saying that you might be in love with _him!_'

'Bullshit.'

'Oh yeah? Well, I'll never know that 'cause you don't tell me anything do you?'

'Ichigo…'

'Save it, Grimmjow. I don't want to hear anymore lies from you. Just…just go, okay?'

Grimmjow's eyes reflected hurt as he backed away from the table. Then, without another word, he turned and disappeared in the crowd. Ichigo let out a shuddering sob and wiped some tears flowing from his eyes. He'd better leave. He didn't want to stick around and see what he lost move on while he was left to wallow in his misery.

'It's show time everyone!' he heard Grimmjow yell over the mike and suddenly, people swarmed to the edge of the stage, carrying Ichigo along with him. He tried to break free but soon, he was right in front of the stage without any escape. He sighed. Looked like he was stuck here. He glanced up at Grimmjow and felt his heart clench in pain. He really didn't want to be here right now.

'So yea,' Grimmjow said solemnly. 'I guess you could say that after this gig I'll be moving up to battle with the big boys! Hey, it's thanks to you guys I'm here so I just wanted to say I'm really grateful to those who were, and still are, there for me!'

People hooted and clapped. Sure he was a complete player but he was still respected because of the fame he had brought to the little town with his music. He had attracted a lot of famous recording labels and Karakura Town had sort of become a tourist spot. So despite his weird habits, people still liked Grimmjow. If only Ichigo could say the same thing.

'So today I heard some rumors about me!' Grimmjow said loudly. 'The fact that I'm sleeping around again when _clearly_ y'all know I don't do that anymore!'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. It looked like Grimmjow was directing this to someone. He no longer felt the urge to leave anymore.

'I'll admit I've been an ass plenty of times!' Grimmjow continued. 'Especially to the people I care about! (was it Ichigo's imagination but was Grimmjow looking at him when he said that?) And I decided-!'

'Can you hurry the fuck up!' someone hollered from the back. Ichigo turned around and scowled when he saw it was Nnoitra. 'Some of us would prefer it if you talked less and screamed more!' Someone nudged Nnoitra who cackled. 'Whoops! I mean sang more!'

And he broke out into peals of hysterical laughter. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he brought the mike to his lips once more.

'Well then I guess I'll skip who I'm dedicating this too 'cause _you'll_ know who it's for,' he murmured, his eyes literally boring into Nnoitra who didn't seem to care.

He turned around so his back was facing the audience and pointed at Ulquiorra, who nodded and started strumming strained but hard cords. Yammy, the drummer joined him, beating a slow beat. Grimmjow strutted down the stage in step to the beat towards Yammy. When he reached Yammy, the drummer stopped playing so that Ulquiorra's strumming echoed in the bar. As soon as Yammy started again, Grimmjow swiveled around, bringing the mike to start singing as he strutted forward.

_You know I love it when you're down on your knees_

When he belted this line, he pointed to the ground as he sank to his knees himself, smirking.

_You shut me up_

He bent forward as he screamed this line, using both hands to support the wireless mike.

_when you swallow me down_

He was smirking as rose up at this line but immediately bent backwards, practically lying down on his back as he sang

_My back to the wall_

_You're going to town!_

He suddenly sprung up on his feet at this line and started chanting the chorus while pointing at the crowd but Ichigo noticed, with suppressed glee, that he was pointing at a scowling Nnoitra.

_I almost told you that I loved you!_

Then he shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he even pointed to the sky when he sang one of the lines.

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie!  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you_

Then, he sauntered up to Ulquiorra and, placing his elbow on the guitarist's shoulder as he leaned against him, started playing with his hair while he continued to sing in his mocking way. Ichigo seriously wanted to laugh 'cause he could see how Grimmjow was enjoying acting like his flirty self _just_ to mock Nnoitra. Grimmjow was Grimmjow.

_I hate to say it but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head_

At the word 'fuck' he pushed Ulquiorra's head away in a playfully angry way though the guitarist continued to play like Grimmjow hadn't done anything and his face was as stony as ever. Grimmjow then slithered up to Stark's side as he continued to sing and grabbed a loop on the second guitarist's jeans.

_I know it shouldn't but it's getting me on  
If sex is the drug then what is the cost?_

Since Stark had assumed a power stance, that is he had spread his legs out, Grimmjow placed a leg on either side of Stark's right leg and, dipping down, ground up the leg like he was going up a slide while arching himself backwards. This act earned him plenty of hoots and wolf whistles. Ichigo couldn't help sneaking a peek at Nnoitra and saw the guy's face was livid. Ichigo smirked. He didn't mind Grimmjow acting like that on stage as long as it pissed Nnoitra off.

At the last line Grimmjow suddenly snapped up and slithered up to the front of the stage, gesticulating violently with his hands, even sticking out his middle finger as he sang the chorus. When he reached the climax of the song, he started to get down on his knees again, even placing his free hand on the floor as he literally crawled across the stage towards the audience.

_You can give me your hand, you can make your demands  
I'm the hardest motherfucker to please_

As he screeched this last line, he stopped crawling towards the stage and lay back completely on the stage as Stark started plucking harshly on his guitar, moving his body with the tune in jerks. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was arching his back on the floor and twisting his body in such a way that Ichigo was getting hard just watching him. And he knew he wasn't the only one. The way everyone was screaming and a few girls were stretching out their hands to touch him he wasn't the only one who was going to come right there.

Grimmjow slowly rose up as he gave a throaty scream over the mike at the end of the guitar solo and got up on his feet, his eyes gleaming and his skin shining from all his antics on stage. As he stood, he started moving one leg in time to the beat while he cupped the mike in both hands while he sang the chorus one more time.

_I almost told you that I loved you_

He paused to put the mike down to catch his breath and grinned as he brought it back up while tilting his head to one side, his hair falling in his eyes.

_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you_

Now Ulquiorra was singing into his mike as back up while Grimmjow got back on his knees and was crawling closer to the stage and closer to Ichigo. Ichigo could feel his heart hammering across his chest as he came closer, Grimmjow's heated blue eyes literally making him melt. As the bluenette sang the last line, he suddenly grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, yanked his head back and kissed him fiercely across his mouth while his band belted the last cords of the song.

Ichigo felt that everyone was probably cheering right now but he was so lost in the kiss he didn't know what to think or even listen to his surroundings. Everything was a blur and nothing mattered but the sweet addictive taste that was purely Grimmjow. And he was loving it. Once they parted, Grimmjow laid his forehead against Ichigo's as the both panted to catch their breaths back.

'Hey,' the bluenette rasped, his voice sore from all the screaming and singing. 'I-!'

'I believe you,' Ichigo said simply and draped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders before kissing him again. 'And don't worry, I still love you.'

Grimmjow grinned. That's all he wanted to hear.

**I don't know about you guys but this turned out way different from what I usually write for some reason :3**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**myLITTLEnekoSHIRO**


	11. Reunion

**I actually took long to post this one up 'cause I was working on how I could make this song relate to the Bleach world :p But I finally finished it so here it is!**

**Ichigo and Grimmjow have returned to Karakura High School for a school reunion! They're still dating but Ichigo is kinda upset that all his friends have progressed so far in their lives and he feels he hasn't done squat! What will Grimmjow do to cheer him up?**

**Song: High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup**

**P.S a couple of things might not make sense but just go along with it :p think of it like a typical music video for the song or something**

Grimmjow felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, his face broke out into a broad grin.

'Nnoitra Jiruga, you son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?' he guffawed as he clapped a hand on his rather tall and lanky blast from the past. The beanpole of a man grinned a big Cheshire smile.

'Around, Grimm, around,' he chortled and ruffled Grimmjow's hair who swatted the hand away to fix it back into its usual spikes. 'I see you're still the same.'

'You're giving me too much credit, Nnoi,' Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes. 'I mean, I'm probably still the same egotistical guy who can't even get into, oh I don't know, Sousuke Enterprises and become the general manager of the sixth division! Nah, I'm just way too dumb for that!'

'No fucking way!' Nnoitra's eyes widened disbelief.

'Fuck me if I'm wrong,' Grimmjow said with a smirk. Nnoitra laughed.

'Don't tease me,' the beanpole exclaimed and the two laughed together.

'It's been too long!' Nnoitra continued as the two made their way towards the buffet and filled up cups of punch. They then leaned against the table and surveyed the crowd milling about the gym of their old school, Karakura High. 'Can you believe we used to be the little brats going to this dump?'

'I swear,' Grimmjow agreed. 'Remember how we both planned to drop out and get rich making a porno?'

Nnoitra snickered.

'But we stuck around 'cause our parents woulda tossed our asses out on the streets,' he said and sipped his punch. 'Kinda glad we didn't. Otherwise we wouldn't be where we are right now!'

'You got that right! By the way, congrats on winning that Oscar!' Grimmjow grinned at Nnoitra. 'To be honest, I didn't think you'd seriously consider being a director once we graduated!'

'Told ya my hobby would get me somewhere!'

'Yeaaa! I don't think anyone else would believe that videotaping the girl's changing room was how you found your calling!'

'Hey, I may have been a pervert but at least I enjoyed high school!' Nnoitra said defensively.

'I'll bet! It's pretty cool to see what happened to everyone else!' Grimmjow remarked. 'It wasn't surprising when I heard that Rukia and Renji got married! It was kinda expected with the way they acted back in the school days!'

'What about you?' Nnoitra said with a sly grin. 'You and Ichigo still an item?'

'It's our 6 year anniversary soon,' Grimmjow answered. Nnoitra whistled. 'We've been going strong. I disbanded Panthera 'cause I needed to get serious if I wanted to support us.'

'Damn! That band was like your world!'

'Yea, well…' Grimmjow smiled as he had a faraway look in his eyes. 'That was before Ichigo.'

'Hey, lover boy, get back to earth! Your world is coming this way and he doesn't look happy,' Nnoitra murmured in his ear and was suddenly gone.

Grimmjow abruptly pulled himself out of his daydreams and saw Ichigo marching his way. His eyebrows were knitted and he was biting his lower lip. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Something was seriously bugging his lover.

'Ichi, what's wrong?' he asked and placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders to get the man's attention. Ichigo lifted his head and his twin chocolate irises were clouded with distress.

'It's nothing,' the orange-haired man murmured as he tried to walk past Grimmjow. 'I just want punch.'

'Don't fuck with me,' Grimmjow scoffed and pushed Ichigo back in front of him while forcing him to look at him. 'Now tell me what happened? You know I hate seeing you upset like this!'

Ichigo looked at him with pleading eyes but finally gave in. He took a step back and placed his hands on his hip.

'It's just…' he began and groaned as he turned his head to the ceiling. 'Ugh, this is so stupid…I just…I don't know…I feel so…insignificant here.'

'What?' Grimmjow said in confusion. 'Okay, as much as I want to help you, Ichigo, you kinda lost me. You feel…insignificant? As in…tiny?'

'See? That's why I didn't want to tell you!' Ichigo said exasperatedly and threw his hands in the air. 'You wouldn't get it!'

'Hey, hey, hey! Look, I'm sorry! But I'm going to need more than that, Ichi! I can't exactly understand you when you talk in riddles!'

'Grimm, look around you! What do you see?'

'Ummm…people?'

'That's right!'

'What?'

'You see people! And not just any people! Do you know what these people are that I'm not?'

'A… real orange-head?'

'_Successful_, Grimmjow! Everyone has accomplished something in their life but me! I'm still stuck writing articles for the local newspaper! I should be a successful editor by now or something! But I'm not! Do you know what that makes me?'

'Uhhhh…'

'A _failure_! And that's what I'm going to be for the rest of my life! Ugh! I suck!'

'Ichi, don't you think you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion? I mean, didn't you just move from writing articles about weddings to _real_ articles of importance?'

'Oh yeah sure, Grimm, people are _so_ interested in knowing about the smuggling of fruit products in the country!'

'I'm just trying to be helpful, Ichi…'

'Yeah…well…you're not…'

'Look, Ichi, everyone isn't as successful as you're hyping it to be! I mean, to me, it seems like everyone is still the same!'

Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms.

'You know what, forget it, I'm just having a bad day or something,' he murmured and turned his back on Grimmjow. He had no right to get mad at him. Grimmjow was just trying to be helpful after all so it wasn't his fault _exactly._ Ichigo felt two arms enclose his waist and he felt Grimmjow rest his head on his shoulder. He relaxed a little. He liked it when Grimmjow was all lovey dovey with him. It always helped calm him down.

'Ichi, you sure you're not PMS-ing?' Grimmjow whispered in his ear. Ichigo froze and felt his blood boil. Okay, maybe sometimes Grimmjow wasn't the most romantic boyfriend. Especially at times like this.

Ichigo groaned and pushed Grimmjow away as he stalked back into the crowd. He just needed to calm down and get away from everyone. That's when he bumped into someone.

'Sorry,' he muttered and tried to get by when the person he bumped into grabbed his shoulder and Ichigo was forced to look up at him to tell him to back the fuck off but stopped when he recognized that grinning man.

'Renji!' he exclaimed in surprise. Right next to him was a short woman with sleek black hair who he knew in a heartbeat. 'Rukia! Hi! How are you two!'

'Well,' Rukia giggled and held up a hand to show the petite ring nestled on her finger. And, cradled in the crook of her arm was a sleeping baby. Ichigo gaped at the little red-headed child just sleeping away.

'Wow!' he breathed and looked at them and then at the baby and then back. 'Congrats! You guys must be proud! I mean, like, proud parents!'

'Yeah, well, ever since we had this little guy we've been the happiest since…ever!' Rukia exclaimed as Renji put his arm around her as he looked fondly at their son. Ichigo gulped. They looked like they were pretty content with their lives. Why wouldn't he be like that?

'Hi, Karakura High, what is up!' exclaimed a very familiar voice over the microphone. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pivoted and gaped at the stage.

'Grimmjow?' he stammered.

'Look, honey, Grimm's on stage!' Renji remarked. 'Wonder if he's still doing his band thing!'

'No, they broke up quite a while back,' Ichigo murmured as he walked closer to the stage, confused as to what the hell was his boyfriend doing on stage?

'You sure? Then I wonder what Ulquiorra, Stark and Yammy are doing on stage with him with their instruments,' Renji commented and pointed at the stage. As Ichigo finally got a better view of the stage, he saw that Renji was right. There was Stark and Ulquiorra with their guitars and Yammy stationed at behind a drum set. Alright, now what the hell were _they_ doing on stage and where did they get the instruments from?

'Grimmjow, what are you upto?' Ichigo thought curiously as he glanced up at his boyfriend clad in his torn black jeans and baby blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

'Wow! Has everyone grown up to be big boys and girls!' Grimmjow exclaimed as winked at a group of women in the corner. 'Yo, Rangiku, seeing anyone?'

'I'll always be single for you, Grimm!' the auburn-headed woman hollered as she downed a glass of punch which he was sure she had spiked with alcohol.

'I know who I'm going home with after this party!' Grimmjow mused and winked as the crowd laughed. 'Nah, but we all know I'm committed! Like hell I'm going to be single when I got a fireball of a lover like Ichigo!'

Everyone started hooting and cheering and Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Renji grinning like mad at him and he smiled weakly. He didn't know whether he should just relax because he seriously didn't know where Grimmjow was going with this!

'And don't get me started on what he's like in bed!' Grimmjow remarked. 'But seriously, jokes aside, we were just talking about how time just flies and soon, everyone had changed and we feel like we don't even know each other anymore! But I beg to differ! I think that no matter what we'll always be the same hormonal teens just out for a good times! So lemme emphasize that with _this_! Hit it, Ulquiorra!'

Ulquiorra suddenly began to crank some sick tunes on his guitar while at the same time Yammy filled it in with his drum beats. While the two played, the whole band moved their heads to the beat and soon, everyone else was doing the same. Even Ichigo. He was still curious as to what his boyfriend was upto but he had to say, the beat was catchy.

Then, as Stark joined, the whole band screamed, 'HEY!' into their respective mikes and jumped as one before Grimmjow broke out into a string of, 'Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh!' With every 'HEY!' they yelled out Grimmjow, who had removed the mike from its stand, would punch the air with his mike hand. At the third 'HEY!' Grimmjwo brought the mike to his mouth and began the first verse of the song while still bobbing his head and his feet spread out in a power stance.

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks_

He winked at this part and everyone laughed.

_All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say_

Grimmjow looked left and right before putting the mike down as the rest of the band hollered 'HEY WAIT!' He brought the mike back to his mouth as he continued to sing while he stalked the stage to the right and stopped there.

_This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

He rolled his eyes while shrugging his shoulders before he started on the chorus while bouncing on his feet.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess!  
And you still don't have the right look_

He was now moving to the centre of the stage now.

_And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_

As he stretched out the word 'trends' he leaned back as far as he could before snapping back up to yell:

_High school never ends!_

As the band broke out into a fresh bout of 'Oh oh's Ichigo was laughing like crazy. Renji poked him.

'Hey, Ichi, you okay?' he asked in concern.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!' he said as he got his breath back and his eyes glittered while he looked lovingly at Grimmjow. 'I just love that fucking son of a bitch to pieces!'

Grimmjow may not be a romantic but he sure knew how to cheer Ichigo up no matter what! Grimmjow now pointed at the crowd randomly as he sang a new verse of lyrics.

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Rangiku did!_

'Hey!' Rangiku cried out.

_How does Orihime keep off that weight!_

He scratched his head at that point to seem clueless before grinning again. Renji laughed like crazy.

'So true!' he chortled.

_And Rukia had a baby so I guess Renji's straight_

'What?' Renji shrieked and glared as his wife and Ichigo started laughing even harder. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing, dear,' Rukia giggled. 'I'm going outside! The music is too loud for the baby! Tell me what happens next!'

'Yeah, sure I will,' Renji grumbled and crossed his arms like a frustrated child. Ichigo grinned at him before returning his attention to Grimmjow. He didn't care why Grimmjow was doing this but was glad he did. He was doing a hell of a job entertaining everyone!

Grimmjow suddenly slid across the stage as he belted out.

_Tia Harribel,  
She's the prom queen  
Syazel Aporro,  
Captain of the chess team  
Nnoitra, the clown  
Stark Gingerback, the quarterback_

He held the mike with both hands as he sang in mock anger.

_Seen it all before!_

He put the mike down to get a breath before bringing the mike up with one hand and gesturing angrily with the other.

_I want my money back!_

He kicked in the air as he sang the chorus one more time. Now the entire gym of people were jumping along and singing the addictive chorus. Then, Grimmjow bent down on his knees while grabbing the mike in both hands once again to sing like an announcer, 'High school ne-ver ends!' He suddenly sprung to his feet and stumbled backwards while nodding his head in tune to the guitar solo Stark broke out in as the guitarist walked to the edge of the stage.

As Yammy beat the last notes of the solo, Grimmjow jumped a full 360 degrees before hopping forward to start singing once more. As he reached the last part of the song he stopped jumping about the stage and stood in the centre to sing. And he was looking straight at Ichigo.

_And I still don't have the right look_

He fingered his shirt and shrugged while smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled back. He knew why Grimmjow was doing this. He was doing this not to make Ichigo feel better but because he loved him. And no matter what happened, no matter how much they changed or didn't change, he would still love him till the end of time.

_And I still have the same three friends_

Grimmjow now walked backwards as he sang this while nodding his head at his band members.

_And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then_

He suddenly slid forward on his knees until he was right in front of Ichigo before singing.

_High school never ends!_

As he got to his feet, the whole gym thundered with a chorus of 'oh oh, oh oh oh-oh!' He clapped his hand in encouragement for people to sing louder. He swaggered to one side and said lazily, 'Here we go again!' With a final shout of 'oh-oh!' he threw his mike hand in the air while his feet were set wide apart. Everyone clapped and cheered as Grimmjow took multiple bows while grinning like crazy. When he locked eyes with Ichigo his smile shortened and became softer.

Ichigo was glad that of all the things that didn't change was the fact that Grimmjow was still in his life. And he hoped that one thing would never end about high school.

**I think this came out messy :3**

**But yessss I updated! So give me credit and reviewwwwww :D**

**Please? :3**

**Oh yes! And any requests? I've decided to take requests as well! But if I don't know the song or can't seem to come up with anything for it I'll have to pass it up! But don't get disheartened! That doesn't mean I won't try to make it into a chapter here! **

**Now where was I? Oh yes**

**REVIEWWWWW**

**Toodles! **


	12. For the Sake of Arguing

**So this is one of my FAVOURITE Nickelback songs and I wanted to do this song REAL BAD for the series. I know it's a break up song according to Chad Kroeger but here it is slightly different. Hope you enjoy**

**Also I want to thank all my reviewers for favorite-ing and alerting this story because honestly I didn't think it would be this popular! I was just writing this because I wanted to and also because my brain isn't big enough to store all of this in it XD *ahem* on with the story!**

**Grimmjow and Ichigo are fighting again. And this time it's serious because Ichigo just gave the ultimatum: if things aren't working out they should break up for good this time. What's Grimmjow to do without his berry?**

**Song: How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

'Stark!'

Stark Gingerback scanned the crowded bar when he heard someone call his name. it would be pretty easy for him to spot the person considering he was on a stage and could see everyone and everything. He finally looked down and saw Ichigo standing just at the edge looking up at him. And he didn't look to happy either. He had a sort of worried and angst expression on his face. Stark frowned as he bent down on his knees so he was level with Ichigo.

'What's up, Ichigo?' he queried.

'Have you…' the range-haired man hesitated for a second. 'Have you seen Grimmjow?'

'Yeah, sure, he's backstage in the dressing room,' Stark answered and pointed a thumb in that direction. 'Why? What's wrong?'

'Huh? Nothing! I just need to talk to him,' Ichigo said quickly before he headed off. Stark frowned again as he stood to his full height. He didn't need Ichigo to tell him. He just asked for the sake of being polite. He knew what was going on.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were the typical couple. They wouldn't go anywhere without each other hence Ichigo was always present for _all_ of Grimmjow's band performances, they would spend hours talking to each other, going out on dates and so on.

However, like all typical couples, they also fought. A LOT. They couldn't go one day without fighting at least five times a day. AT LEAST. Whether it was about the pettiest thing, they just needed to fight. The rest of the band didn't interfere because it wasn't their business but sometimes, their fighting would get so intense they would have to cancel their show because Grimmjow would be damn pissed off.

Stark sighed and tuned his guitar. He just hoped today wouldn't be one of those days. He suddenly looked up when he heard the slamming of a door. Nobody took much notice of that as they were all busy getting drinks from the bar and chatting with their friends. He wasn't the only one that looked up. He noticed that the rest of the band had also pulled themselves from their thoughts to watch as their band leader and his boyfriend stalked to one corner of the bar while arguing like crazy. They didn't know what it was about but they saw how heated it was getting because both were red in the face with their eyes narrowed in bloody murder.

Grimmjow said something and pushed past Ichigo towards the stage. The rest of the band quickly looked down and busied themselves with their instruments. They didn't want their head knowing that they were watching him. But it looked like the fight wasn't over. Ichigo had taken to following Grimmjow while still talking. Soon, they were so close, the entire band could hear them and this time, they couldn't ignore the conversation taking place right in front of them.

'You know what, Grimmjow? FINE!' Ichigo said heatedly and balled his hands into fists. 'I don't give a flying fuck what you do anymore! You can go jump off a fucking cliff for all I care!'

'If it means getting away from you then gladly!' Grimmjow shot back as he whirled around to spit that in his boyfriend's face. Ichigo's face darkened.

'I don't know what I saw in you,' he murmured. 'If I knew you were such an asshole I would've stayed far, far away from you.'

'Finally, something we can agree on,' Grimmjow said sardonically and crossed his arms across his jet black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

'I'll give you something else we can agree on,' Ichigo said calmly as he finally unclenched his fists. He closed his eyes. 'We're through.'

Grimmjow wasn't expecting that. He unfolded his arms and gaped as Ichigo turned around to walk away. His body unconsciously jerked forward as if to try and stop Ichigo but he continued to stand there as his boyfriend of two years walked away. He stood like that for quite a while until he couldn't see Ichigo anymore. The rest of the band just watched him, not knowing what to do or say. Stark looked at Ulquiorra who gave him an expressionless stare before he nodded his head at Grimmjow. After all, Stark was closer to their leader than any of them. Stark sighed and crouched down once more to lay a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. The man flinched before he looked up at Stark with a pained expression.

'Uh, Grimm,' Stark said uncomfortably, wishing he didn't have to be the one to say such a thing at a time like this. 'Show's about to start.'

Grimmjow didn't snap or even yell at him. That wasn't like him. He must be really upset and heartbroken right now. Stark bit his lower lip. If only there was something they could do to help.

Grimmjow blinked a few times before suddenly bounded onto stage and murmured one sentence that made Stark gape at him in surprise.

'We're doing the one we practiced last night,' the bluenette uttered as he adjusted the mike stand.

'But, Grimm, we haven't practiced it enough! We still need to perfect a few rifts!'

'Hey!' Grimmjow suddenly had that scowl back on his face. 'When I say we're doing a song, we're doing the song! Got it?'

Stark raised an eyebrow before shrugging and used hand signs to let the rest know what they were doing. Yammy gaped at Grimmjow while Ulquiorra simply nodded and began to twang a few strings to see if they were tuned. Grimmjow coughed into the mike which echoed in the tiny bar. Everyone stopped talking to look up at the band. Grimmjow plastered on a huge grin.

'I thought we'd open the night with a slow rock number we just wrote,' he spoke softly over the mike and scanned the bar. Maybe he was hoping for too much but he wondered if Ichigo had stayed for his performance. 'It's to all those special ones who need to know how their loved ones can't live without them. Hope you enjoy.'

Stark took a deep breath before he started strumming. All he could think was that he hoped Grimmjow knew what he was doing. Grimmjow began to tap his foot along to the beat as he grasped the mike on the stand in both hands and sang.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling_

And this is how you remind me

He paused to lick his lips and look around the bar once more, his heart racing like crazy. He still couldn't see him. He wanted to stop right now but he knew that he, and probably his band, wouldn't forgive him if he did. As Yammy tapped a fast beat, he brought his lips back to the mike and growled the next verse as he bobbed his head faster.

_This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am_

He now removed the mike from the stand and took to stalking the stage while his free hand swung by his side.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking_

He suddenly turned to face the audience as he spread his legs out while still moving to the beat. He then brought a fist up level to his mike hand and turned his head to the side slightly as he scrunched his eyes shut while passionately belting out the lyrics.

_And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head_

He spread his fisted hand out to represent the number 'five' while he looked dead straight into the audience's eyes before grabbing the mike in both hands again.

_Scream are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet, yet, no no  
Yet, yet, yet, no no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

Grimmjow now stumbled backwards.

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

He now spread a free hand across his chest, right where his heart was beating like crazy. He was singing from his heart. Everyone could tell. But most importantly, his band knew. It was the reason why he wrote this song. He wrote it for Ichigo. And he was hoping more than anything that Ichigo was listening to it right now as he sang it passionately just for him.

_And it must have been so bad_

Grimmjow now curled his hand into a tight fist across his heart as he hunched forward like it hurt him to think about hurting Ichigo.

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

He was not bouncing on the balls of his feet from side to side as he began to sing the chorus once more. After every 'yet', he would bring the mike down to glance to the side before looking straight ahead to repeat the word. When he finished, he brought the mike to his side as he turned his back to the audience. The music echoed through the speakers from the last chorus and Stark played a soft tune as Grimmjow walked towards the back of the stage, his head bent down in thought. Then, he turned to the side and looked up before bringing the mike up once more to sing, still not looking at the audience.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me_

Stark stopped strumming, taking the moment to gaze at Grimmjow. He couldn't tell if he was at peace or still aching from the inside. Whatever it was, it seemed he wanted to sing to _feel_. Whenever Grimmjow sang it wasn't just for fun or to let out some creative steam but to release his emotions in words and notes and music. Singing was his outlet.

As Grimmjow now finally looked at the audience, so did Stark and he noticed how everyone was listening with bated breath like they too were feeling with him. Stark smiled slightly. Grimmjow tended to do that. He made people feel with him in order to understand what his music was all about. That was what made him such a spectacular singer. He wasn't the best but he knew how to touch his audience and reach out to them.

The bluenette now began to walk forward slowly as he sang and as Stark continued to play his bit. Soon, Ulquiorra and Yammy joined in too.

_This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am_

Grimmjow suddenly jumped as he began singing the chorus once more. But this time, the music was grittier, it was harder, it was more passionate. Like a wild animal screaming its emotions out.

_This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking_

The music suddenly stopped completely at this point as Grimmjow's voice rang out with fervor while he leaned forward, clutching the mike in both hands. He quickly jumped up and gesticulated harshly with his hand, pointing at random to the ceiling and the crowd as he belted the rest of the chorus and the music stopped and started just as ruthlessly.

_Scream are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet, are we having fun yet?_

With every 'are we having fun yet?' he would drop his voice huskily, grab the mike in both hands and weave his head from side to side. At the same time, Stark would echo 'These five words in my head'. As the song drew to a close, Grimmjow did a full slow 360 degree turn and breathed, 'no, no,' over the mike before bowing his head and letting the crowd burst out into loud cheers and applause.

There was plenty of hooting as they all took a bow but Stark noticed that Grimmjow still had the lost look on his face. Stark looked at the audience and his eyes widened when he saw a certain orange-headed berry just staring in wonder at Grimmjow. Stark inched towards Grimmjow and nudged him. Once the bluentte looked up, Stark shook his head in Ichigo's direction and when Grimmjow looked, his dull eyes suddenly widened with surprise and glee.

'What are you waiting for?' Stark muttered. 'Go already!'

Grimmjwo didn't need to be told twice and he scrambled offstage to Ichigo. He was already babbling too.

'Ichi!' he started. 'I'm so-! I didn't mean to-! I didn't mean to say that it's just-! I-!'

'Save it,' Ichigo said softly and smiled as he crossed his arms. 'Grimm, you know I can't live without you and I know we fight a lot but maybe…maybe if we worked things out we wouldn't fight so much…'

'We'll do whatever it takes, Ichi,' Grimmjow agreed and grinned widely. 'I don't ever want to hurt you. _Ever_.'

Ichigo couldn't help smiling even more at that sentence not to mention blushing like a little schoolgirl. He laced his hands in the back of Grimmjow's head as the bluenette wrapped his arms around the berry's waist. They then leaned in to kiss each other deeply.

Stark and Ulquiorra watched them with crossed arms. Stark smiled slightly.

'Knew they couldn't stay mad at each other for long,' he remarked. Ulquiorra shook his head and he slipped out of his guitar strap.

'100 bucks they'll find something to fight about in the next five minutes,' the emo mused and turned away to leave the stage. Stark rolled his eyes.

'Oh, come on, Ulquiorra! Don't be such a pessimistic-!'

'What do you mean you don't want to? You didn't mind last time we went!' Ichigo cried out angrily.

'That's because the last time we ate there my tongue got swollen when I specifically told them to leave out the soya sauce in my dish!' Grimmjow retorted angrily.

'You're impossible!'

'Look who's talking!'

'You were saying?' Ulquiorra called out coolly.

'Shut up,' Stark muttered moodily.

**I kinda liked this angle of the story. Normally I'd do it either from Grimmjow's point of view or Ichigo's but it felt nice to do it from the band's point of view! Nice change, ya know?**

**So the usual, hope you like it and again, I DO take requests so please don't be shy to ask otherwise this entire story will be filled with only MY requests and that's not always fun! I like a challenge too! :3**

**Later peeps!**


	13. Bros Over Hoes

**I bet a lot nobody thought this song could be used for this :p oh but it can and it has! I have been basically obsessing over this song and singing it wherever I go XD and since I cannot get it out of my mind it will have to go on my hard drive and eventually here so here you go!**

**So basically, Ichigo is getting married! And Grimmjow couldn't be happier for him! But all of a sudden Grimmjow needs to tell Ichigo something and it involves calling off the wedding! What's Ichigo to do? And how is Grimmjow going to bring his point across to him?**

**This story might be a little different since in no way are Grimmjow and Ichigo in a relationship but they DO love each other except not in that sense. If you don't like you are not obligated to read. To those who continue beyond this point thanks for giving this story a chance! BIG HUG TO YOU :3**

**Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco**

**Note: I don't know whether the group calls itself 'Panic! At the Disco' or just 'Panic at the Disco' but as long as you know which band I'm talking about, grammar can take a back step XD also I am not sure what instruments are used in this song so I will take a guess from all the googling I have done. Enjoy!**

Ichigo nervously hummed a tune to himself as he stood stock still on a raised platform. He was nervous. So damn nervous. How many times had he gone to the washroom? Last he remembered he had gone in 15 times hoping he'd throw up. Right now he felt like going again but it was too late now. He was at the altar, waiting, while he stared at everyone he knew, and didn't know, who stared right back at him.

Nobody said getting married was going to be a piece of cake. It was going to be the biggest and most chaotic roller coaster of his life. The in laws, the planning, the cake (choosing a goddamn cake had been a stressful time!) and of course the wedding day itself!

He was instantaneously reminded of bungee jumping off a cliff once with his pals. He was so damned scared and sure that he was going to die. But then, he took the plunge and it had felt so fucking fantastic that he did not once but three more times before everyone told him enough was enough. Right now, he felt that same fear he had felt when he had been standing on that cliff. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he was more scared now then when he was on that cliff!

He exhaled slowly and pumped his chest out. No, he wasn't going to chicken out now! He had promised Rukia, when he had proposed, that he would _never_ abandon her and he was going to stick to that promise! Things might look scary right now but the reward at the end of all this was going to be worth it! As long as he had Rukia and friends like Renji, Shinji, Grimmjow and-speaking of which, where the hell was the bastard?

Ichigo glanced from the corner of his eye in the direction of his friends standing by his elbow. He saw the empty space between Chad and Shinji and glared at Shinji like it was all his fault. Shinji saw that look and shrugged his shoulders. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo looked in front again just as the orchestra struck the wedding march. Ichigo's heart did a back flip. It was show time.

The huge front doors of the church opened at a painstakingly slow speed. So slowly, that Ichigo thought he was going to hyperventilate into a heart attack before Rukia even arrived! Finally, the doors opened and there she was, his angel, his reason for living, all adorned in a beautifully embroidered spaghetti strap wedding dress and a shimmery veil over her head and face. It trailed at the back and was being carried by Nel and Yachiru, the flower girls.

Ichigo grinned widely. She was looking exquisite. And she was all his. Suddenly, he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He pulled his hand away, thinking it was Shinji or Renji teasing him. But when the tugging persisted, he whipped around angrily to be greeted with an anxious Grimmjow. Thankfully he was dressed suitably for the wedding in a tux. God knew what he would have worn otherwise with that worried expression on his face.

'Grimmjow?' Ichigo whispered. 'What's wrong? You look…distracted.'

'Ichi, if I ask you something would you do it?' Grimmjow suddenly asked. Ichigo blinked in surprise and looked down the aisle as Rukia drew even closer.

'Does it have to be now? It's kinda a bad time for me,' Ichigo hissed.

'Trust me, it's gotta be now,' Grimmjow continued quietly.

'Fine! What is it?'

'Call off the wedding.'

Ichigo blanched and quickly recovered his facial expression so that he smiled at the audience once more to show that nothing is wrong.

'Are you crazy?' Ichigo whispered furiously.

'Ichigo, you have to do it! It's about Rukia! I'll explain once you call this scam of a wedding off!'

'Scam of a-! What the hell? Do you even know what you're saying, Grimmjow?'

'I told you I'll explain everything after the-!'

'Grimmjow, stop! You're sounding ridiculous! I am getting married! I need your support right now!'

'You are getting my support! And I am telling you that you are not marrying the woman you think you know! She's-!'

'Enough!' Ichigo whispered snappily and shot Grimmjow a death glare. 'Either shut your trap or get the hell out of this room! I will not have you insult my soon to be wife! Do I make myself clear?'

Grimmjow opened his mouth to argue but then shut it, his eyes glittering in anger. He didn't say anything but pushed past Chad towards the door on the side, muttering something under his breath all the time.

'Ichigo?' said a soft voice close by. Ichigo swiveled around to come face to face with a veiled Rukia. The music had stopped and the band, consisting of Ulquiorra at violin, Stark at the harpsichord and Yammy at drums (for some weird reason), had stopped to now watch the wedding commence. Ichigo smiled at Rukia reassuringly though his heart was beating like a mad animal against his chest.

'Ready?' he murmured to her. He could barely make out the ghost of a smile under all that fabric. The veiled bride nodded.

But before the sandy-haired priest called Urahara could say anything a mike screeched out in the hall which caused everyone to turn around to find the source of the noise. Once Ichigo located the source of the noise, his eyes narrowed.

'Grimmjow,' he cursed under his breath as his blue-haired best man stood on the platform, mike in hand and giving Ichigo a determined look. What the hell was he upto?

'So we all know,' Grimmjow spoke over the mike. 'That today is a big day for our man and my best friend, Ichigo! He is, after all, getting married, am I right?'

Everyone clapped uncertainly. They, too, didn't have a clue with where Grimmjow was taking this.

'Marriage can be scary!' Grimmjow continued as he paced the stage. 'You never know what it might have in store for you! I happened to find out something interesting about it tonight! And you know what I thought I might share it with all of you because well, I just couldn't wait till dinner!'

He gave a hand signal to Ulquiorra, who raised an eyebrow at him before sighing and then positioning the violin to start plucking a rather strained but melodious tune. Grimmjow nodded his head in time to the beat. As Stark joined in, Grimmjow brought the mike to his mouth with both his hands.

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

He jumped off the platform to now walk up the aisle towards Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him while Rukia had lifted her veil to glare daggers at the bluenette as he came closer.

_"What a beautiful wedding!_

He gestured to the hall with one free hand before he raised it towards Ichigo and Rukia like he was asking them to take his hand and started walking towards them more quickly.

_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_

He now draped a hand around Ichigo's shoulders and looked straight at him as he sang this line. Ichigo continued to glare at him while he had his arms crossed across his chest.

_The poor groom's bride is a whore_

He looked accusingly at Rukia with his head cocked to one side in pity. Rukia's eyes bulged.

'WHAT?' she shrieked. Grimmjow had already hopped off the altar and was walking down the aisle once more while singing to the people seated as they gaped at him with open mouths.

_I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No!_

He wagged his finger in disapproval at the audience.

_It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality!_

'Can you believe what he is singing!' Rukia spat out angrily and crossed her arms. Ichigo was just staring at Grimmjow in wonder. Rukia gaped at him. 'Ichigo!'

'Huh? What? Of course not! It's absurd!' Ichigo sputtered. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

'Well, then do something!' she insisted.

'Ummm,' Ichigo hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck.

'ICHIGO!'

But before Rukia could rant again, Grimmjow was back on the altar and was standing between them, making the two jump apart at the sudden intrusion. He turned to Ichigo as he sang, placing a hand on his shoulder as if in reassurance.

_Well in fact  
We'll all look at it this way  
I mean technically the marriage is saved!  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne_

For the second verse, he suddenly turned to Rukia and repeated it, smirking as he laid a hand on her shoulder as well while singing animatedly such as moving his head from side to side. She gave him a disgusted look and pushed it off. As he softly sang, 'pour the champagne' he began to walk away from the 'happy couple' towards the platform once more as the music softened slightly and then sprung to life once he jumped back onto the platform. He leaned back as he sang the chorus once more into the mike.

As he came to the second part, the music took on a haunting note and by then, the entire crowd was bobbing their heads and tapping their feet to the music. All except Rukia that is.

'This is so stupid!' she screeched. 'Are you actually going to believe what he is saying just because he is _singing_ it?'

'I dunno, it's kinda catchy,' Ichigo blurted out before he even knew what he was saying.

'Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that!' Rukia groaned as she covered her eyes in irritation. 'This is probably more stupid than what Mizuiro said to be yesterday-!'

'Mizuiro?' Ichigo repeated and narrowed his eyes. 'I thought you said you didn't talk to your _ex_-boyfriend anymore!'

Rukia suddenly realized what she said started shaking her head profusely.

'No, no, no, of course not, baby!' she stammered. 'I mean when I talked to him AGES ago! AGES!'

'Rukia!' came a voice and in stumbled Mizuiro from the front entrance, panting hard. 'Baby, why did you lock me in the cupboard when you heard someone coming? I thought we were going to run away after the wedding together, you and me!'

Ichigo glared at Rukia who shrank into a small ball.

'I'm…sorry?' she squeaked. He rolled his eyes and hopped off the altar to join the rest of the crowd who had now gotten up to dance around in the little church hall.

As Yammy began to beat a heavy tune on his drums, Grimmjow belted out the chorus once more and noticed Ichigo making his way towards him. He grinned as he sang 'With a sense of poise and rationality!' while he pulled Ichigo onto stage and they both sang the chorus into the mike this time.

_I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

Now Grimmjow took the mike so he could sing the last bit of the song as dramatically as possible while Ichigo laughed and clapped on the side. As the band eventually played the last note, Grimmjow tossed the mike in the air before catching it and grinning at the people now crowded around the stage. They all applauded his talent and a few oldies asked him to play a number from their time. Grimmjow bowed a couple of times before making his way towards Ichigo and grinned at him.

'Okay, okay,' Ichigo admitted after Grimmjow just smirked at him for a few minutes. 'You were right I was wrong! My bride was a whore and next time I'll listen to you! Happy?'

'For now,' Grimmjow said slyly and got a punch on the arm. He laughed. At least Ichigo wouldn't have to spend another couple of hours in the bathroom again!

**I feel that this would be incomplete if I didn't add a little note at the end sooooo reviews please people and I accept requests so don't be shy yada yada yada I love you all! Byeeeee BD**


	14. No Matter What

**So this is a request by ****IILesGeMeAuxII and I didn't like this song in the beginning I'll be honest but I've been listening to it a lot lately because the guy I love just left on a trip and he won't be back in time to see me off to America for college. So technically I've been depressed and miss him like CRAZY so IILesGeMeAuxll, if you don't mind, I'll be modeling this story a bit like my scenario but I hope you like it and thanks to you, I actually like the song now XD**

**So basically, Ichigo is leaving to go abroad for studies to Europe and he's depressed that he might drift away from his boyfriend, Grimmjow. Grimmjow is trying to comfort him but nothing seems to be working. What's the bluenette to do?**

**Song: Perfect Two by Auburn**

Grimmjow's eyes bulged out.

'What do you mean you're leaving?' he managed to croak out. Ichigo winced at the hurt in that tone.

'I mean that I'm going to Europe for college, Grimm,' he said softly and held his boyfriend's hand tightly as he did. 'And I won't be back for…a while.'

'Define 'a while'?'

'Like…I dunno…three years…'

'So I won't see you for three years?'

Pause. 'Yea, I guess…'

'Wow…' Grimmjow scrubbed his face his hand as if to erase the shocked expression on his face which he then replaced with a pained smile. 'Well, good luck with that, Ichi.'

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo said exasperatedly as he released his boyfriend's hand to stare at him in disbelief. Here they were, on the most amazing date at the school carnival where Grimmjow had also just won him a stuffed rabbit toy, and Ichigo had just broken the terrible news but all he can say is 'good luck'?

'What's wrong, Ichi?' Grimmjow asked in confusion.

'It's just-UGH!' Ichigo threw his hands in the air, letting the toy rabbit cascade to the dirt ground. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to stare at him. 'Don't you care that I'm leaving?'

'Of course I do!' Grimmjow insisted. 'But there's nothing that can be done about it, Ichi! You're leaving and I'm not going to ask you to sacrifice your education for me!'

'It's not that it's just-!' Ichigo bites his lower lip in hesitation.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had been going out for only three months but it felt like a lifetime. They were so in synch with each other's thought, feelings, emotions that they were practically like Siamese twins. They couldn't go a day without each other and all their friends could see that they were made for each other. True both had rough relationships before but ever since they met, it was like they could see again. Life just had a new meaning to it all of sudden and the reason either one was even living was because of the other.

Ichigo loved Grimmjow to pieces. Grimmjow was his life, his soul, his fucking air for God's sakes! But then again, they had only been going out for three months and Ichigo was afraid. They weren't going out long enough for him to trust Grimmjow completely. Ichigo had had fucked up relationships before where his boyfriend always ended up either leaving him, cheating on him or getting bored. Each relationship had shredded him because each never lasted for long. So he was afraid: what if it was the same with Grimmjow? What if he ended up getting hurt? What if…because he was no longer there, that Grimmjow would move on and find someone else? And then what will become of Ichigo?

'It's just what? Hello? Ichigo?' Grimmjow called as he waved a hand in Ichigo's face. Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts and slowly picked him the stuffed bunny before looking up to stare deep into Grimmjow's eyes. It was now or never. He had to do this otherwise one of them will end up getting hurt.

'I don't think we should do this anymore,' he murmured. Grimmjow blinked in confusion.

'What?' he asked blandly.

'See each other so much.'

'Why?'

'Because…because it will only hurt…us…when I leave…'

'Shut the fuck up, Ichi!' Grimmjow said furiously. He couldn't believe Ichigo was even thinking this!

'No, Grimm, it's for the best!' Ichigo shook his head and smiled at him just slightly. 'Long distance is a bitch, Grimm! It never works! Couples just end up fighting like crazy because of the distance! Grimm, I would go mad if I couldn't see you, hear you or even touch you. I can't live without you so how can I go abroad without getting to see you every minute of my life?'

'Ichi-!'

'Grimm, I don't want to jeopardize our relationship…'

'You won't! We'll make it work! I'll call you every day! We'll Skype and stuff-!'

'It'll only make the heartache worse. Sorry, Grimmjow, but this is goodbye…'

Without waiting for him to reply, Ichigo forced himself to turn his back on Grimmjow and walk away, each step like a knife jabbing his heart and each tear that slipped from his eye stung like an angry hornet. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had walked away from the best thing in his life. His worst nightmare had come true: he was going to die a lonely, sad, depressed man without 27 cats.

He stopped just outside the exit of the carnival and looked at the bunny in his hands. He should probably give this back to Grimmjow. Having anything that reminded him of the bluenette would just hurt. As he trudged back into the grounds, he heard the announcer calling for everyone to gather around for the talent show. He wasn't paying attention until he heard a familiar voice that made his jaw drop and made him rush to the now crowded stage at the end of the carnival. Using all the force his body could muster, he shoved his way to the front and saw exactly what he thought he would see although he was wishing his brain was playing tricks on him. Just what the hell was Grimmjow doing on stage? And with a guitar? Since when did he play guitar?

'So, sonny, what'll you be playing for us today as a show of your talent?' the announcer, who was their art teacher, Urahara Kisuke, said jovially as he then placed the mike close to Grimmjow's mouth. The bluenette looked nervous. Naturally. Grimmjow had stage fright.

'I-' he stuttered. He was so nervous! Ichigo had half the mind to jump up and drag him away. He hated seeing Grimmjow look uncomfortable. It made him want to protect and save his lover from humiliation. But right now, he _really_ wanted to know what the bluenette was up to and pulling him off stage would never satisfy that curiosity.

'I…want to sing a song…to someone special…' he finally managed to mumble. Urahara grinned.

'Ohhhhh! A love song!' he winked at Grimmjow who just mumbled something and nodded his head. 'And how is that a talent may I ask?'

'Because he won't be around much longer,' Grimmjow said automatically as if he didn't need to think twice about answering that. 'And I want to show him my talent that no matter how far away he is, I'll always love him.'

Everyone began 'awww'-ing and cheering him on to start singing. He grinned weakly and began to strum the guitar as he hummed over the mike. Ichigo could feel himself going red but his heart was beating like it was high on something as he stared intensely at his boyfriend. Then, Grimmjow opened his mouth to sing and Ichigo felt like he was on cloud nine.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain  
And I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
You can be the hero  
And I can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

'That's so sweet,' someone sighed. Ichigo could feel his heart melting at the softness and emotion in those lyrics. It was unbelievably adorable and he felt like crying.

_Don't know if I could ever be without you  
'Cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need  
Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry_

Ichigo choked out a laugh.

'Really, Grimm? Really?' he thought sarcastically but at the moment he was standing with his arms crossed and grinning like crazy at his boyfriend pouring his heart out in singing out this song.

_You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

At this point, Grimmjow caught Ichigo's eye and his heart literally stopped. He was so close to pausing in his singing but he knew if he did, he would never be able to relay this message to Ichigo again. He meant every word he was saying and he wanted Ichigo to know how much he meant to him.

So he just smiled at Ichigo and kept singing.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

'I mean the world to him,' Ichigo realized. And he felt himself going red not in embarrassment but in shame. How could he have been so selfish to think that they should stop talking! It might have saved him but didn't he think that it might hurt Grimmjow? How could he have doubted how much Grimmjow cared for him? Grimmjow loved him so much he was willing to swallow his stage fright just to sing Ichigo a song to explain that how much the berry meant to him. If that wasn't love then he didn't know what was!

_You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together_

As he broke out into the chorus, Ichigo was ready to jump up on stage and kiss Grimmjow passionately in front of everyone. He was so eager to prove to Grimmjow that he loved him just as much because he had finally seen the light. Doesn't matter that he was going. As long as he knew that Grimmjow was his and he was Grimmjow's, nothing else mattered.

The next set of lyrics seemed to be directed just at Ichigo because they made him suck his breath in at the emotion in the them and the way Grimmjow seemed to be looking right at him with those intense eyes of his. It was like he was trying to convince Ichigo that what he was singing wasn't just a song it was a declaration that he would love him forever.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see you walk down the aisle_

As he finished it off, Grimmjow closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm his frantically beating heart and his shaking body. That was the scariest thing he had ever done in his life! And he hoped it was not for nothing!

As he opened his eyes again, he saw how everyone was cheering like mad but what made him grin the most was that Ichigo was cheering the hardest. He put the guitar to one side and climbed down from the stage to approach Ichigo. Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo launched himself at Grimmjow, kissing him passionately on the lips. Everonye had backed away and started wolf-whistling at them but they didn't care. They were so involved in each other nothing mattered.

'Love you, Ichi,' Grimmjow murmured as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. 'I won't ever leave you. You're mine and that's all I care about it. You'll always be. Because we're the perfect two.'

Ichigo laughed at the reference to that last line. He smacked him on the head with the bunny.

'Okay, Mr. Romantic, let's go back to my place and I'll give you a small treat,' he teased and nipped Grimmjow's bottom lip. That made the bluenette grin even more widely.

'Hey, don't mistreat our bunny!' he shot at him and grabbed the bunny to cuddle it. Ichiog raised an eyebrow at him.

'Excuse me, but it ain't our kid or anything, Grimm!' Ichigo shot back and snatched the bunny back.

'I could be implying something with that,' Grimmjow said with a shrug of his shoulders and winked at Ichigo. Ichigo gaped at him before landing a well aimed punch on the bluenette arm who was laughing wildly.

'Pervert,' he muttered as the two linked arms and walked away.

**Okay this was UNBELIEVABLY CORNY but come on, kinda cute! And a bit OOC for Grimm and Ichi :3 the bunny is actually a reference to me and my guy cuz I gave him a real one for his birthday XD**

**Hahaha so please review and any more requests are welcome yo!**

**PEACE OUT**


	15. Gypsies and Guitars

**Yo! Been a while! Now I wasn't in the mood to update this story even though I have TONNES of songs I want to do for this but I will do it as ideas occur to me. Bear with me. I am lazy like fuck**

***ahem* ANYWAYS**

**Grimmjow and Stark are two ambitious musicians travelling the skirts of Romania when they happen to stumble upon a gypsy clan. Normally, they would have gone their separate ways but a certain orange-headed gypsy catches the bluenette's eye who seems to be quite interested in him. So what are the two to do about that?**

**Song: Into the Night by Chad Kroeger ft. Santana**

Grimmjow turned around and glared at Stark.

'Will you hurry the fuck up?' he growled at his companion while he waited impatiently at the top of the grassy mound they were currently climbing. Stark cocked his cream-colored fedora hat up so he could survey the fiery bluenette from under the rim and gave him a demure smile.

'Patience was never your forte, Grimmjow,' he mused as he tilted his hat back down and adjusted the strap of the guitar currently nestled on his back. He still continued to saunter slowly up the hill which didn't help Grimmjow's temper.

'Landing a good right hook has been, Stark, and you better not forget it,' Grimmjow said heatedly as he turned on his heel to march forwards, determined to put as much distance between them as possible.

Too bad at that point a rock had decided to magically appear before his feet unnoticed and cause him to lose his balance. Stark wasn't sure what happened to Grimmjow when he looked back up but all he heard was a scream followed by the sound of someone rolling downhill and a loud 'FUCK!' in the end. Still, it wasn't hard to guess what happened to his blue-haired ruffian of a friend. The event did make him move faster as he hurried to the edge of the mound to see that Grimmjow had rolled all the way to the bottom and was currently groaning in pain.

'Hey! You okay?' Stark called. Grimmjow, despite being in pain, glared up.

'I just rolled down a fucking hill! How do you think I feel?' he snapped and tried to get up. He heard a couple of bones pop and winced. That was painful.

'You must feel pretty banged up it what you should feel,' someone close by said merrily. Grimmjow froze and looked in the direction of that voice.

What he saw both shocked and creeped him out. The man before him was dressed in the most ludicrous outfit ever. He had an abnormally long mane of straw-coloured hair and a smile so wide he could have swallowed an entire melon in one gulp. He wore multiple bandanas across his forehead while a peacock feather was stuck behind one ear. And that was just his headgear. His body was covered in the strangest assortment of clothes that was for both male and female. This included a purple ankle length skirt under which he wore jeans with a frayed bottom, a russet vest with gold lining and a loose flannel shirt underneath. On top of that, he wore a number of rings on both hands AND he held a huge cooking pot under one arm with a toilet brush in the other.

'It's rude to stare,' the man interrupted Grimmjow's thoughts. The bluenette quickly turned red and looked down at the green grass swaying before him.

'Sorry about my friend here,' he heard Stark utter as his calm companion slid down the hill smoothly to his side. Grimmjow gave him a side glare. Show-off…

'He can't help being rude at times,' Stark continued, completely ignoring Grimmjow's glare. The man waved at him with his brush.

'No worries!' the man continued brightly. 'Just saw him in trouble and thought he might need some help! And now that we've talked I think it would be rude of me if I didn't invite you two for dinner with me and my family!'

That was when the two friends noticed a tent pitched up on the side next to a tree with a string of laundry on the side, a fire cooking a pot of something scrumptious and, of course, a half a dozen people of different sizes, and clothing, sitting around said fire watching them intently with kind smiles.

'Hey, you're gypsies!' Grimmjow said suddenly as he sprung to his feet. The strange man chuckled.

'Yes, last I checked, I suppose we are,' he mused. 'I'm Shinji by the way and if you're nice to me I might not have to use my voodoo magic on you!'

He winked and walked back to his camp. Grimmjow stared after him.

'He's joking, right?' he asked Stark nervously as they followed him. Stark just rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, Grimmjow, I don't know how you managed to get an education,' he muttered under his breath. Grimmjow cast him one last glare before they sat on the floor beside the fire and introduced themselves before Shinji named everyone present.

'This here's Mashiro…' a neon green-haired girl waved her hand cheerily at them, '…Hiyori…' a much younger and shorter blonde girl just grunted an acknowledgement, '…and Ichi-wait, where is Ichigo?'

'Right here, Shinji,' snapped a testy voice from inside the tent and out emerged by far the quirkiest and most interesting man of the bunch. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

His crown of bright orange hair stood out like an unruly bushfire. The man had probably tried to hide it with a forest green bandana but to no avail though it brought out the brightness of his hair in an alluring way. He sported a number of chains around his neck which included a golden cross, as well as bracelets of every hue Grimmjow could think of and not think of. He wore a plaid, un-tucked shirt with a matching green and white plaid pattern as well as indigo breeches and knee high boots plus a scarlet sash tied around his face. He was like a burst of color amongst his companions, a freaking rainbow amongst rainbows except dyed the wrong colors. And yet, he was beautiful and mesmerizing.

'Easy, tiger,' Stark chuckled as he elbowed the bluenette to stop him from staring and worse, drooling. 'In case you're still star struck, the apple of your eye is glaring at you in a 'don't fuck with me' way.'

And true enough, once Grimmjow snapped out of it, he saw that those beautiful chocolate orbs were hard as they bore a hole into him with their intensity. Grimmjow decided to be the gentlemen, for once, and introduced himself.

'Hello there,' he said politely and rose to his feet to approach the bright haired man. He extended a hand. 'My name is Grimmjow. And this is Stark. We are musicians touring the world in order to share good music and notes as well as learn from people we meet.'

Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow's outstretched hand, still scowling, his own hands crossed across his chest.

'I would love to learn a thing or two about you,' Grimmjow murmured under his breath, in awe of how close he was to this specimen of a gypsy. However, it seemed he hadn't whispered it low enough. At that moment, Ichigo's eyes snapped up and Grimmjow literally felt like he was smacked in the face with a hammer due to the anger smoldering in those irises.

Ichigo quickly rapt a string of words from some sort of strange language at Shinji. They were snappy and sharp and as soon as he was done talking, he turned around to disappear back in the tent. Shinji gave Grimmjow an apologetic look before hurrying after Ichigo.

'Ichigo is such a child,' the one called Hiyori scoffed as she got up from her perch to pour a bowl of the steaming soup from the pot for herself. 'Always finding a reason to get pissed off and throw a tantrum.'

'What did he say?' Grimmjow asked, still in a daze at what had just happened. Hiyori plopped back in her place with a torn piece of bread.

'Don't worry your pretty little head about him,' she said roughly and ripped a chunk of the bread with her teeth. 'He normally speaks in Romani when something really gets to him. And you _really_ got to him.'

Grimmjow didn't know whether that was a compliment or an insult but he accepted his bowl of soup and bread and dug in. He was starved and the last meal he had was when he and Stark played in a village just this morning in order to buy a measly loaf of bread. As they all ate, Shinji and Ichigo did not reappear. After the meal, Mashiro brought out a set of drums which she began to beat as everyone got to their feet to dance. Stark and Grimmjow sat on the side and watched at the gypsies danced their strange dance of elaborate hand gestures and irregular feet movements. Nobody could ever understand gypsies. They were an enigma to the very strands of hair on their heads. Some said they were evil other said they were misunderstood. Right now, Grimmjow thought they were nothing but creatures roaming the earth in search of a home. And when they had nothing else to do, they would dance off into the night.

Suddenly, Grimmjow spotted a flash of orange. He sat up straighter and looked intently into the throng of dancers. Sure enough, there was Ichigo swaying to the beat of the drums. He didn't know when he showed up but he wasn't questioning. He was enjoying the way the man's body moved, how it undulated and twisted in strange but spellbinding ways. Grimmjow actually believed he was under a spell. The spell of the strange but gorgeous gypsy that was Ichigo.

He didn't notice how everyone else had stopped dancing in order to watch Ichigo as well. As Ichigo weaved his hands around his body, he ended in a dramatic but elegant pose that didn't pose him as feminine but had a sense of grace and demanded respect for his talents. Everyone clapped. Grimmjow clapped the hardest, his eyes never leaving the gypsy. Sadly, Ichigo never looked in his direction. Or perhaps, he refused to. This thought really struck Grimmjow hard in his chest. Stark saw how his mood faltered and nudged him comfortingly.

'Do you want to get a move on?' he whispered. Grimmjow eyed Ichigo one last time. The gypsy continued to ignore him. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. As the two got up to bid goodbye, Shinji suddenly appeared in their vision.

'Now wait just a minute!' the man cried out, while wringing his hands. 'Surely two fine musicians weren't going to leave without imparting some good music on us? Or were you thinking of sneaking away after our hospitality?'

Grimmjow gulped and looked at Stark helplessly. This crazy guy sure had got them in a jam. If they left without playing something then they would just look rude after the gypsies had been so nice to them. Stark just shrugged his shoulders and pulled the guitar forward from his back while tuning the strings. Grimmjow cleared his throat and surveyed the audience. He saw, with a plummeting heart, that Ichigo was still not looking at him. He was busy talking to a serious man with an eyebrow piercing and ash blonde hair.

'So, um, what do you want us to sing?' he said nervously. Shinji waved his hands at him as everyone seated themselves in a semicircle around the musicians.

'Anything!' Shinji beamed. 'Sing about feeling, sing about inspiring, sing about desiring! After all, it all comes from your heart and the center of the heart…is magic.'

'What?'

'SING ALREADY DAMN IT!' Hiyori yelled and slouched back, grumbling about dilly-dallies.

'Okay, okay,' Grimmjow mumbled and looked at Stark, who was now ready. Swallowing one last time, he looked at the crowd and glanced only briefly at Ichigo before starting. 'This is a bit spontaneous for both of us so bear with us! I'll be singing about what truly captivated us tonight when meeting you gypsies! Truly you are a culture like no other and I mean it with no offense!'

This piqued Ichigo's interest as he now took to glance at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow nodded at Stark who started playing a soothing tune on his guitar. As Stark moved his head in time to the beat while he bent over the plucking strings, Grimmjow stared off to his right, his ponytail brought to the front by the head movement, and he moved one leg to the music while snapping his fingers. By now, Ichigo was staring at him full on while everyone on the ground was moving in place to the wonderful music.

Suddenly, Grimmjow looked right into Ichigo's eyes, making the gypsy inhale sharply. Now that he had his attention, Grimmjow pointed to the sky with both hands as a sultry and husky voice poured from his lips.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell_

At this point, he clutched his hands into fists in front of him, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's for a minute.

_He had fire in his soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

He forced his hands to the sides of his body as he sauntered to one side. Stark stood by, one foot on a rock to steady the guitar he was serenading away with his delicious guitar skills.

_There were drums in the air_

The beating of drums sounded through and Grimmjow looked to grin at Mashiro tapping her drums in time to Stark's strumming. He turned his attention back to Ichigo who had now quirked an eyebrow at him, not in anger, but in amusement. The bluenette began to clap his hands and soon, everyone had joined in, even the man standing next to Ichigo.

_As he started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with his hands_

He now began to clap his hands above his head while stamping one foot in time to the beat.

_And we sang_

Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices rang like the angels sing  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

_Ay oh ay oh_

Grimmjow turned his head to the side as Stark belted out a mean note on his guitar.

_Ay oh ay oh,__  
__And we danced on into the night!_

Grimmjow leaned back so far everyone was hooting and cheering for his spectacular performance. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes, apparently seen enough, and was about to head back to the tent when Grimmjow continued to sing, his tone more insistent and deeper this time. The very intensity made Ichigo shiver as he turned around to watch the bluenette sing for him. It was quite obvious who the song was intended for after all.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left to move in between you and I,_

Grimmjow was now coming towards him. The action made Ichigo flinch and want to run back to the tent. But there was something about the way the musician was singing to him that he couldn't move from his spot. It was like he had put on a spell on the gypsy himself.

Grimmjow was not standing right in front of Ichigo, practically nose to nose as everyone around them blew wolf whistles and someone actually shouted 'Kiss him, Ichi!' but Ichigo was too stunned to think or do anything. He had never let a stranger get this close to him. He hated this blue-haired cocky man for making him feel like this. Like he wanted to smash his face in yet also want to yank his hair back and attack his mouth furiously. It was frustrating.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

To emphasize 'time', Grimmjow twirled a finger to the heavens and gave Ichigo a warm smile. That smile had the gypsy burning hotter than their fire and he cast his eyes to the ground, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Grimmjow grasped his chin and made him look right into his clear, crystal blue eyes before turning his face to the heavens while belting out the lyrics to the powerful song.

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night!_

Grimmjow was suddenly tugging Ichigo to the front as everyone began to clap in time to the beat again. Ichigo was still startled as to what had happened but he let the stranger drag him along before stopping in front of his family to sing and clap his hands too. He looked at Ichigo and smiled reassuringly. Slowly, but surely, Ichigo raised his hands and began to clap too, making Grimmjow's grin widen. Soon, Ichigo was grinning back just as broadly.

_Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night!_

Stark suddenly stepped forward, his fedora tilted so low his eyes were hidden from the crowd so they could focus on the way his fingers literally flew across the strings, switching from cord to cord to exude beautiful music from the vibrating strings so smoothly and transitionally like it was flawless. Stark was clearly a master at what he had a passion for.

In the meantime, as guitar music filled the air, Grimmjow had quickly grasped his partner's hand, shocking him, as he pulled him into a twosome dance. It wasn't slow or romantic but heated and emotional, their bodies moving lithely yet with intensity, like they had been destined to dance like this. Ichigo overcame his shock and began to move in ways that Grimmjow had to force himself to focus on his own steps otherwise he would have been smothered by Ichigo's awe-inspiring talented dancing. The two twirled across the place, dodging people who had also jumped up to enjoy the full beauty of the music playing. Nobody stopped to watch them, nobody gawked as they glided away, lost in their world. They were simply so wrapped in each other that nothing else mattered and nothing else should matter.

Then, just as quickly, the music stopped and so did the dancing. However, that thrum of energy and pull of adrenaline was still fresh in everyone's blood. They all clapped their hands to an imaginary tune, all in synch and sounding far more beautiful than any sound possible at that moment.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had broken apart, out of breath not because of the dancing but the electricity that had flowed between them when they had been connected in that intimate way. Without knowing it, the two had stopped in the middle of the circle formed around them.

Everyone was looking at them, still clapping, still waiting. Grimmjow exhaled slowly and watched Ichigo warily as the two walked the girth of the circle, watching each other's every move. Stark now stood completely on the boulder next to him so that he stood tall over the entire circle. He nodded at Grimmjow who nodded back. He opened his lips, the words now sounding breathy but still just as riveting.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

Ichigo surveyed him intently, watching what he would do next, not daring to say a word in case he broke the spell everyone was right now bound in. In which he was so tightly woven in.

_He had fire in his soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

By now, Stark had begun to strum softly again, the clapping dying down slightly. Grimmjow slowly extended a hand to Ichigo.

_There were drums in the air as he started to dance_

Ichigo looked at the hand and then at Grimmjow, his face contorted in thought and decision. Then, it cleared. He smiled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow felt his heart leap into his throat.

_Every soul in the room keeping time with his hands!_

Ichigo took his hand. Grimmjow grinned back.

_And we sang..._

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night...

At the final lines of the song, while everyone was still dancing like crazy, Grimmjow suddenly pulled Ichigo close so that they were connected at the waist. Everyone had stopped dancing now and Stark's guitar twanged sharply but melodiously into the night as Grimmjow yodeled to the night sky peppered with stars and the waxing moon.

When Grimmjow looked back down, Ichigo smirked at him.

'Aren't you expressive?' he said demurely and raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow's grin widened.

'Only when I know what I want and I want it now,' Grimmjow teased, pulling Ichigo even closer. Ichigo laughed, the sound like ringing crystal.

'Let's see if I can pull the devil out of you yet,' he said slyly.

'I'm counting on it.'

**Well this turned out pretty long! Courtesy to Wikipedia for info on gypsies! It's a damn lifesaver! I've always thought gypsies were coolios and wanted to do a story on them real bad! I also wanted to do this song so what not mix the two! Am I right!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Toodles!**


	16. Berry Blues

**YEAAAHHHHH I AM FINALLY UPDATING THIS! **

**Didja all miss doing these? I know I did XD their kinda mushy but hey, we all like SOME mushiness, ne?**

***ahem* so baasically, Ichigo had this get together at his place with the gang to watch the big football game and his boyfriend Grimmjow, who was on tour, was supposed to be back by today so he could make it in time. However, he ends up going to another town for a performance and Ichigo gets mad because Grimmjow always seemed to be putting the band before him. How's Grimmjow going to tell his berry that that isn't true?**

**Song: Life After You by Chris Daughtry**

**Yes, Daughtry was eventually going to come up here because he is AWESOME!**

'Ichigo! Popcorn!'

'Did he just bring a bowl, Renji?'

'Yea, but I finished it! And the game hasn't even started!'

You're such a pig!'

'Oh yeah? Who just finished all the chocolate, huh, Rukia?'

'It's not my fault! You know I can't resist rabbit-shaped chocolates!'

'Will you guys be quiet I'm on the phone!' Ichigo called and inched away from his noisy living room. Grimmjow just wasn't picking up and it was starting to bug him.

His boyfriend's band, Panthera, was on another tour but Grimmjow had promised that he'd back by today so he could watch the game with Ichigo. The thing was that Grimmjow was _constantly_ preoccupied with the band and song-writing so he barely had time to spend with Ichigo. When he was going on tour _again_ Ichigo got pissed off so to soothe him, Grimmjow swore he'd be there for his get together. He had looked to sincere that Ichigo gave in and took his word. However, he might have to rethink accepting that promise. He hoped Grimmjow was only running late and nothing else.

He was _still_ not picking up. Irritated, Ichigo decided to call Stark, the guitarist instead. After a couple of rings, he picked up. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God!

'Hi, Stark, how's it going? Ichigo here,' the orange head exclaimed as he leaned against a wall. 'Is Grimmjow there?'

'Hi, Ichigo, nothing much. We're all tired as hell after all those performances,' Stark drawled. 'Grimm was busy talking things over with our publicist. I think he's free now so I'll call him.'

Pause. Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He finally heard some rustling on the other end.

'Hi, Ichi,' Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo shivered. He loved it when Grimmjow talked to him like that. It always made his body tingle.

'Grimm, where are you?' he pressed, not wanting to get sidelined. He heard his friends starting yelling in excitement.

'Ichigo, the game's started!' Ikkaku called.

'I'll be right there!' Ichigo answered.

'You should go watch. I know how much you've been waiting to see it,' Grimmjow encouraged.

'I'm not going to watch it without you,' Ichigo said stubbornly. There was an uncomfortable cough on the other end and he felt his heart sink. He was now dreading Grimmjow's reply.

'About that,' his boyfriend murmured awkwardly. 'We've been invited to perform at another town tonight and our publicist is saying we should go for it. It's right on the outskirts of Karakura. Like half an hour away. It's not far but our performances usually take a good three hours…'

'What are you saying, Grimm?' Ichigo said in a faint tone. But he already knew the answer.

'I don't think…I'll be able to make it tonight, baby,' Grimmjow answered in a strained voice. Ichigo's plummeted to the pit of his stomach. 

'Grimm, you promised…' Ichigo said in a cold voice. He couldn't help it but it just came out like that. He knew Grimmjow could sense it because he was stammering now.

'I-I'm sorry, Ichi, I didn't mean for this to happen! I'll make it up to you, I swear! When I get back I'll take you out for dinner and we'll also go for a movie and ice cream and-!'

'Oh, so I'm supposed to be available for your plans but you can't make time for mine?'

'Ichi, it's not like that…'

'No, I know what it's like. It's all good, Grimm. I finally understand. Have fun at your concert.'

'Ichi-!'

_Click!_

It took all of Ichigo's will power to lower the phone and cut Grimmjow off like that. He was trembling. He had never been so harsh on Grimmjow like that. Sure they fought but it was over petty stuff most of the time. This was a serious issue and Ichigo didn't know when he'd be ready to forgive his boyfriend for this. He had been so looking forward to this night. He didn't care about the game. He just wanted to spend time with Grimmjow. And now, that was no longer possible. His night had been ruined.

He trudged back to the living room and plopped down next to Orihime. She glanced at him and her smile faltered.

'What is it, Kurosaki-kun?' she asked worriedly. He forced a smile.

'Nothing, Orihime,' he answered in what he hoped was a cheerful tone. 'Just glad I can watch the game now!'

'Well, you'll have to wait! We're on a _really_ long commercial break!' Renji exclaimed as he leaned over his girlfriend Rukia's lap to reach the popcorn but she pulled it away from him. He glared at her. 'What gives? I want some popcorn, woman!'

'Sharing is caring!' she said simply and ate some herself.

'You're not sharing!'

'But I'm caring about how the others won't get any if you keep eating it!'

Ichigo slumped in his seat. This was just depressing…

'This isn't a commercial, Renji,' Uryu sighed and fixed his glasses. 'While the players rest and deliberate their game plan we're being shown clips of a concert from a neighboring town. Apparently the media thinks we're interested in that.'

'A commercial,' Renji yawned and now leaned back to prop his legs in Rukia's lap, upsetting the popcorn bowl. He grinned sheepishly when she yelped and then cowered when she gave him a death glare.

Ichigo groaned inwardly and covered his eyes with his hand. Could his day get any worse?

'Hey, Ichigo, isn't that Grimmjow?' Orihime said suddenly. Ichigo suddenly sprung off the couch and twisted around to glance hopefully at the door. His heart sank when he was nobody was there behind there.

'Orihime, what the hell are you-?' he began in irritation when she grabbed his jaw and turned his face to the television screen. As she released his face, his mouth fell open.

There was Grimmjow alright. He was on his television screen. Was this the town he was performing at? His insides squirmed. Well, at least he got to see Grimmjow today. Though, he still felt miserable because he couldn't _touch_ him.

'And we're live with a new and upcoming band, Panthera!' an announcer said off screen as Grimmjow raised his hands to the air and the town screamed their heads off. 'Their leader, Grimmjow, actually wants to start off with a dedication.'

As if on cue, the mike screeched as Grimmjow adjusted it.

'Hi, how's everyone doing tonight?' he yelled. Everyone hooted in reply which only widened his grin. 'Come on! The last place we played at was louder!' The crowd was going crazy now. 'Now that's what I'm fucking talking about! Now you guys are real special, ya know? You get to be the first to hear the new song I wrote while on our tour! You ready for it?' People started jumping in place and trying to grab the scruffs of his jeans. He laughed as he danced away. 'Alright, alright! I can see we're all impatient! Just one more announcement before I start.' He looked directly at the camera and Ichigo sucked in his breath. Did Grimmjow know he was watching right now?

'This is for you, baby,' he whispered huskily over the mike. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat and he felt Orihime nudge him playfully. He smiled weakly at her and turned back to the screen, wondering what on earth Grimmjow was going to sing.

Everyone fell silent as an offstage help brought Grimmjow a guitar. He strapped it on and, taking a deep breath, began to strum some soothing tunes. In the back, Stark plucked a few complimentary notes, accentuating the sweetness in the notes. As Yammy chimed a cymbal, Grimmjow leaned forward and sang into the mike.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

'Oh God,' Ichigo thought, his body tingling. 'He's singing about me, about us. Fuck, Grimmjow, _fucking hell_!'

Though he was cursing it was purely because he couldn't believe Grimmjow to write a song about _him_. How could he be a source of inspiration for this talented hunk?

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'_

The strumming was getting faster now.

_To see you so I've started runnin'!_

At this point, Grimmjow leaned back as he belted the cords and strummed hard while the beat soared.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you!_

Grimmjow rocked his body and bobbed his head in time to the beat now.

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

As he literally breathed 'No life after you' he shook his head as if to emphasize how true those words were. Ichigo couldn't help cracking a smile now. Grimmjow was such a dramatic. Especially when it came to music and expressing yourself. He really knew how to connect with the crowd considering they were all swaying to the beat. Some had even taken their cellphones out and were waving them to the stage.

Grimmjow now fell back as they played a few more notes so that he was level with Stark before he began singing again.

_Last time we talked,_

Ichigo practically blushed at that point. When did Grimmjow write this song again?

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

'We're not!' Ichigo almost screamed at the screen but held his tongue. He didn't want the gang to know he and Grimmjow had a fight only moments ago.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

Grimmjow was now moving forward, his eyebrows scrunched as if trying to emphasize the stupidity in that judgment.

_You know I would die here without you!_

This time, Ichigo couldn't hold back a grin. So typical Grimmjow.

'Umm, Kurosaki-kun?' Orihime asked. 'Did you and Grimm-kun have a fight?'

Ichigo immediately got flustered.

'No!' he said hastily and trying to rearrange himself when Renji snickered.

'Oh please!' he guffawed. 'The minute you walked in we knew you guys had a showdown! We were kinda waiting for Grimmjow to pull a stunt like this and he sure didn't disappoint us!'

Rukia bonked him on the head.

'You're lucky to have a guy like Grimmjow, Ichigo,' she said kindly and squawked in surprise as Renji wrapped his arms around her. She rolled her eyes and cuddled up to the sorry sap.

Ichigo smiled gratefully at his friends. He knew they cared about him and Grimmjow. There was nothing he liked to hide from them. And apparently, Grimmjow didn't like to hide anything from anyone. He had now reached the climax of the song and was thrusting the guitar while strumming so passionately that everyone was back to screaming themselves hoarse.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind!  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind!  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

He now swung the guitar behind himself and whispered into the mike as he brought it closer with both hands. Stark and Ulquiorra were taking care of the strumming now.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

As Yammy beat his drums, Grimmjow pounded his foot on the floor in rhythm, holding the mike close with one hand as he grabbed the edge of his guitar while stretching out the word 'do'.

As he brought his guitar forward to start strumming again, he bounced across the stage while belting out the chorus. Once done, he began echoing 'Know there's no life after you' and would stop strumming and singing to point at the crowd so that they repeated after him.

At the final line, he twanged one last time as he literally warbled the line. He leaned back completely as the music tapered off and stood up straight to grin at the crowd as it went crazy. He made the typical rocking sign with his hand and thrust it in the air.

Ichigo glowed. Never, ever, _ever_ was he going to doubt that Grimmjow ever put the band before him. This sorta proved that no matter what, Grimmjow was always thinking of Ichigo. He freaking wrote a song about him for God's sakes! And if someone like Grimmjow did that, then that meant he cared about you immensely. Ichigo should know.

'Hope you all enjoyed that opening number! It was just for you!' Grimmjow grinned and waved enthusiastically at the crowd. Though Ichigo knew, that Grimmjow was saying that specially to him.

**Review please**

**And I DO take requests BTW! So feel free to PM me ^_^**


	17. Don't Cut Me Out

**This is a request by Bleached-Whale and I have to say when I listened to the song I was like, 'WOW! THIS IS MY NEW FAV!' So thanks Bleached-Whale and I hope you enjoy your request and I hope I did it justice ^_^**

**Ichigo has a habit. A really bad habit. And it really frustrates and worries Grimmjow. Though Ichigo just gets pissed off because he thinks Grimmjow doesn't understand. So what's our blue-haired hero to do? **

**Warning: well, it's the kinda thing people do when they are depressed to make them feel better. All I can say is DON'T DO IT. IT NEVER HELPS. That is all**

**Song: Tend to Make Me Smile by Turning Point**

Ichigo yelped in surprise as a pair of muscles arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around to glare at his attacker.

'Grimmjow, don't do that!' he growled though he didn't move away. This made his boyfriend smirk.

'You aren't moving away so I guess I'll just keep doing it,' he purred and nuzzled the berry's neck, making him turn scarlet. 'Whatcha looking at, Ichi?'

Ichigo turned his attention back to the poster tacked on the school bulletin board.

'There's talent show tryouts today,' he murmured and indicated to the brightly decorated chart paper. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. 'Thought you might want to get the band together and do something. I know you like to sing whenever the school organizes something.'

'Meh. I'll see. You gonna try?'

Ichigo snorted and placed his hands on top of Grimmjow's.

'Name one talent I have,' he scoffed.

'Well, it involves a bed…' he began but Ichigo immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, his face going beet red once more as he quickly scanned the hall.

'Don't you dare say that out loud!' he hissed angrily. Grimmjow's eyes twinkled as he removed Ichigo's hand from his mouth.

'Okay, okay! Jeez, why're you so uptight today?' he laughed. That was when he noticed Ichigo pulling down the sleeves of his loose, long-sleeved white shirt. His eyes narrowed.

'Ichigo, what's wrong?' he growled and made a grab for his boyfriend's arm. Ichigo immediately backed away.

'Nothing,' the orange-head replied sharply. 'I have class, Grimm. I'm going.'

As he turned his back on the bluenette, he was quickly pulled back by the back of his shirt and into Grimmjow's toned chest.

'Hold your horses, berry,' the blue-haired teen murmured and held up his boyfriend's arm so that the sleeve fell down. His eyes widened in shock. Taking advantage of that, Ichigo wrenched his arm away and jumped out of Grimmjow's space.

But he didn't run. He couldn't. Grimmjow saw. And now, he had to explain. He winced. He hated explaining. Because he didn't know the answer himself. And that was the worst part.

'Ichigo…' Grimmjow said in a hushed tone. Ichigo scowled.

'What?' he snapped. 'Thanks for invading my privacy, you ass!'

Grimmjow quickly snapped out of it and scowled back.

'Fuck you, I'm glad I did,' he growled and curled his hands into fists. 'Ichigo, we've talked about this…'

'I know!' Ichigo cut in hysterically. He really couldn't help it. He was just glad that there was nobody around anymore to witness them fighting over this problem. Again. 'I know! I should stop! It's not right, blah, blah, blah, I promise not to do it again, I love you, you're here for me, so are we done?'

Grimmjow sighed and slowly strolled up to gently rub a hand over Ichigo's arm. Right where the scars were now slowly healing. Ichigo winced slightly. Not because of the pain but because it was Grimmjow touching them. Touching them like he was disappointed and hurt by Ichigo's actions.

He couldn't help it, really. His mother had just died recently, his father was trying to stay cheerful for the family, Yuzu was unusually quiet and Karin never left her room. What was a poor teenage boy to do in a home slowly breaking down from the inside from the loss of the one person that held them together?

He'd never meant to wander into the kitchen and open the knife drawer. He'd never meant to tease his skin with the cold metal. He kept telling himself it just happened. That he was addicted to it and that it couldn't be helped. He tried to tell Grimmjow that but his boyfriend refused to believe that he couldn't be helped.

Ichigo had been doing this before he got together with Grimmjow. And when they did, he thought he'd stop. That he wouldn't need to hurt himself anymore to feel better. But he did. Because no matter how much Grimmjow showered him with love, he always returned to that broken home that made him feel dead on the inside. When Grimmjow found out, he was shocked but then determined to save Ichigo.

'We're going to fight it together,' he had told him firmly. 'We're going to get through this together, Ichigo, so you better fight. You know I'm here for you so don't ever give up.'

But he had given up. And that was more painful than the pain of a broken home. All of a sudden, his palm began to itch. He needed a blade right here and right now.

'Ichigo, you need to stop otherwise I'm telling your dad,' Grimmjow said hollowly. Ichigo's jaw dropped and he staggered back.

'You promised you wouldn't,' he remarked coldly.

'You promised you'd stop.'

'Why can't you just accept me for what I am, Grimmjow?'

'What? That you _cut_ yourself? Fat, fucking chance, Ichigo! It's wrong and you know it!'

'I _know_, Grimmjow! Will you stop treating me like a child?'

'I'll stop when you stop acting like one!'

'Ugh! If I'm such a child why do you stand me?'

'Because it's my job as your boyfriend, Ichigo!'

'Well, what if I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore!'

Grimmjow froze. He was shocked that Ichigo would say something like that. Ichigo just felt triumphant that he finally shut him up.

'I'm sick of you telling me what to do!' Ichigo shouted at him. 'I can take care of myself so just back the fuck off now, okay?'

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He was still in shock. The look on his face was making Ichigo's insides twist and he couldn't stand it. He needed to leave. So without another word, he pushed past Grimmjow, leaving him alone in the deserted hallway.

'I did the right thing,' Ichigo kept telling himself as he wiped some stray tears from his eyes. 'If he was having such a problem it's best we just go our separate ways. That way we both'll be happy…'

He choked back a sob. To move on that easily? It was going to be hell. He loved Grimmjow. He thought they were going to graduate together and then go the same university, probably share a dorm and everything. They'd planned an entire future together. And now it was gone.

He heard someone laugh up ahead. He looked up to see his gang heading his hand. His heart clenched. He wasn't in the mood to see them right now. His brain was too muddled up.

Before they could even spot him, he dashed into the first door on his right. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

That was when he realized that he wasn't in a classroom but the school auditorium where the talent show tryouts were being held. He glanced down and saw a heavily make-up girl on stage in a skippy magician's outfit and poufy purple hair pulling a rabbit out of a top hat. She bowed grandly and received a clapping from a group of girls on the side, probably her entourage of friends. Ichigo managed a small smile. She sure was full of herself. Though judging by her outfit, she wasn't going to make it to the real talent show which was going to be in front of _parents_.

'Nice, nice,' rang a bored voice that Ichigo recognized as Uryu, the head of the school activity committee. 'NEXT!'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and quickly sneaked into a backseat. Typical Uryu. Though he could use some entertainment right now so he wasn't complaining.

Ulquiorra and Star walked onto stage, their guitars in hand. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. A guitar duet? That should be interesting. Then he saw Yammy rolling in his drum set. He frowned. What was Grimmjow's band doing here without-

'We're next,' Grimmjow said loudly as he jogged to the front of the stage with a mike stand.

'And you are…' Uryu said listlessly.

'Panthera. We're a band and we'll be singing.'

'Really? I thought you were the juggling crew.'

Grimmjow and Ichigo simultaneously rolled their eyes. Would it kill Uryu to be a _little_ polite?

Ichiog shifted uneasily in his seat. Did he really want to stick around for Grimmjow to sing? Normally, he loved it when his boyfriend sang. He had the most amazingly mesmerizing voices Ichigo had ever heard. But not after their fight. Not after realizing that he might never hear him speak ever again.

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow swiveled around, his uniform and loosely knotted tie flowing about him, and nodded at Stark. Ichigo saw Grimmjow's hand tighten around the mike as he whispered into the mike while Stark strummed.

_Like rain falls from the sky_

He licked his lips nervously before continuing.

_As I fall for you__  
__As you disappoint me_

Ichigo jumped, his heart thumping. Did Grimmjow know he was here?

_I'm still addicted to you__  
__Addicted to you I am_

He closed his eyes as he hummed, unconsciously bringing the mike closer to himself. When Stark stopped strumming, Grimmjow glanced momentarily at the floor before gazing at the, so he thought, empty auditorium and began to sing softly again, the music also restarting.

_You tend to make me smile__  
__Even when you're not there__  
__Can you stay for a long, long while?__  
__I'll run my fingers through your hair_

Yammy now joined in. Grimmjow's voice soared with emotion now and Ichigo found himself on the edge of his seat, his entire body tingling from the sheer power of the bluenette's voice.

_My dear__  
__Worry not, for I'm here__  
__Gazing into the depths__  
__Of your beautiful eyes, 'cause those beautiful eyes_

As he breathed out, 'beautiful eyes' his eyes began to glisten and he clenched them shut while bringing a tight fist up to eye level. He dropped it as suddenly as he opened his eyes which were now filled with a fierce determination. Like the time he had told Ichigo he would stop at nothing to save him.

_Make me smile__  
__Even when you're not there__  
__Can you stay for a long, long while?_

While singing 'long, long while' he whispered it into the mike starting from below and then moved up until he was on tiptoe. He then tilted the mike to his mouth.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

The music suddenly ebbed away. It was so silent, Ichigo could hear his own haggard breathing. Could Grimmjow?

But just as quickly, the music started again and this time, Grimmjow seemed to be singing like he was crying the words. It was tearing Ichigo's heart apart and he felt ashamed of accusing Grimmjor for not caring. Of course he cared! He was fucking singing a song about it, for Christ's sake!

_Like rain keeps falling down__  
__On the very ground you walk upon_

Grimmjow swept his hand out behind him to indicate the word 'ground' before bringing the hand back, after swinging 360 degrees, to place it across his heart.

_This is my love song, it took me all night long__  
__To show you why my love's so strong_

He clenched the hand over his heart now. The music was getting faster now.

_I feel my expectations (rise) rise_  
_When I tell myself that I_  
_Am meant to be_  
_I see_

Then, like an animal pouncing, the music soared with emotion just like Grimmjow. The singer had tilted the mike back and was shouting the chorus into it with nothing but raw emotions.

_You tend to make me smile!_

He quickly got back up, pulling the mike out of the stand, and pointed at the invisible crowd as he walked backwards. But even though Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't aware of his presence right now, he knew the bluenette was singing about him and for him.

_Even when you're not there!_

He now clenched the same hand into a fist, bringing it close to his body, his own face scrunched up as he sang passionately.

_Can you stay for a long, long while?__  
__I'll run my fingers through your hair!_

He even grabbed his own hair and tug at it dramatically. Then, suddenly, he grabbed the mike with both hands, his blazing eyes looking dead ahead.

_Like rain!_

He glanced to his left at Stark, who suddenly broke out in a killer solo. The guitarist's face was as impassive as ever though his body jerked with the harsh but powerful chords he kept striking. Yammy pounded at his drum in rhythm, the music echoing hauntingly in the enormous room.

Grimmjow nodded his head to the beat, wailing once and a while into the mike, but his eyes had that far away look in his eyes like he was thinking about something else right now. Or someone else. Ichigo's heartbeat was going crazy. Grimmjow really and truly cared about him.

As the music picked up a regular rhythm, Grimmjow bound forward to begin belting the lyrics again, his body leaning back as if the mere passion in the music was too much for him.

_Can you stay for a long, long while?__  
__I'll run my fingers through your hair!_

As he shouted 'Like rain!' the music suddenly became soft. Ulquiorra and Yammy stopped playing and only Stark plucked light but sharp notes. Grimmjow stood still, his feet apart, head tilted to one side, eyes lidded and mike grasped firmly in both hands. He exhaled with a shudder, as if trying to stop himself from doing something.

_Falls from the sky__  
__As I fall for you_

As Stark trailed off, Grimmjow glanced at the floor, his chest heaving from singing so much and practically jumping all over the stage. Ichigo couldn't take it. He scrambled out of his seat and rushed down the auditorium.

'Grimm!' he choked out. He didn't think Grimmjow would hear him but the bluenette suddenly looked up. His mouth fell open as the berry made his way onto the stage and literally threw himself in the blue-haired teen's arms.

'Ichi-!' he began but Ichigo silenced him with a short but sweet kiss.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured against Grimmjow's lips, trying to stop himself from crying. 'Like seriously, I'm sorry I've been hurting you. I didn't mean to. It's just that…I'll try harder now. I promise I'll actually try this time. Just don't…just don't ever leave me, okay?'

Grimmjow blinked in surprise. Then, grinning weakly, he hugged the berry fiercely.

'Do you know it's like you're asking me to cut my heart out and keep on living?' he muttered back. 'You can be really stupid sometimes, Ichigo!'

Ichigo gave a watery chuckle. They were suddenly aware of someone coughing rather loudly and in irritation.

'If you two are done having your chick moment,' Uryu said tersely as he checked something off his clipboard. 'You should know you qualified for the talent show. Just made sure Ichigo enters the stage from the other side. He might not make it for your final act with everyone crowding up place.'

'What? No, no, Ichigo isn't part of the-!'

'NEXT!'

**Reviews? :3**


	18. C'mere Cowboy

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE! Now I would love to say I had a perfectly awesome Halloween planned and stuff but I really don't (sadly). And being only 19, I can't even go clubbing if I wanted to TT~TT plus my grandparents being around and if they saw what I planned to wear well…let's just say the image of their innocent granddaughter will be shattered XD**

***ahem* so I spent the night before Halloween writing this up! Hope you enjoy this AND your Halloween parties and what not!**

**Grimmjow decided this was it. He was going to ask Ichigo to be his at Rukia's Halloween party. But the question was: how? **

**Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet (you all should have seen this one coming :3)**

'What a party!' Renji exclaimed as he thumped Grimmjow on the back before downing his glass of punch. 'This is fucking awe-whoops!'

His vampire fangs fell off and landed in Grimmjow's glass of punch that was hovering nearby. Grimmjow scowled as he glanced at the fake teeth floating in his drink.

'Sorry, man,' Renji apologized and fished out his teeth. Grimmjow glared at him.

'And you think I can drink this now?' Grimmjow snorted and drained his glasses in a nearby potted planted plant decorated with all kinds of scary knick knacks.

Renji just grinned sheepishly at him and then spotted something over his shoulder. His grin widened.

'Guess who just walked in?' he exclaimed excitedly, his eyes glittering. Grimmjow frowned at him before turning around. His eyes widened too. He knew he'd outgrown cowboys and gun-slinging when he was ten but all of a sudden that old obsession was creeping back.

'Well, partner, ya might wanna rope 'em in before someone else spots and decides ta claim 'em,' Renji drawled in a Southern accent as he draped an arm around Grimmjow's partially bare shoulders.

See, Grimmjow didn't know what to dress up as for Rukia's Halloween bash so he just slipped on a vest and some loose harem pants and decided to be Aladdin. Though a lot of girls, and guys, weren't complaining about his choice of costume. Many were basically too busy ogling his stunning physique.

But Grimmjow wasn't interested in any one of them. Because for the longest time, his eyes had been focused on a certain orange-haired, fruit-tastic, drop dead gorgeous teen who was currently sporting a ten gallon hat, high cowboy boots and a plaid robin egg blue shirt.

'This migh' be yer night, partner,' Renji exclaimed as Grimmjow continued to stare at Ichigo Kurosaki as the berry chatted animatedly with a few friends he met at the entrance.

'Renji, it ain't as easy as it looks,' Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms. Ichigo was talking to Rukia's brother, Byakuya, and he felt his insides burn with jealousy. 'Ain't no way he's gonna go gay for me!'

'Ya'll neva know until ya ride yer horse out ta check it out, ol' boy,' Renji commented.

'Will you knock it off with that accent?' Grimmjow growled. Renji grinned wickedly at him.

'Can' help it, partner,' Renji continued in a teasing way. 'It's a lot of fun and ya get ta say all sorts of cool stuff! Yew should try it!'

'Oi, Grimm, we're ready to start!' Yammy called from the stage set up at the end of the lawn where the party was being held. Grimmjow and Renji were only a few feet away from it.

Grimmjow sighed as he extracted himself from Renji. He really wanted to enjoy the party but he had promised Rukia he'd play at her party since last month and he couldn't back out now. She'd have his soul and being Halloween, that was not impossible.

'You want me to try it?' Grimmjow said icily. 'Fine. You're barn door is open.'

'Wha-!' Renji yelped in panic and looked down. Grimmjow chuckled and walked off, leaving Renji to fuss over his trouser zipper even though it was nowhere near open.

He knew Renji was right and he should probably ask Ichigo out. There was no harm in it. But, he wasn't the kind to just go up and ask someone out. He liked to do it in such a way that the person just couldn't help but _want_ to say yes. He grinned as an idea popped in his head. And he knew just the way to do that with Ichigo.

'You guys, we're playing one of our old numbers, got it?' Grimmjow announced to the band as he hopped on stage and began to adjust the mike.

A spotlight shone on him and he squinted so as not to go blind. He grinned at his band's get-up for the night. Even though they hadn't planned it, they'd all decided to go along with an Arabic theme and in a way, fit in with the Aladdin story too.

Yammy was dressed as that annoying soldier who picked on Aladdin, Stark was dressed as Jafar and even though Ulquiorra looked like Aladdin too complete with the hat, Grimmjow had teasingly called him Apu, his trusted monkey. If it was even possible, Ulquiorra's expression got even more deadpan like he wanted nothing better but to slit their lead singer's throat.

'You mean this one?' Ulquiorra drawled as he twanged a beat on his guitar. The sound echoed in the speakers and everyone soon began to mill around the stage, excited to know what the town's most popular band, Panthera was planning on playing.

'That's it! Don't stop! Yammy, join the beat soon!' Grimmjow instructed and turned to grin enthusiastically at the crowd. 'Yo, what's up everyone? Are we having a blast tonight?'

Everyone cheered.

'Really? That's it? Come on or Rukia's gonna steal your soul!'

People laughed and hooted even louder than last time.

'That's better! Now we're gonna play an old song! But it's an old fav so I know you guys are gonna enjoy it! And this time, I'm dedicating it to a special someone! See, I've liked him (girls voiced their disappointment which just made Grimmjow grin apologetically) for quite a while and I thought this would be the perfect way to ask him if he'd be mine! But you all gotta sing along too! He _really _needs to know, okay? Alright, _partner_, let's rope 'em in!'

He winked at the crowd as they roared in excitement. They already guessed what he was going to sing. And they were eager to join in. Grimmjow could sense it in their shouts. He just hoped Ichigo got the message too.

Right as Stark joined in, Grimmjow grabbed the mike from the stand and, pointing at the crowd, yelled, 'GO!' and began head banging his head like crazy to the beat. Just like everyone else in the crowd. Just as the music paused, he faced the audience and held up his fingers like he was counting as he belted out the lyrics.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me__  
__because you look so fine__  
__and I really wanna make you mine!_

As the music started up tempo again, he began shaking his head crazily to the beat, all the while grinning enthusiastically. He _loved_ singing this song!

He stopped suddenly and stood tall as he pointed to the crowd and then placed a hand over his chest.

_I say you look so fine_  
_that I really wanna make you mine._

By now the crowd was laughing and cheering. They were having a damn good time now!

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks__  
__now you don't need that money_

He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together at this point.

_When you look like that, do ya honey?_

As he pointed to the crowd again, he stomped backwards so that he was standing exactly in between Ulquiorra and Stark. He gripped the mike tightly between his hands as he sang.

_Big black boots,__  
__spiked up hair!_

He was now marching forward as he ran a hand through his own hair. He then placed the mike back n the stand while he continued to sing into it.

_He's so sweet_  
_with his get back stare!_

_Well I could see!_

He pointed at the crowd.

_You home with me!_

He pointed at himself while grinning widely.

_But you were with another maaaaan, yeaaa!_

As he wailed this line, he pointed the mike down as he stooped down himself as if to emphasize the angst in that line. He could literally hear the girls screaming themselves hoarse right now and he wished he could laugh. It was no secret 99% of the female population at Karakura High consisted of yaoi fangirls!

_I know we,__  
__ain't got much to say,_

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at the crowd.

_Before I let you get awaaaay, yeaaa!_

As the band strummed, and banged, harshly against their instruments, Grimmjow shook his head so that his hair was literally all over the place before he brought his lips seductively back to the mike as he scanned the crowd at leisure. Even the people seemed to be holding their breath as he whispered the next line.

_I said, are you gonna be my boy?_

As the beat continued in its rhythmic way, Grimmjow hopped up to Stark's side and air guitared next to him while biting his lower lip like he was really playing complicated cords. This just egged the crowd on and caused adrenaline to course wildly through Grimmjow's veins. DAMN he was having a blast! But he hoped it wasn't all to waste!

He casually strolled back to the front of the stage and pushed his hair back before reaching out with to the crowd with an open hand, causing them to sing along with them. He even moved one leg in time to the beat in the background.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me__  
__because you look so fine__  
__and i really wanna make you mine._

Grimmjow turned away from the crowd, breathing harshly and his heart racing. He wondered if Ichigo was even singing along.

He quickly turned back and grinned as he continued to sing with energy purely because the crowd was singing along. As he neared the chorus, everyone was practically drowning him out now.

Big black boots!' everyone screamed. Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he ran a hand through his locks.

'Spike up hair!' he screamed back.

_He's so sweet__  
__with his get back stare!_

Everyone shouted this so loudly Grimmjow wondered whether the neighbors were going to call the cops on them.

_I know we,__  
__ain't got much to say!__  
__Before I let you get away, yea!_

This time, the crowd stopped singing and even cheering, waiting with bated breath for Grimmjow to sing that amazing line. He smirked at them as he waited for the music to die down completely before he whispered huskily over the mike.

_I said are you gonna be my boy?_

As Stark picked up the beat, Yammy pounded at the drums in rhythm. In the meantime, Grimmjow shook his head up in down to the beat, biting his lower lip in concentration. As soon as Ulquiorra joined in, he pointed at the crowd as he grabbed the mike in another hand.

'Come on!' he yelled at them. Soon, everyone was not only hooting but moving their heads to the beat and dancing in huge groups.

Grimmjow was back by Stark's side so that whenever the guitarist played a grating sound in accompaniment to Ulquiorra's strumming, Grimmjow would pretend to strum it on his air guitar. As the music drew to a climax, Grimmjow tossed his mike to his other hand and grinned as he strode forward one last time while singing with all his heart.

_Uh, be my boy!__  
__Be my boy!__  
__Are you gonna be my boy? Yea_

As he finished off, everyone was jumping on their feet and asking for more old numbers. Grimmjow felt like his face was going to break from all his smiling. He'd never had this much fun singing. He should do stuff like this more often with the band! Guess he owed Rukia one!

As he glanced down, he saw, to his surprise, that Ichigo was right in front of the stage and was actually smiling at him. _Him._

'Nice work!' Ichigo yelled over all the cheers. Grimmjow, shaking off his shock, grinned and hopped off the stage to join the orange-haired cowboy.

'Thanks!' he replied and his eyes raked the teen's figure. 'Nice costume.'

'Thanks,' Ichigo hummed, his eyes travelling over Grimmjow too. 'Though I think yours is way better. Gives little to the imagination.'

Holy shit. No fucking way was this hot as hell guy hitting on _Grimmjow_. Though he wasn't complaining.

'So who was the song for anyways?' Ichigo asked innocently though his eyes were twinkling mischievously. Grimmjow smirked at him. He sure was smiling for a lot of reasons today and all seemed to be pointing to the cowboy currently flirting with him.

'How 'bout I explain it in Rukia's house where it's…quieter,' Grimmjow said suggestively as he grabbed the teen's hand. Ichigo's eyes never left the bluenette's face.

'Lead on, cowboy,' Ichigo said heatedly.

Somehow, the night just looked even better than he had planned.

**Well, they're luckier than me…**

**Hope you guys liked it! ^_^**


	19. Funeral Manners

**About time I did one of these XD**

***ahem* So Ichigo is from a well-off family (okay, INSANELY RICH) and now that his father has died, he needs to take over the family business (whatever it is). But at his dad's funeral, he can't help but hear rumors that he's not capable and nothing but a queer punk with a brash boyfriend like Grimmjow. Now how are they going to prove that everyone is nothing but a bunch of windbags?**

**Song: All Black by Good Charlotte**

'Hi, Ichi,' Renji murmured as he approached his best friend with a glass of wine in hand and solemn face. 'Sorry about your loss.'

'It's okay, Renji,' Ichigo sighed. He was used to everyone coming up and telling him this today. After all, he didn't expect anything less on his father's funeral.

Though he _had _expected it to be quite grand; being done in their private lawns, catered by the finest catering company, having his father's body set up in an open ebony casket and of course, having everyone dress in either black Armani suits (corpse included) or Chanel dresses.

'He was a good man,' Renji continued dramatically. 'Always…always the classy guy…'

'Uh, Renji?' Ichigo uttered with a raised eyebrow. 'He always gave you a noogie whenever you came over to my place.'

'Yeah, but he always did it pretty classy.'

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at that comment. Renji grinned back.

'There's the smile I was looking for,' he chuckled and nudged him. 'Now go calm Grimmjow down. He's already nervous about performing with his band in front of these uptight posh bottles and I think he had a panic attack when he couldn't cheer you up right now.'

Ichigo had to hold back a laugh as he glanced at the stage. Grimmjow was frantically waving his hands at Stark who just yawned and nodded while Yammy tapped his cymbals in boredom. Ulquiorra, who wasn't guitaring this time, had gotten his keyboard because they were planning on playing slow songs. Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow even knew the meaning of that. Normally Panthera played rough and emotional songs. But Ichigo had wanted him to play. He said it would make him happy to see his boyfriend play. It always cheered him up.

'Stark!' Grimmjow hissed in annoyance. 'Will you put on your black tie? You look like you woke up from a hangover!'

'More like a headache,' Stark muttered and eyed Grimmjow.

The bluenette just fumed silently and pulled at the neck of his own suit. What he give to be able to take this stuffy outfit off and pull on a wife beater and a pair of ratty jeans. However, if he did that he might as well be begging these upper class snobs to lynch him. He shivered. He hated to be around such people. They just made him antsy. How Ichigo didn't end up like them he'll never understand. Although he was glad. Ichigo was the best thing that happened to him since he formed Panthera.

Speaking of which, said 'best thing' was making his way towards him through the crowd right now. And _damn_ did he look sexy in a suit. He even caught a glint of his fang ear piercing which just added to the sexiness.

'What?' Ichigo asked as he noticed his boyfriend's obvious intense stare. Grimmjow snapped out of it and smirked.

'Just thinking how sexy you look dressed up,' he remarked and looked him up and down. 'Though…you look better dressed down too.'

Ichigo got the hint and tried not to blush. He could feel the eyes on him all around. He cleared his throat.

'You ready to rock and roll?' he asked helpfully. Grimmjow's smile dropped a notch.

'More like stop, drop and roll,' he muttered miserably. 'Ugh! Ichi, I'm so _nervous_! I think my headaches have headaches! I swear to God the minute I take the mike I'm gonna puke all over the front line! I've forgotten the lyrics to the songs! Why the hell do I have to sing all these religious numbers? I'm not even Catholic! I'm-!'

'Grimm, calm down! Take a deep breath! It's going to be fine! Why don't I get you something to drink? It might get you to relax. Okay?'

''Kay…'

'Grimm?'

'Yea?'

'Love you.'

Grimmjow beamed, his spunk rejuvenated by that line.

'Love you, too,' he whispered back and went back to his band. Ichigo saw Stark mouth a 'thank you' and grinned back. Yeah, Grimmjow could be a real piece of work when he was nervous. It was like Ichigo was the only person who could calm him down. 

'Dreadful, dreadful,' someone nearby murmured as Ichigo poured a glass of punch.

'I know,' someone else remarked. 'Isshin was a good man. He shouldn't have died so soon.'

'I don't mean that!' the first voice scoffed, who Ichigo recognized as the Lisa Yadoaru. 'I mean that someone like his _son_ is supposed to replace him as the head of Kurosaki Co.!'

Ichigo's hand tightened around his cup of punch. Not like he wasn't used to hearing this. His father's did always look down on him. Though he wished they had the decency not to do that at his funeral.

'Oh! Well, yes, he is quite an…extraordinary child,' the second voice said carefully, who turned out to be Yumichika.

'That's putting it mildly,' Lisa said blatantly. 'That boy needs to learn that he belongs to a respectable family! He goes about dressed in such dreary clothes it's like a funeral everyday! And did you know…that boy has an _ear piercing_? Like a girl!'

'Indeed! And what about that blue-haired baboon he is always with? I think someone told me that he's the boy's _boyfriend_?'

'_Boyfriend_? You mean he's… queer?'

'I was just as shocked as you! And he's quite the hooligan himself! He has this…underground _grunge_ band that plays nonsensical songs about death and destruction! I do believe he's in a Satanic cult too! I wouldn't be surprised if he coerced Ichigo to join and the boy said yes!'

'Someone ought to tell the family that they are making a big mistake letting that boy take charge! If will be the ruination of the family!'

The cup in Ichigo's hand had been fully crushed and punch had dripped all over his hand. He ground his teeth in frustration as he wiped his hand and walked mechanically towards the stage.

He could stand people making fun of him but _no one_, and he means _no one_ can make fun of Grimmjow if he had anything to say about it. And he did. _Plenty_.

'Grimm?' Ichigo said in a strange voice and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Grimmjow stopped fiddling with his tie. 'Do you think you could get me some punch?'

'Uh…I thought you were getting some just-'

'Just do it!' he snapped and Grimmjow jumped in fright before scurrying off.

'Jeez, what's gotten into him?' Grimmjow thought in confusion as he filled a cup. That's when he heard the mike screech and whirled around in surprise. Were they starting without him?

'Hello, everyone,' Ichigo said pleasantly over the mike as everyone focused on him. 'I would like to thank you all for coming today. Really, I think my father would greatly appreciate your condolences and how much his friends care about his family. I hope many of you mean what you say and don't go about spreading nasty rumors about us.'

His eyes lingered on Lisa who pretended to look like she didn't know what he was saying.

'I know we had hired a band to play,' Ichigo continued. 'But I felt like expressing my own feelings in song about today and of course, the future of my father's company. I hope many of you will still have faith in me.'

He smiled serenely as Ulquiorra suddenly played out loud and haunting organ music. Everyone murmured in curiosity. Just what was the young heir going to sing? A hymn perhaps?

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. What the hell was Ichigo up to?

Ichigo looked down as Ulquiorra played. Then, as it rose in climax, he slowly lifted his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. Suddenly, Yammy banged a beat and Stark joined in to create a zealous beat. The poshly dressed crowd stared as Ichigo Kurosaki pointed at them while belting out the lyrics of the song and jumping about the stage.

_Take a look at my life, all black!_  
_Take a look at my clothes, all black!_  
_Like Johnny Cash, all black!_  
_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black!_

_Like the night that we met, all black!__  
__Like the colour of his suit, all black!__  
__Like the seats in my Cadillac!__  
__I used to see red, now it's just all black!_

Grimmjow's jaw dropped as well as the cup in his hand. Ichigo twirled around on his polished black shoes and as he faced the crowd again, he gripped the mike in both hands.

_As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white__  
__As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright_

He wagged a finger at the crowd in a mock stern way as he sang the next line.

_My mother she use to tell me...Son, you better get to church__  
__And it's a dark dark world and there's evil out there and you know its only getting worse__  
__Yeah I've never been much for weddings_

He rolled his eyes at this part.

_Or anniversaries__  
__But I'll go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week!__  
__Some people say that I sound strange some say that I'm not right_

He shrugged his shoulders and then grinned as he brought the mike closer while he tilted his head to one side.

_But I find beauty in this world every single night___

_Take a look at my life, all black!_

He spread one hand out to emphasize 'life' while he sang into the mike in his other hand.

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

He tugged on his suit jacket, letting it flap as he fisted his hand at 'Johnny Cash'.

'Damn, is he pissed!' Renji blew out as he strolled over to Grimmjow's side.

'Whaddaya mean?' Grimmjow queried. Renji rolled his eyes as he downed his glass of alcohol.

'Sheesh, are you _that_ blind!' he retorted and gestured his head at Ichigo. 'These people…they don't respect him for who he is. Or who he dates. So, if I still have to spell it out for you, he's _defending _not only himself but you.'

'Oh!' Grimmjow's eyes widened. Then he smirked as he stared at the stage with his arms crossed. 'Oh!'

'Rock on, Ichi, rock on!' he thought merrily and bobbed his head to the beat.

_I sat down at his table!_

Ichigo continued to sing as he bobbed his own head to the beat.

_At the end of the night!__  
__He was having black coffee and a cigarette, he wasn't wearing white!_

He touched his chest in a heartfelt way but the smirk he wore on his face said far from it. In fact, looked like he was mocking the crowd. Again.

_He said, people tell me that I'm strange they say that I'm not right!__  
__He said, the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night!_

Ichigo then pointed to the sky and then jabbed at his own chest while Ulquiorra and Stark joined in to sing with him.

_I think I found the one for me!_

_Take a look at my life, all black!_  
_Take a look at my clothes, all black!_  
_Like Johnny Cash, all black!_  
_Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black!_

_Like the night that we met, all black!__  
__Like the colour of his suit, all black!__  
__Like the seats in my Cadillac!__  
__I used to see red, now it's just all black!_

Stark began to strum a beat, heaving his guitar forward as he struck the cords. Ichigo nodded his head along with the beat as he watched the guitarist do his thing.

Then, he turned to the crowd, bringing the mike seductively close as he smirked and sang.

_I remember feeling so alive__  
__The night I looked into his eyes!_

He leaned back, like he was going to fall, before coming back up to belt out the chorus one more time. The upper class crowd just stared in shocked silence while the only noise being made were by Ichigo's friends in the back who were hooting and cheering till their lungs were sore.

'You tell 'em, Ichi!' Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo heard that and looked in their direction. He caught Grimmjow's eye and they stared heatedly as the orange-haired heir sang.

_Like the seats in my Cadillac!__  
__I used to see red, I used to see red!_

'Take a look at my life!' Ichigo sang and along with Ulquiorra and Stark, everyone else shouted back 'All Black!' again and again. When they got into the rhythm, Ichigo would soon point at his friends so that they could shout that part.

Towards the end, Ichigo spun again slowly as he softly trailed off at, 'All Black,' again and again and hopped off stage as Stark began to finish off with an epic guitar solo. All his friends cheered for him as he approached Lisa Yadomaru, who fixed him with a steely glare. Ichigo held up the mike.

'My dad gave me a responsibility,' he said coldly. 'And if he thinks I can do it, then whatever you have to say…it complete bullcrap.'

Her jaw dropped as he walked past her towards a grinning Grimmjow.

'Ichi, that was-!' he began before his boyfriend smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. The cheers changed to wolf whistles and hooting. And nosebleeds from the girls.

After quite a bit of tongue action, they parted and Grimmjow, grinning slyly, grabbed his hands to drag him away.

'Grimm, where're we going!' Ichigo cried out in alarm.

'You got yourself a groupie, Ichi,' Grimmjow teased. 'And I don't think he's gonna let you go that easily without an autograph somewhere _really_ intimate!'

All Ichigo could do was blush. Though it wasn't like he was reluctant about it. Maybe he should sing more often…

**Yayyyy! So did you all like it? :D**

**And I hope it made sense! Like why this song! This idea was stuck in my head for a while! Now…on with others!**

**Oh yeah! And I take requests so feel free to PM me! ^w^**


	20. Thin Walls

**So it's been a while since I updated this hence here you all go!**

**Ichigo likes Grimmjow. BIG TIME. But he doesn't know how to tell him! Also, with Grimmjow going out with just about anyone he meets what chance does Ichigo have of getting with him? Perhaps a little singing might fix everything ;D**

**Song: In the Next Room by Neon Trees**

Ichigo scribbled something down. Frowned. Then cut it out. Wrote something again. Cut it off again.

'ARGGH!' he cried out as he suddenly scrunched up the paper and threw it into the corner.

All the band members looked up at him with concerned looks while a few, well, just Shirosaki, with a mocking grin on his face. The albino hooted with laughter and strummed his guitar loudly.

'Damn, Ichi, aren't we getting blocked today, if you know what I mean,' he cackled and winked at Ichigo as he belted out some cords. Though Ichigo was too preoccupied to react to that crude joke.

'I'm just not getting any ideas for the main piece of this song!' the orange-head exclaimed angrily and shoved his pen behind one ear while he leaned his forehead against the wall in frustration.

'It'll come to you eventually, Ichigo,' Rukia said helpfully as she worked on a tune on her keyboard. 'We've still got a week till we perform!'

'I know but I kinda like to have everything wrapped up _before_ we come even close to opening night!'

'You sure nothing's bothering you?' Renji chimed in, tapping his sticks on his cymbals.

'Yeah, yeah, nothing's-!'

_Ding dong!_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his apartment door. He looked at the band members. They all shrugged their shoulders. They were as clueless as he was as to who was at the door. The only thing they were aware of was that today was practice at Ichigo's place.

'Who could that be?' Ichigo mumbled as he walked over to his door. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock.

'Hisagi!' he exclaimed in surprise. 'What're you doing here?'

'Ichigo?' Hisagi said in confusion and looked at the number next to Ichigo's door. He smacked his forehead. 'Shit! Sorry, man! Wrong house! I was supposed to go to the one next door! So sorry!'

Ichigo frowned. Next door? But next door was…

'Yo, Hisagi! Over here!'

Ichigo's heart did a backflip as both he and Hisagi turned to the source of that voice. And there stood the most gorgeous male Ichigo had ever seen.

He was tall, with legs that went on for miles and wrapped tightly in indigo jeans. As Ichigo's eyes travelled up, he was pleased to see his band's, the Shinigamis, t-shirt covering the man's chest. Put together dazzling azure eyes, an addicting toothy grin and perfectly tousled sky blue hair and you've got Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, Ichigo's neighbor and not to mention the guy he was MAJORLY crushing on ever since he moved here.

'Sorry 'bout that, Ichigo,' Grimmjow apologized though the way he was grinning was like he meant for that accident to happen. 'Having band practice today? Heard Shiro shredding on the guitar! Seriously, why haven't you guys gone mainstream yet? You're awesome!'

As Grimmjow talked, Ichigo just watched on, mesmerized. He loved to hear Grimmjow talk, even though he wasn't listening to a single word he was saying. Grimmjow's voice was like elixir to him. If only the bluenette knew the effect he had on Ichigo. Though, if he did, Ichigo would just die of embarrassment and never be able to show his face ever again.

'Ichigo? Ichigo! Get your ass back in here before I turn a hundred!' Shiro barked out. Grimmjow sniggered a little, making Ichigo blush.

'Better get going,' Grimmjow nodded his head in the direction of Ichigo's apartment. Hisagi had already gone into Grimmjow's apartment, leaving them both alone in the hallway. Maybe that's why Ichigo was feeling so nervous right now. 'We both got work to do. If you know what I mean. Let me know when you guys are playing! I don't want to miss it!'

He winked and with one last wave, returned to his apartment. And as he left, Ichigo felt his heart sink. Yeah, he knew what Grimmjow meant. Grimmjow wasn't exactly the kind of guy who settled down with one guy. Every week he would bring at least one new guy (or girl, he wasn't picky about gender) to his apartment for a little frisking and each time, Ichigo would feel miserable to his very core. He just wished that one day, Grimmjow would stop playing around with other people and just be with one person. And that person namely being Ichigo Kurosaki. But if Grimmjow didn't know how he felt and Ichigo himself was too chicken to say anything, would that dream ever become a reality?

'ICHIGO! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I'M ON MY WAY TO TWO HUNDRED NOW!'

'I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh, Shiro, you've got the fucking patience of a mutt!' Ichigo snarled as he stormed back into the apartment. Shiro smirked.

'At least I get you to _finally_ start practice so we can all go home,' he yawned and tweaked his strings one more time. 'Some of us got _lovers _to get back to.'

He winked knowingly at Ichigo. He knew why Ichigo was in the hall. He was one of those guys who was too smart for his own damn good. If he wasn't such a damn good guitarist Ichigo would've beaten him to a pulp by now. He was refraining himself even now.

Ichigo exhaled slowly.

'We're doing the song,' he muttered as he adjusted his mike stand. Renji and Rukia glanced at each other.

'You sure?' Renji asked.

'Yea, you were kind of frustrated about it a while ago,' Rukia added. The mike screeched to life.

'I'm the leader so I say we're doing it,' Ichigo said stubbornly. Shiro whistled. 'Ready? One, two, one, two, three, go!'

Renji tapped his cymbals while Ichigo tapped his feet to the beat. Then, Shiro strummed a few cords while Rukia joined in. Ichigo began to snap his fingers to the beat now, his heart palpitating.

'This is it,' he thought and opened his mouth to sing.

_There you go__  
__Messin' with my mind__  
__I am usually better when I lie_

His mouth was already feeling dry and his eyes momentarily slid to the next wall, wondering if Grimmjow could hear him. If so, what was he thinking.

_There I__ g__o__  
__Stuck inside a shell__  
__And you're living on the other side__  
__A lover's carousel_

Ichigo now grabbed the mike with both hands, his throat vibrating from the powerful notes he was belting and the emotions he was feeling as he poured it into his words.

_If youuu only__ k__newwww!_

Renji suddenly beat a quick rhythm, bringing the tempo up. Now everyone was nodding their head to the beat, including Ichigo.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh__  
__I lose control!__  
__When I hear your body move__  
__Through the walls__  
__In the next room!_

Ichigo now brought the mike stand low to the ground as he sang into it.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh__  
__I lose control!__  
__When I hear your body move__  
__And__I'm dying to break through__  
__To the next room!_

He slowly brought the mike up as the music eased down, allowing Rukia to key some notes in. Breathing heavily, Ichigo calmed his heart a little while he shakily removed the mike from its stand. He then walked backwards till he was level with Shiro while he began to sing again.

_You make love to everything you touch_

His voice went low and sultry at this point as he lidded his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He tried not to shudder as he imagined it being Grimmjow's hand instead.

_It's a__ n__atural reaction!__  
__It's a sensual attraction!_

He suddenly brought his hand down to his side now and cocked his head to one side while smirking, as if stating the obvious.

_You play me like I am made of strings_

He moved his hands through the air like he was playing an invisible piano.

_I'm the violin,__  
__A melody_

He pointed to himself and heaved a shrug, like this was a great burden and he wished to be something more. Which he actually did deep down. More than anything. He forgot that Grimmjow was probably hearing him right now. All he could concentrate on was the emotion he was trying to evoke in this song. Just because of Grimmjow.

_I want your lips to sing_

He touched his lips and couldn't help smiling, wondering what it would be like to hear Grimmjow declare his feelings for him.

'Concentrate on the song! The main part is coming!' his brain suddenly reminded him. Nodding, he gripped the mike in both hands as he belted out the next verse.

_If youuuu only knewwww!_

He took a power stance, spreading his legs out wide.

_How hard it is to handle!__  
__How bad__I want this scandalll!_

He leaned the mike to one side as he sang into it, stretching one hand out and raising it up in the air like he was lifting something. His vocals strained as he sang his life away into the mike but he didn't care. This was the most emotion he had ever tried to put into a piece and he was loving it.

He scrunched his hand into a fist and pulled his arm down to his side as he sang the chorus one more time. As he repeated 'In the next room!' between yodels, he gripped his hair as if he was in pain.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized he was reaching the big piece. The one that had been wracking his brain for the last few hours.

'This is it!' he thought excitedly, 'give it all you got and don't hold back! You got this!'

As Renji rapped another fast beat on his drums, Ichigo suddenly pointed ahead of himself, knowing that to everyone else he was probably pointing to an invisible crowd but in his mind, he was envisioning Grimmjow as he sang.

_Tell meee _

_My world revolves__ a__round you!_

Then he pointed to himself while facing the wall to Grimmjow's apartment, his heart racing.

_Tell meeee, boy, I can't live without you!__  
__Tell meeee you're losing sleep tonight!_

He suddenly began to walk towards the wall as if he was actually talking to Grimmjow in the next room.

_Cuz__I'll tell you straight__  
__I'll never wait__  
__I won't take__  
__No no no no no no no nooooo!_

At the last 'no' he suddenly turned and leaned against the wall, panting hard. He slowly brought up the mike as he rasped.

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_I won't take__  
__No no no no no no no nooooo!_

He quickly pushed himself off the wall as Shiro strummed roughly at his guitar while moving his shoulders to the beat, the wide grin never leaving his face.

Suddenly, Ichigo could distinctly hear a harsh rapping on his door and the bell being rung persistently. He glanced questioningly at his members. Shiro jerked his head in the direction of the door, a scowl on his face. He hated when someone interrupted band practice and since he was busy at the guitar, he wanted Ichigo to do the honors of telling whoever it was to leave them the fuck alone.

However, as soon as Ichigo opened the door, his jaw dropped, making him unable to tell the guy to leave them the fuck alone.

'Well?' Grimmjow purred, leaning against his door frame, his eyes lidded sensually. 'You said you don't take 'no' for answer. Neither do I.'

Ichigo gulped. He must be dreaming…

'ICHIGO! FUCK, DO YOU WANT US TO DIE FROM OLD AGE OR SOMETHING!' Shiro barked out. Alarmed, Ichigo realized they were still practicing. He glanced at Grimmjow nervously.

'Go on, I wanna see you sing,' Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo grinned as he walked backwards, bringing the mike slowly to his lips, and glad he could still sing after what Grimmjow just said to him.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!__  
__I lose control!__  
__When I hear your body move__  
__Through the walls__  
__In the next room!__  
__Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!__  
__I lose control!__  
__When I hear your body move__  
__And__I'm dying to break through__  
__To the next room!_

Now Shiro was singing in the background as Ichigo locked heated eyes with Grimmjow and whispered 'to the next room' in between Shiro's words.

Ichigo tilted the mike up as he stretched out the last line while the rest of the band finished up the beat nicely. Heart racing, as Ichigo looked straight ahead, he saw Grimmjow's usual grin but his eyes were saying something else.

_I want you_. The message couldn't be clearer.

Ichigo bit his lower lip. But did he want to be with such a playboy?

'Hope you guys don't mind if I borrow Ichi for a moment, will ya?' Grimmjow asked casually, his eyes never leaving Ichigo. Ichigo shivered at the possessiveness in his voice yet he found himself babbling to _avoid_ being alone with Grimmjow. If he could slap himself right now he would.

'Ummm we got a few more songs to practice so maybe later, Grimm…' he started but all three band members cut him off at the same time.

'Sure,' Renji answered.

'Go ahead,' Rukia agreed.

'He's _all_ yours,' Shiro added and smirked at Ichigo who glared at them. Thanks a lot, guys.

'Great!' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and began to lead him away. 'We need to talk about stuff, Ichi!'

'Wait!' Ichigo stopped him in the middle of the hall, his face bright red. 'Ummm, isn't Hisagi there? I don't…I don't want to interrupt anything you guys were up to…'

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at him.

'Hisagi left ages ago,' he answered nonchalantly as opened his apartment door, 'all he had to do was drop off his contract and sign a few other papers. Just like all my other clients.'

Ichigo froze. All his other…clients…?

'Oh, I never told you!' Grimmjow laughed as he pulled Ichigo in. 'I work at a car dealership and I'm the one responsible for collecting the contracts and making sure everything's in order! I just hate working at my office and have everyone come over to my place instead! Jeez, Ichi, did you think I was some kinda playboy or something?'

Ichigo couldn't help turning deep red again. Grimmjow smirked and leaned in close, his breath blowing across Ichigo's lips.

'Did it turn you on?' he whispered, 'because trust me, the _real_ deal is better than the dream, ne? Care to take a spin?

Ichigo gulped.

Oh yeah, that was the best song he's _ever_ sung. Maybe he can go platinum with that…

**Hope you guys liked this one!**


	21. Greasy Guitars

**So it's beena while since I updated this story! Plot bunnies had been running away from me, sneaky devils, but I hope this uber long one will satiate you all!:D**

**Ichigo's a speed demon. He can't get enough of it! But when he meets his match in a certain blue-haired Adonis, think he has the will power to focus on his first love?**

**Song: Hell Yeah by Rev Theory**

'FUCK!' Renji screamed and clutched his seat belt tightly as Ichigo took a sharp turn on the winding road. 'What the hell, Ichigo? I wasn't planning on _dying _when I agreed to go road-tripping to California with you, asshole!'

'Chill out, Renji!' Ichigo laughed and patted the dashboard of his black Ford Gran Torino. 'Ol' Zan here has been cruising with me since he belonged to my gramps! He ain't going to give up on me on a measly road-trip like this one!'

'I don't think I'd call 16 fucking hours "measly",' Renji grumbled and settled back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

He glanced out the rolled down window at the winding desert around them. Tumbleweeds and cactuses zoomed by since Ichigo refused to go less than 100 mph. If Renji dared stick his head out, he knew he'd have to say goodbye to his precious noggin since it'd be blown away by the speed they were driving at. Actually, Ichigo was driving at. Renji always wore a seatbelt when he sat up front with his orange-haired pal. Normally he wouldn't care but with Ichigo, well, the value of his life suddenly becomes very precious and dear to him.

He frowned as some car began honking like crazy behind them. Both look at each other before Renji glanced in one of the side mirrors of the car.

'Yo, Ichi,' he muttered. 'There's some guy in a red Ford Mustang literally licking your rear and doesn't seem to be letting up.'

'Fuck, you serious?' Ichigo grumbled and took a peek through his rearview mirror. 'The fuck, bro! I'm speeding up!'

'_What_? Fuck, no, no, no, no-!'

Renji felt like his body was being imprinted into his seat as Ichigo revved the engine and upped the speed. He was going to lose something today. It might not be his head but it was going to be something.

'He still behind us?' Ichigo asked, concentrating on turning a corner. Sharply and cuttingly so that it caused Renji's insides to scramble up.

'I don't think I have the stomach to check,' Renji groaned as his skin tinged green. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked instead. He smiled in satisfaction. 'Lost 'em.'

Then he heard a loud and obnoxious honk from his left side. He whipped his head around, bewildered. Then he scowled. It was that goddamn red Mustang again!

The owner, a blue-haired douche in a deep, V-necked black shirt and a cocky grin, tilted his head at Ichigo. He edged his car ahead before sliding into line with Ichigo's car again, raising his perfectly arched blue brows and flashing equally aquatic, impish eyes. Ichigo growled. Oh, it was on.

'Hang on, Renji,' Ichigo shot, switching to a higher gear. ''Cause it's going to get pretty rough from here.'

'Fuck you, Ichigo,' Renji moaned and slid lower in his seat, no longer able to watch the blurred scenery.

The two drivers simultaneously stomped on their accelerators, flying back into their seats as their respective cars zoomed forward as if they'd been shocked with lightning. Ichigo could feel his skin tightening over his skull. This was probably the fastest he'd ever pushed ol' Zangetsu. But he was sure, no matter what, his car was never going to give in. It was a fighter. It was a damn, fucking Kurosaki car. No way in hell was it going to lose to some blue-haired hotshot in a red dump.

Renji managed to crawl back up, his eyes rolling everywhere and his head barely able to stay steady. Though he froze at what he saw ahead.

'Ichigoooo,' he whined pitifully. But his words were lost to the wind roaring in his best friend's ear as he concentrated on the narrow turning coming up.

Though narrow was an understatement. It was so fucking small that only one of their cars would barely make it through. And Ichigo was not going to be the gentleman and let the lady go first. This was war.

'You better be buckled in, Renji, 'cause I ain't stopping to pick you up if you fly out,' Ichigo growled, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Almost there. He was going to make it. Zangetsu was going to slip in. He wasn't going to lose this race. He didn't dare look at the blue daredevil next to him for fear of losing focus. He just needed to…

'Ichigo!' Renji suddenly yelped, trying to knock some sense into his crazy friend.

'Got it!' Ichigo yelled triumphantly, switching to a higher gear, releasing his foot over the accelerator before stomping hard on it again. The slight pause of the car took the Mustang driver by surprise, making him lose concentration long enough for Ichigo to shoot forward, scraping the guy's car in order to fit around the bend.

'HELL YEAH!' Ichigo hooted, fist-pumping the air as their car travelled fast and smoothly down the road. 'Who's the man? Who's the speed demon of the roads? Who can go at any fucking speed with no fucking _limits_?'

'You do! You do!' Renji gasped, his face and clenched knuckles as white as a sheet. 'Now can you please slow the fuck down before I die of a heart attack?'

'Okay, okay,' Ichigo sighed with a roll of his eyes as he lowered the speed. He stilled when Zangetsu sputtered suddenly. 'What the-?'

The Torino jerked forward, shoving them both practically through the window.

'I think your car's finally hit _its_ limits,' Renji muttered.

'Shut it,' Ichigo said coldly. He cautiously pressed the pedal again. Zangetsu whined like a broken whistle. Ichigo winced. Shit. Now he'd done it. And they were nowhere near California! What the hell was he going to do?

'Ichi, I think I see a pit stop ahead,' Renji exclaimed, squinting into the sun's rays up ahead. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when he, too, saw the wooden shack up ahead with an enormous garage headed with a "Bar N' Garage" crooked sign. There was hope yet!

'The engine is pretty beat up in there,' the mechanic uttered, his grease-smeared nametag barely showing his name to be "Kisuke" something. 'What did you do? Take a baseball bat to it?'

'I wonder the same thing,' Renji replied sardonically while Ichigo snorted. Renji could complain all he liked but in the end Zangetsu was _his_ car so either Renji bit his tongue or started considering being a waiter for this rundown bar.

'Well, our head mechanic is running late but he'll be in soon,' Urahara announced. The sound of a car roaring up to the bar echoed in the enormous garage. Urahara glanced out and grinned brightly. 'I think that's him! I know his red Mustang anywhere!'

Renji and Ichigo suddenly look at each other in alarm. Red…

'Oi, Grimmjow! You're late!' Urahara yelled. Ichigo's worst nightmare came true when a familiar blue-headed figure swaggered in while ruffling said unruly locks.

'Well, not my fucking fault, Key!' Grimmjow hollered, his brash tone resonating in the fairly empty space. 'Some jack decided to race me and scrapped my car! Fucking ripped the paint right off-!'

He looked in Ichigo's direction and froze. The two stared at each other, not knowing whether to acknowledge each other nicely or just pull out a can of whoop ass.

'Whatever happened, temme later, Grimm!' Urahara sighed, oblivious of the stiff reaction just now. 'This guy here clearly totaled his engine!'

'I did not!' Ichigo snapped. He knew how to treat his baby right!

'Let's see here,' Grimmjow spoke calmly, looking down at the setup. As he strolled forward he pulled off his shirt, making Ichigo gape in shock. Grimmjow smirked at him. 'Don't want any grease spots on my shirt, mate.'

His toned torso flexed and strained deliciously as he bent over Ichigo's Torino, his denim jeans riding just low enough to reveal the _perfect _V of his pelvic muscles.

'Drooling, Ichigo, _visibly_ drooling,' Renji hissed in his ear. Ichigo hastily wiped the sneaky saliva from the corner of his mouth. Fuck Renji for knowing he was gay and fuck the fact that he melted every time he saw a guy with smoking pelvic muscles like the ones on that sexy, jackass of a-

'Shit, bro,' Grimmjow whistled, leaning back and grinning, 'Your carbs overheated! Guess you finally pushed this Torino to its limit today! Were you racing or somethin'?'

The mischievous twinkle in his eyes made Ichigo seethe with anger. He opened his mouth to retort but Grimmjow cut him off with something surprising.

'Go hang out at the bar 'til I'm done,' the blue-haired mechanic stated, picking up a nearby wrench. 'I'm gonna be a while. So relax! What's your name by the way?'

'Kurosaki,' Ichigo managed to grit out. 'Kurosaki Ichigo.'

Grimmjow smirked.

'Go chill out, _berry_,' he purred.

Ichigo saw red but before he could lunge forward, Renji pulled him backwards to a side door which led to the bar. The place looked like a typical saloon from those Western movies; wooden bar, round tables in the middle, rows upon rows of alcohol stacked behind the counter plus a mini stage up front where it looked like a band was already playing.

The band consisted of a pale, emotionless boy with jade eyes who was plucking away at his guitar, a giant of a man with his hair in a long ponytail on drums, and another curly-haired man with sleepy gray eyes jarring notes on his electric guitar. They were just playing random tunes while everyone drank their drinks in murmured silence.

'What'll it be, boys?' chirped a purple-lipsticked femme fatale with her hair fashioned into giant poms-poms on either side of her head while parading around in Daisy Dukes and a mid-riff baring salmon-colored top. 'We got fresh beer today! Brewed this morning!'

'We're good, thanks!' Renji said quickly. He turned to Ichigo with a worried expression. 'I know that guy pissed you off back there…'

'Ya think?' Ichigo spat heatedly, trying to keep his focus on the band but he couldn't get that snarky man's smirk out of his head.

'…but we just need him to fix the car, let us pay, and then we're off to California. Think beaches, L.A, clubs, uh, guy's in tight pants…' Ichigo glared at him, '…hey! I don't know what you're into! Just trying to help-!'

'Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Who's ready to rock their fucking nuts off?' shouted the same enthusiastic waitress. Everyone in the saloon suddenly sat up at full alert, glancing eagerly at the bosomy chick.

'You gonna take your top off, Cirruci?' someone shouted. The entire place burst out laughing.

'You wish, Dordoni!' Cirruci hollered back with a cock of her voluptuous hips. 'For now, you'll just have to settle for another song from our local band Pantera!'

People started hooting and whistling as Cirruci sashayed off the stage.

'Siddown, boys!' rumbled a merry voice from behind as a hand clamped on Renji and Ichigo's shoulder respectively and shoved their owners into seats. Surprised, both looked behind to see another busty female with dark skin and violet hair smirking down at them. She donned a lacy dress that left little to the imagination and leaned forward so her elbows rested on the heads of their chairs. 'Enjoy the show! Our singer's got a sweet set of vocals on him!'

'Oh, er, 'kay,' Renji said in confusion. 'So, uh, who's the singer?'

'For the love of-!' Yoruichi hissed as she glanced at the stage in annoyance. 'Will someone call-!'

'I'm here! I'm here! Keep your goddamn dress on!' yelled an impatient voice from behind. Ichigo did a double take as _Grimmjow_ jogged in, grease already staining those sinful abs, some even on his face and jeans while a red cloth peaked out from his back pocket. As he climbed on stage Ichigo noticed that the man was parading around without any underwear-_shoes_! He meant shoes not underwear! He groaned. God had no mercy on him. He just _had _to fall for the jackass.

''Kay, I got a plunker up in my shit so Imma make this a fast one, ya hear?' Grimmjow drawled arrogantly over the mike, pushing his hair off his sweaty brow. As he scanned the crowd, it landed on Ichigo and his grin broadened at how much Ichigo was oozing anger. He then nodded at the brown-haired man with the electric guitar. 'Hit it, Stark.'

Nodding, the man's guitar squealed as he struck it. Then, as soon as he started a tempo, the big guy behind started a heavy beat, shaking his head in time to the rhythm. Grimmjow tapped his foot to the beat, one hand still gripping the mike. He grinned confidently.

'You hear that?' he murmured to the audience, his eyes sliding over the grinning crowd like this was what they had been waiting for. 'You better hold on! This one's about to get bumpy!'

'Show-off,' Ichigo muttered.

As Stark tapered off in his strumming, Grimmjow eyes landed on Ichigo. Their eyes smoldered away at each other before Grimmjow gave a throaty chuckle. And Ichigo _hated_ to admit but that gave him the most pleasurable chills he had felt in a while. Not good.

As the guitar and drumming got more intense, Grimmjow began to rock his head and stomp his foot in time to the beat. Soon, everyone in the room was stomping their feet and yelling out endearments like, 'Go, Ulquiorra!' or 'Fuck yeah, Yammy!' and even, 'Give it hard, Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow suddenly yelled over the mike as he and the guitarists jumped simultaneously before the music took on a steadier pace. Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, smirked, and began to sing in his raspy tone that made Ichigo's blood sing.

_He's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight!_

Grimmjow looked off to the side as Stark strummed a few more bars before turning back to sing.

_Six speed sex scene playin' out in my mind!_

He pointed to his head as he grated this line, making the entire cavern hoot and wolf whistle. He now gripped the mike in both hands as he sang the rest intensely, his eyes burning with some kind of addictive passion.

_One look, I'm hooked, motor runnin'!__  
__Rev'd up, my heart startin' pumpin'!__  
__Are you ready for the best damn ride of your liiiife?_

He leaned forward with the mike stand, his vocals straining as he stretched out the last word. Just as quickly, he jumped back up, lifting the stand clear off the floor while pointing at the crowd and stumbling backwards.

_Gimme a helllll__  
__Gimme a yeahhhh!__  
__Stand up right now!_

He now clenched his hand into a fist and pumped the air with it over his head.

_And gimme a helll__  
__Gimme a yeahh!__  
__Stand up right now!_

He skidded forward, the stand tilted horizontally as he belted into it, his abs flexing rhythmically as his voice contorted to belt out such bone shattering sounds.

_Get ready to go!__  
__He ain't movin' slow!__  
__He's takin' control!__  
__Pushin' the pedal to the floor!__  
__I'm beggin' for more!__  
__You better hold on tight!_

At this point, Grimmjow slowly pivoted his arm right to left while pointing at the crowd though his eyes remained transfixed on a vexed Ichigo.

'Fucking arrogant prick,' Ichigo gnashed as Grimmjow, while hopping up and down, got everyone to start shouting, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!". 'Sings like an alley cat stuck in a dumpster!'

'I dunno, I think he's rather good,' Renji hummed as he bobbed his head to the beat while Ichigo glowered at him.

Huffing, he returned to staring in disdain at the shirtless muscled man. He regretted it, when Grimmjow whipped his head back around and winked at him with a wicked grin plastered on his face. The action made Ichigo blush cherry red and he tried his best to hide it behind his scowl.

'God-fucking-damn him,' he breathed as Grimmjow started a new verse, only mike in hand now.

_Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life!_

Grimmjow gyrated his hips forward, each muscles glistening with sweat and looking as distinct and marble-cut as ever. A few appreciative hoots were sounded which just made the bluenette grin madly.

_He fuels my fire and adrenaline high!_

He strolled forward and bent down, jeans sliding so low it was no secret he was going commando today. His lips seemed to dance over the mike as he gritted out the next set of dirty lyrics.

_My need for speed's got me gunnin'!__  
__One touch, he screams keep it comin'!_

He licked his thumb quickly before running said wet appendage slowly down his chest while he stood up, the glistening saliva leaving a clean wake through the grease and dirt covering his rock-hard muscles. When he pulled his thumb away just barely above his jean waistband, Ichigo realized he hadn't been breathing the entire time.

Grimmjow cocked his head to one side, smirk perfectly in place. He turned slightly to Ichigo, as if asking him this question.

_Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?_

To Ichigo's surprise, he found himself smirking back at the mechanic as if to answer, "You got what it takes, big guy?"

Jerking his head sideways, Grimmjow seemed to arrogantly reply, "Try me" while belting out the chorus enthusiastically. Ichigo had to hand it to him; the guy really knew how to multitask in entertainment. Though he wondered if that was _all_ the blue-haired mechanic knew how to multitask in.

Renji looked from Ichigo to Grimmjow and then back.

'Okay, what the hell just happened?' he yelled as Ulquiorra burst out into scorching guitar solos while Grimmjow stood beside him, air-guitaring like a maniac and biting his lower lip.

Ichigo just grinned smugly and began to bob his head in time to the beat. Renji's eyes widened. Was Ichigo _enjoying_ the guy's song?

Grimmjow and Stark now faced each other while they guitared away, Ulquiorra face completely void of emotion and Grimmjow's of, well, that of a psycho having a good fucking time. When Ulquiorra was finally drawing to a close, Grimmjow spun away from him so his back was facing the guitarist, breathing hard, before raising the mike to his lips and laughing breathily. His eyes slid in the direction of the crowd, lips parted.

'Almost home,' he purred sensually, his eyes lidded. Ichigo dug his nails into his palms and almost tore a hole into his lower lip from that look. God, was he just jolted by lightning?

'Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!' Grimmjow shouted over his mike before pointing it to the crowd. They too began to chant with him. Even Ichigo and Renji. 'Come on!'

'HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!' everyone shouted louder.

'YEAAAHHHH!' Grimmjow screeched as he doubled forward. Then, he was on his feet, pointing to the crowd.

_Gimme a hell_

'HELL!' everyone screamed.

_Gimme a yeah!_

'YEAH!'

_STAND UP RIGHT NOW!_

Everyone was on their feet, jumping up down and pounding their fists, and goblets of alcohol, on their tables in wild enthusiasm.

As Yammy hammered a crazy beat, Grimmjow slid forward, literally screaming himself hoarse into his mike.

_He ain't movin' slow!__  
__He's takin' control!__  
__And pushin' the pedal to the floor!__  
__I'm beggin' for more!__  
__You better hold on tighttttt!_

'HELLLLLL!' Grimmjow warbled before pointing the mike once more the audience, letting them finish the song while he grinned away like a satisfied entertainer that he was. His chest was heaving nonstop, his body now slicked in sweat and his hair a mess of grease and, of course, sweat. Though never had Ichigo seen anything more exquisite and oh so fucking fuckable. Or capable of fucking. Really, he wasn't picky. If he could touch that body, he'd ask God to keep his 42 virgins. The spawn of the fucking devil had him hook, line and sinker with this delectable bait.

With one last strum, Stark ended the song, hand still poised in the air. The bar went wild. Grimmjow just collapsed on his back backwards for a millisecond before getting up slowly. He bowed a couple of times, sometimes flourishing his hand like some kind of gentleman, before tossing the mike to Cirruci and hopping off the stage. He was about to head back to the shop when he caught sight of Ichigo. A smirk crept over his face as he noticed the same happening on Ichigo's. The two sauntered over to each other, eyes literally exploring every inch of each other's bodies. They were barely a few inches away. The scent of motor oil was heavy around Grimmjow but Ichigo could care less. Right now, it smelled like fucking aphrodisiac to him.

'My Torino almost done?' he asked casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Grimmjow studied him a bit, his muscles shifting as he jutted his hip out a little.

'Almost,' Grimmjow echoed, eyes now fixed on Ichigo's honey ones. Ichigo lidded his eyes.

'Well, if it ain't much to ask, I got another thing that needs seeing,' he continued in his nonchalant tone. Grimmjow smirked. This was getting good. 'It's kinda rusty since it hasn't met a _challenge_ yet but I was hoping you'd give it a shot.'

'Hmmm,' Grimmjow hummed, stroking his chin, rubbing a little grease there. 'I think I got a couple of hours to spare. Where is this, er, _device_?'

'Better I show you somewhere in private. Don't think many people would _appreciate _it like we would,' Ichigo hinted wickedly. Grimmjow's grin widened exorbitantly.

'You're on, berry,' he challenged and began to walk away, indicating the orange-head to follow.

'You better not be calling me that when we're working on _it_,' Ichigo growled.

'Oh, trust me, that'll be the least of your worries.'

Renji stood alone now, stunned. Then he wrinkled his nose.

'The _fuck_ just happened?' he muttered in confusion.

**Oh, Renji, the question is, do you _really _want to know? XD**


	22. Let Me Hope

**A request by JoanIncarnate. Hope you like it ^w^**

**Song: Fuckin' Perfect by Pink**

Grimmjow glanced at the slumbering naked figure by his side. The tangerine-haired man was curled up on himself on one side, the sheet over both of them hardly covering him since he chose to sleep on the absolute edge of the bed. His hair was going to be mussed up on that side once he woke and he'd start pouting once Grimmjow started teasing him about it. If he was in a chirpy mood that is.

It was no surprise that Ichigo chose to call up Grimmjow at three in the morning, his voice cracking and then appearing at his doorstep with his eyes as red as a Blood Mary and his lips trembling like it was minus thirty degrees outside. And it was no surprise that he greeted Grimmjow with a bruising kiss that sent fireworks exploding in front of the bluenette's eyes.

And after rutting like horny cats in bed for God knows how many hours, no matter how much Grimmjow would kiss Ichigo's mouth, neck, cheeks, nose, and everywhere possible, the man would leave with a thank you and return to his bastard lover, Aizen Sousuke.

He balled his hands into fists, resting his elbows on his bents legs, as he simmered away in his anger. That man was heartless. He cared nothing for what Ichigo did in his life. If Ichigo ever succeeded in something, the man would look the other way and give him such a condescending piece of advice that Ichigo had to fight back tears in order not to seem weak. But inside, he'd be torn.

Aizen wasn't always an asshole. He had been very kind to Ichigo, smothering him in loving words, gifts and delightful romps in the bedroom, as Grimmjow seethed in recollection. But the man was nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The minute Ichigo moved in with him did his true colors truly shine. He was base, uncouth and cruel. If he felt like it, he would even beat Ichigo for the smallest things like why did he move the fruit bowl from the table or if he was a minute above his curfew time.

The guy kept a fucking curfew for Ichigo! That was just idiotic and downright arrogant! He had no right to conduct Ichigo's life! Ichigo used to be so bright and cheerful. So daring and up for adventure. Now he was just a ghost of his past. If Grimmjow hadn't known who he was before, he would have thought that Ichigo didn't even know the meaning of fun.

Which is why they did what they did.

Being Ichigo's oldest and closest friend, Grimmjow would constantly offer support and comfort. Though one day, it just escalated. Grimmjow couldn't help kissing Ichigo and Ichigo couldn't help ripping off his clothes. One thing led to another and Grimmjow was pounding into Ichigo's ass in his bedroom.

At that point, Grimmjow thought things were going to turn around. But the next morning, over a plate of pancakes, Ichigo quietly asked Grimmjow to forget about last night. Politely, Grimmjow promised though inside he was tearing apart.

He wanted to protect Ichigo forever. He wanted to be by his side till death parted them so that they could meet again in heaven. But how could he when Ichigo was so hung up on Aizen?

So every time, Grimmjow would offer the comfort of his body to Ichigo and in return, Ichigo would accept it only to return to the disgusting man he called his lover.

Sometimes, Grimmjow wished he could go over and beat the crap out of the smug man. Aizen honestly didn't know what he was doing to Ichigo. He was making Ichigo think he was less than perfect, that Ichigo was beneath him. Ichigo didn't need a man like that. He was perfect. Better. He was _fucking _perfect.

'_Made a wrong turn_,' Grimmjow sang breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his legs. '_Once or twice_.'

He glanced at Ichigo. The sleepy man mumbled something and kicked out with one leg. Grimmjow smiled a little.

'_Dug my way out,'_ he whispered. '_Blood and fireee. Bad decisions…' _he chuckled at the understatement. '_…That's alright. Welcome to myyy silly life.'_

'_Mis-treated, this place mis-understood,'_ he sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _'Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down.'_

He looked over his shoulder at Ichigo now.

'_Mis-taking, always sec-ond guess-ing,' _he continued softly as he got back on the bed to crawl closer to Ichigo. '_Under-estimating, look I'm still around.'_

Licking his upper lip, he gently kissed Ichigo's cheek, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

'_Pretty, pretty please,'_ he murmured. '_Don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less thannn fuckin' perfect.'_

He pushed a strand of soft orange hair behind a cute ear.

'_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feeeeel, like you're nothinggg, you're fuckin' perfect…'_

He breathed deeply, before gazing down at Ichigo with pain in his eyes.

'_To me,' _he sighed. He now rolled across the bed to stand up, stark naked. Looking down at his bare toes, he continued to sing under his breath.

'_You're so meannn, when you talk.'_

He looked up to gaze into his dressing table mirror, his blue eyes reflecting hurt right back at him that made his chest ache.

'_About yourselfff, you were wrong.' _ He lifted his chin a little as he slowly strolled forward. _'Change the voiceeess in your head…' _he placed his hands on the dresser so that he was almost nose to nose with his gaunt reflection. _'Make them likeee you in-steaddd.' _

He hung his head, his hands clenching into fists.

'_So compli-catedd, look how we all makke it, filled with so much hatreddd.'_

He forced his hand up to touch the mirror, the glass cool under his hot palms. He slowly looked up, noticing how his eyes were shining from holding back tears. He sucked in sharply before choking out, '_Such a tired game.'_

Did Ichigo understand how much it hurt him to see his best friend suffer? Did he know how painful it was to watch the one he loved go to someone who didn't even appreciate him?

He glanced at the bed, the shock of fiery hair standing out on those white sheets.

Did Ichigo really know?

_Pretty, pretty pleaseeee  
Don't you ever, ever feeeeel  
Like you're less thannn  
Fucking perfect_

Pretty, pretty pleaseeee  
If you ever, ever feeeeel  
Like you're nothinggg  
You're fucking perfect 

_To me_

Always. He would always be perfect to Grimmjow. Flaws and all.

Grimmjow turned around and slumped against the desk, head bowed and singing fast and angrily now.

_The whole world's scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer_

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time

He looked up at his bed, singing just as passionately and confidently.__

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

_Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?_

'Why do I do that?' Grimmjow breathed as looked up at the ceiling and let out a throaty chuckle.

He looked back down, his heart welling with emotion. Ichigo was still sleeping soundly. Without thinking anything now, he strode forward, slowly and languidly while running his hands through his hair.

_Pretty, pretty pleaseee  
Don't you ever, ever feeeeel  
Like you're less thannn  
Fucking perfect_

As soon as he finished swiping his hands through his hair, he swung his hands back, sticking his chest out like he was giving his heart to Ichigo.

_Pretty, pretty pleaseee  
If you ever, ever feeeel  
Like you're nothinggg  
You're fucking perfect to meeeeee!_

'You're perfect, you're perfect,' he chanted, now bouncing on his feet as he continued to walk forward, his eyes trained on the lump on the bed.

_Pretty, pretty pleaseee  
If you ever, ever feeeel  
Like you're nothinggg  
You're fucking perfect…_

'To me,' finished a voice from the bed.

Grimmjow froze in his tracks, now at the foot of his bed. Ichigo turned over, his eyes wide open and glistening with tears. He sat up so that the tears flowed freely down his face.

'I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Grimm,' he choked out.

'N-N-No, it's not your-!' Grimmjow stuttered. Shit, he didn't know Ichigo was awake! Did he hear the whole thing! He hoped not! That would be…

'No, it is!' Ichigo cut in firmly, leaning forward and slamming a fist angrily on the bed. 'I knew I was stringing you along, using you for my own comfort.' His voice almost got stuck in his throat at that point. 'I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I never meant to hurt you. I knew how you felt about me and trust me, it hurt to see you suffer. Which is why…'

'Ichigo-!'

'Which is why I broke up with Aizen today.'

Grimmjow froze, afraid to move for fear that this might be a dream and dissipate.

'You're…' he stammered in disbelief, his eyes still as round as plates. 'You're kidding…right?'

'No joke, Grimm,' Ichigo whispered as a smile spread across his face. 'I love you and I want to be with you. So will you-!'

Grimmjow slid across the bed, cupped Ichigo's face in his hands and kissed the orange-haired man's mouth fiercely and passionately. For a moment, the two engaged in an intense lip-lock, not wanting to part in case they lost the moment.

Grimmjow had wrapped his arms possessively around Ichigo, pressing their naked chests together and groaning at the sheer pleasure of being against Ichigo's body.

When they finally parted in a series of short gasps and attempts to catch their breaths, they locked eyes and grinned.

'I do believe we have some catching up to do,' Ichigo said slyly.

'Trust me,' Grimmjow purred, now crawling on top of his new boyfriend. 'I don't like to wait.'


	23. Bunny Love

**For XxItalyangelxx who requested a song. Hope you like it!**

**NOTE: **If you want me to do a request for you PLEASE sign in and review because I like to DISCUSS your request sometimes! And I do one PER person. That is all.

**Song: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback**

**P.S. Is it slightly weird that this idea hit me while I was listening to La La by The Cab? XD**

'Why me?' Grimmjow groaned and gave Ichigo a pleading look. 'Why did _I _have to be the one to dress up like Chappy the Rabbit and sing on Nel's birthday?'

'Because you're the only one who can fit into the suit,' Ichigo muttered, trying to hide the grin on his face as he fitted the giant rabbit head over his lover's mournful face. 'Now go out there and make our baby girl happy!'

'Mmf phbbb mfph phb?' Grimmjow whined.

'Whaat?'

'I said,' Grimmjow panted and took off the head to glare at a grinning Ichigo. 'Whose idea was this? Of all the things, why _this_?' He gave Ichigo the beady eye. 'You put that in her head, didn't you?'

'Yes, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and stuffed the bunny head over Grimmjow's again. 'My secret fetish is to see you dressed up as a giant bunny and singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" on our adopted daughter's 10th birthday.'

'I knew it,' Grimmjow muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing, nothing!'

'Good! Now hop to it!'

'Not funny.'

'You didn't love me for my humor.'

Ichigo had to control his laughter as the bunny shrugged his shoulders. God, Grimmjow looked adorable right now! Hmmm, maybe seeing Grimmjow in a bunny suit _was_ his secret fetish.

They walked out of the house to be engulfed by the tsunami of screaming, running, and giggling ten-year olds. Ichigo and Grimmjow waded desperately through the brightly colored bobbing party hats and managed to make it to the little island stage where Grimmjow's band was setting up their instruments. All the members looked up and stared. Even Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

'Damnnn,' Stark whistled, almost knocking off the bunny ears perched on his head. 'What bet did _you_ lose?'

'The one involving blackmail,' Grimmjow grumbled and glared at a mock innocent Ichigo.

'Whaaat?' Stark asked.

'Argghhh! Nothing!'

'Dude, I can't hear you with the bunny head on.'

Grimmjow glared at Stark though he doubted his guitarist could see him. All of them were wearing bunny ears with whiskers drawn on their faces. Why the hell did _he_ have to wear the humiliating outfit? Well, as long as their friends weren't here to see him, he was probably going to spare Ichigo-

'Hii, Ichi! How's it going?'

'Wow, it's packed here!'

'Where's Grimmjow?'

'Nice decorations!'

'What's with the bunny theme?'

'Is that a giant bunny?'

Ichigo was going to die a slow, _slow_ death tonight.

'Hi, you guys!' Ichigo greeted, shaking hands with all the guys and nodding politely to the girls. 'Glad you could all make it! I don't think Grimm and I could stand watching 42 kids for 5 hours straight!'

'We wouldn't let you suffer like that!' Renji laughed and glanced around. 'So, where's Grimmjow? Eaten alive already?'

'Uhhh…'

'Dude, that giant pink bunny is kinda creepy!' Renji cried out in surprise.

'I happen to think it's really cute!' Rukia sniffed.

'Che! It's still freaky! Kids can have nightmares like that! I wonder who's the poor sucker who has to wear-!'

Grimmjow pulled off the bunny head, eyebrows knitted in a furious scowl. Everyone went quiet. Stark twanged his guitar and it echoed over the amplifier.

'H-Hi, Grimmjow!' Renji squeaked. Rukia was trying to stifle her giggles next to him. 'How-How's it hanging? I mean-!' his eyes widened in horror as they landed on the floppy ears of the rabbit head.

'Awww! Grimmjow! You're so sweet to do that for your little girl!' Raniguku squealed.

'It is! Ikkaku, why don't _you_ do that for _our_ little Yachiru?' Yumichika scolded his bald lover and whacked him over the head.

'Because she's 16!' Ikkaku hissed and rubbed his head.

'Why don't you guys go help yourselves to some food?' Ichigo laughed. Then he whispered from the corner of his mouth. 'Beer's in the kitchen.'

'Alright!' Rangiku cheered. 'Who's on for a drink off?'

Everyone groaned as they walked away. No one stood a chance against Rangiku in a drink off. _Ever_.

'Cheer up!' Ichigo laughed when he saw the murderous look in Grimmjow's eyes. 'It's going to be over soon!'

'I don't even know why I agreed!' Grimmjow growled. 'I'm not even getting anything for this?'

A sly grin curled across Ichigo's mouth.

'Really?' he said impishly and leaned forward to whisper into Grimmjow's ear. 'Well…'

As he whispered a promise into Grimmjow's ear, the man's eyes widened to the size of two moons, his jaw literally scraping the ground. As Ichigo pulled away, smirk still in place, Grimmjow gaped at him before turning quickly to his band.

'Places, you guys! We got a job to do!' he said importantly, about to slam the bunny head back on when something tiny crashed into the back of his leg and was balling its eyes out.

'Nel!' Ichigo cried out, watching the green-haired little girl bawling and sniveling as she clutched onto the pink bunnysuited Grimmjow like her life depended on it. 'What's wrong, baby? What happened?'

She kept sniffing, refusing to say a word. Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged a worried look before Grimmjow hauled her up and leaned her on one furry hip.

'Yo, Little Miss Grown-Up,' Grimmjow hushed. 'What's the matter? Who's the idiot that made you cry? You want Daddy to teach him a lesson?'

Wiping a few tears away, Nel shook her head, shoulders shaking. She hiccoughed once before looking at her dad with big, droopy gray eyes.

'I-I told Di-Roy,' she hiccupped. 'That I-I liked him! And he…he called me gross and push-pushed me!'

She started sobbing again, burying her face in Grimmjow's pink chest. Grimmjow scowled.

'Where's that boy?' he growled. 'I'm going to tear him limb from limb!'

'No, Daddy!' Nel cried out in anguish. 'I…I love him!'

'Oh, baby,' Ichigo sighed and patted her back in her circles. 'This is just a phase! There are plenty of other fish out there for you to choose from!'

'But I don't want fish! I want Di-Roy!' she wailed even louder. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Youngsters. First time they fall in love and get their heart broken they think it's the end of the world.

'Nice going, Ichigo,' Grimmjow muttered.

'I don't see you helping,' Ichigo muttered back.

'I'm offering to beat the ass-!'

'Grimm!'

'Aaass silly as a donkey guy for breaking my little girl's heart!'

'Why not try giving some _advice_? That's even better!'

'What? That she'll find the love of her life? If guy's keep breaking her heart like this I ain't going to encourage her to look!'

'Quit being so overprotective! You never get what you want unless you try to get it!'

'And when it hurts you then what? Huh? Ichigo, this is for the best! I can't stand seeing my little girl crying!'

'So you're just going to make her stop trying? Don't you believe she'll find the One?'

'There's no such thing, Ichigo!'

Grimmjow immediately wanted to take back what he said. The look on Ichigo's face was of deep hurt and shock. His answer had hit Ichigo right in the heart because it showed how Grimmjow saw him.

'Ichigo-!' Grimmjow uttered.

'Come on, Nel,' Ichigo cut in coldly. 'Let's go get a cupcake. You like cupcakes, right?'

He lifted the still sniffling little girl from Grimmjow's arms and began to walk away. Grimmjow stared helplessly as he watched his infuriated lover walk away. This was bad. How the hell was he going to fix this?

Suddenly, he had an idea. He quickly scrambled onto the stage.

'You guys!' he said hastily to the other band members. They drew in closer to hear his idea.

'I think the bunny suit finally did something,' Ulquiorra sighed but he took his position on the other side of the stage.

'Hi, Ichi-woww! What's with the grumpy look?' Renji said in alarm.

'It's nothing,' Ichigo muttered, grabbing a pink frosted cupcake from the food table and handed it Nel. The little girl quietly took it but just ended up staring mournfully at it.

'Is Daddy mad at other Daddy?' she asked softly. Ichigo heaved a sigh.

'We just…need to think a bit, Nel,' he tried to explain. Deep down, his heart throbbed painfully.

He couldn't believe Grimmjow had said that! What was he trying to prove? That he was a Man of Steel or something? It wasn't teaching Nel anything and it just made Ichigo mad! So what gain was there from that declaration?

'Good evening everyone!' Grimmjow announced over the microphone while standing in the spotlight. Ichigo just kept his back turned. He couldn't bear to look at Grimmjow right now. 'It's my little girl's 10th birthday! Happy birthday, Nel!'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' everyone in the lawn yelled. Nel managed a small smile. At least Grimmjow was doing _something_ right tonight.

'And as her Dad, I wanted to give her some real good advice. Because being a grownup isn't easy. You make a lot of mistakes. But you need to learn, that there's gotta be somebody for you out there.'

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned around to stare at Grimmjow. The big man had taken the suit off, his vest covered chest slightly shiny with sweat and his ragged jeans sitting snugly on his hips. Though in Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow looked sexy no matter _what_ he wore. Hell, his lover could probably make a garbage bag look sexual.

Stark vibrated some strings, their sound echoing across the lawn. Grimmjow cooed over the mike, his voice sultry and soft. Ichigo shivered at the tone. He loved it when Grimmjow sang like that.

Grimmjow now pointed to the sky, his eyes focused on the crowd.

_This timeeee_

He now clenched the same hand over his chest.

_I wonder what it feels likeee  
To find the one in this lifeee  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thinggg_

As Yammy began to drum a beat, Grimmjow began to nod his head along to it, pushing his hair out of his face as he sang, the hint of a smile on his lips.

_I'll know it by the feelinggg_

He wagged a finger on each hand in time to the drumbeats at this point.

_The moment when we´re meetinggg  
will play out like a scene_

He drew a square shape in the air with his index fingers, grinning widely into the mike.

_Straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath_

He now clasped both hands around the mike on the stand, still nodding his head to the song's rhythm.

_Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever withhh_

He leaned his head back, breathing deeply. Then he snapped his head forward, moving one leg in time to the music as he belted out the chorus.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there!  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Someone to love with my life in their hands__!_

He holds his hands to his chest like he his praying, his eyes trained on the crowd, trying to find his own love. When his and Ichigo's eyes locked, he lidded his own eyes as he sang.

_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that!_

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own!_  
_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone!_

He now spread both his arms out like he was waiting for Ichigo to come running into his arms and for a minute, Ichigo was almost tempted to.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere!  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there!_

He pushed his hair back with both hands as he sang slowly now.

_Toonighhttt_

He sighed, turning his face away for a second before looking at everyone with a soft smile. All the kids were bobbing their heads, a few even clapping along with the song. Even their own friends were grinning and clapping.

_Out on the street out in the moonlight!  
And darling this feels toooo right!_

Grimmjow shivered as he sang that line, cupping the mike as he did.

Ichigo barked a laugh, knowing Grimmjow had tried not to curse over there!

God, he loved him.

_It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you_

Grimmjow pointed at the crowd but Ichigo knew he was pointing straight at him.

'Uh, did you and Grimmjow have a fight or something?' Renji asked, grinning a little.

'Shut up,' Ichigo chuckled, eyes trained on his lover's sleekly swaying body.

_Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever withhh?_

Grimmjow's turned around, mike in hand, and walked towards Yammy. Then, he turned around to belt out the chorus once more, bouncing on his feet as the clapping got louder.

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

Grimmjow began to murmur softly into the mike again, leaning so far back he almost faced the sky. Stark screeched out notes, moving his shoulders to the beat, while Yammy tried to keep up, pounding away on his drums like no tomorrow.

The bluenette quickly walked forward, getting down on his haunches. All the kids got quiet to look at him intently, like he was a wise man giving them some important advice. Ichigo grinned at the thought.

_You can´t give up!_

He shook his finger like he was scolding them. In the back, Ulquiorra and Stark started singing as back-up.

_(Lookin´ for) that diamond in the roughhh!  
(You never know) but when it shows uppp!  
Make sure you´re holdin` on_

He got up now, clenching his hand in a fist and nodding his head while keeping eye contact with the kids, as if emphasizing the importance of holding on.

'_Cause it could be the one_

He pointed to the kids who all started grinning.

_The one you're waiting on!_

Now Grimmjow looked up, straight at Ichigo. His eyes softened, carefully cradling the mike in both hands as he whispered into it. The music had quieted done a bit.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for meee_

Suddenly, he jumped and as he did, the music went up at full volume. Everyone jumped to their feet, jumping and clapping and laughing as he continued to sing with all his heart.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there!  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares!  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!_

As the music slowly faded away, Grimmjow felt his heart come down as well. He breathed deeply, feeling sweat trail down his back. He wrinkled his nose and laughed as all the kids huddled around the stage, wanting to be held in his arms and asking for another song like the "grrr grrr" growly one he just sang.

All else faded when Ichigo came up to him, a beaming Nel in his arms. She laughed and launched herself at Grimmjow, who almost fell backwards. God, she was getting big!

He smiled as he petted her head affectionately. Ichigo was right; Nel was getting bigger and hiding her from the pain of the world wasn't going to help her grow. If he wanted her to truly have the best in life, he had to let her go out on her own.

'Love you, Daddy,' Nel whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.

'Love you too, baby girl,' he murmured back. 'Now why don't you go and enjoy the rest of your party!'

As soon as he set Nel down, a little boy with lanky black hair almost tumbled onto her.

'Hey! Watch it!' he snapped. But he froze when he saw Nel. His cheeks pinked as she stared back and he lowered his eyes to the floor. 'Uh, I mean, I'm sorry…'

'Ummm, it's okay,' Nel said shyly, lowering her eyes too but kept glancing up at him from the corner of her eyes. Ichigo and Grimmjow at each other and grinned merrily.

'Do you wanna come play tag?' the dark-haired boy muttered sheepishly. Nel's cheeks flushed.

'Sure,' she answered. The boy looked up quickly and beamed toothily. He grabbed Nel's hand and began to drag her away, babbling about God knows what.

'I'm Nnoitra, by the way!' he started. 'You have a really nice house and the food is really good too! I liked the song too! Is that your dad? He's so cool! And…'

As the two disappeared in the milling throng of children and their voices got lost in the cacophony of sounds, Grimmjow and Ichigo glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

'Guess she found the One sooner than we expected!' Ichigo grinned. Then, his smile softened. 'Thanks for doing that. It meant a lot.'

'Yeah, well,' Grimmjow said gruffly, grinning broadly. 'Anything for my little girl. And besides…' he snaked an arm around Ichigo and yanked him close '…you owe me _two _things now.'

Ichigo smirked, fingers twirling on a bit of Grimmjow's exposed chest. The bluenette shivered. God, he was glad to be blessed with sexy vocals.


	24. Save The Last Dance?

**For 44-Sandii-chan-44 who requested the song. Hope you like! I am now Cabbing AKA listening to The Cab's 'Symphony Soldier' album like it's my drug XD**

**Requests closed for now! I need to get to work on the ones I have right now! I'll let you all know in a chapter when I'm taking them again :3**

**Song: Intoxicated by The Cab**

'NO!'

'Grimmjow…'

'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'

'Listen-!'

'OVER MY DEAD BODY!'

Shinji scowled at his stubborn friend as he clung to the lamppost outside the dance studio for dear life.

'For goodness sake's, stop acting like a 5-year old!' he snapped, grabbing Grimmjow firmly by the elbow and dragged him away, whining and whimpering, through the double doors into the air-conditioned studio. 'God, you make being in public with you a torture worthy of Hell!'

'Well, you should've left me at home, shouldn't you?' Grimmjow grumbled, yanking himself out of Shinji's vice-like grip and glowering at the bustling and laughing people around him. He groaned audibly. 'I hate dancing…'

'This isn't like most dance studios, Grimmjow,' Shinji explained, a hint of excitement behind his voice. 'They've got a live band playing music for their classes! Plus there are really cute dance instructors. Really cute _male _instructors.'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Trust Shinji to go somewhere in order to pick up a one night stand.

'That why you dragged me here?' he asked sarcastically. 'So you wouldn't look like some desperate fruitcake looking for a pick me up?'

'_Actually_,' Shinji confessed, spinning around so that his eyes were fixed on someone behind Grimmjow and grinned cheekily. 'I was hoping you could hook me up with the band's guitarist who I think you might know _really_ well!'

Grimmjow snorted and turned around, expecting Shinji to be looking at some gangly, awkward blonde (his best friend needed to upgrade his taste) and blanched when he saw who it was.

'_Ulquiorra_?' he sputtered in disbelief.

Said guitarist looked up. And if Grimmjow had been expecting some emotion to cross his face, he was sorely disappointed when all the emo teen did was raise an eyebrow while his face remained as impassive as ever. 

'Grimmjow,' he answered coolly. He tweaked his guitar and struck a chord. 'I did not expect to see you here.'

'I could say the same about you,' Grimmjow said, still in shock.

'Well, as much as we adore being a part of your band,' Ulquiorra explained nonchalantly. 'It does not pay enough so we tend to do small jobs here and there to earn a bit more. I do have a rent to pay every month.'

'Wait, wait, wait; _WE_?'

'Yo,' Stark greeted as he pushed past a bewildered Grimmjow to the raised stage in front, sipping away at a soda can as he clambered onto the stage with his guitar strapped to his back. Yammy raised one drumstick in greeting as he sat across from Grimmjow behind his drum set.

Grimmjow stared at them one at a time. Then, his eyes narrowed.

'Buncha cheating sods,' he muttered and turned his back on them in a huff while crossing his arms like as sulky child. Shinji poked him in the ribs.

'So you going to introduce us?' he whispered eagerly, turning to Ulquiorra and waggling his fingers too enthusiastically. Ulquiorra just ignored him and focused on his guitar instead.

'I'd rather not play the "Whose Going Home With Me Tonight" Game right now, Shinji,' Grimmjow hissed viciously. 'I have just been _betrayed_…' Shinji snorted at this point, '…and unless something happens here that catches my attention, I am fucking outta-!'

'Places everyone! We're going to start the lesson! Oh! Hello! Are you new here?'

Grimmjow froze, his jaw dropping faster than Khloe Kardashian eating a cake.

'Hi, Shinji!' Ichigo said cheerily to the blonde and turned to smile dazzlingly at Grimmjow. 'Is this your friend?'

'Huh? Uh, yeah! Is my name Grimmjow! I mean, name my Grimmjow! No! Wait! Uh, cream my jaw-!' Grimmjow babbled. Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow felt his body tingle.

_Damn_, that was a sexy laugh!

'I get it! Your name is Grimmjow!' Ichigo remarked, eyes twinkling. 'Is this your first time?'

Grimmjow didn't trust himself to answer so he just nodded his head.

'Hey, why don't you give him his first lesson, Ichigo-sensei?' Shinji cut in, giving Grimmjow a sly grin.

The bluenette glared at his best friend while Shinji just wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. He couldn't hide anything from ol' Shinji. Grimmjow was whipped. _Badly_.

'Sure! I don't mind!' Ichigo answered. He fixed the waistcoat he wore over a button up, stark white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Grimmjow felt embarrassed to be wearing his ratty, faded blue hoodie and ripped jeans. He must look like a bum.

Though Ichigo was too busy dragging Grimmjow into the thicket of the crowd to give Grimmjow's wardrobe a disapproving look.

'Ever danced before?' Ichigo asked.

'Ummm, not…really…' Grimmjow mumbled, eyes trained on his feet. Actually, never. His parents were convinced that he had been born with two left feet and an allergy to dancing.

''Kay, we'll start from the basics,' Ichigo instructed, grabbing Grimmjow's hands to guide him. Grimmjow felt his cheeks flush to have those delicate hands in his big ones. God, this guy was _petite._ 'Feet together. See? That was easy! Now, left foot for-ouch!'

'Sorry!' Grimmjow blurted, jumping off Ichigo's foot as the orange-headed instructor winced in pain.

'No worries,' Ichigo uttered, controlling his breathing, smile back in place. He now held Grimmjow by one hand and made the bluenette stand side by side to him. 'Let's try a simple slide. Let's start from the left. Now-URGH!'

'Shit!' Grimmjow hissed as he went left instead and collided right into Ichigo, shoving the poor guy into an innocent couple. Ichigo gave them an apologizing look before turning to Grimmjow with an exasperated look.

'You weren't kidding when you said you didn't know how to dance,' he sighed. He rubbed his forehead. 'Why don't we try hands? That's…safer. Stick your elbows out. Good! Now, stretch out your-!'

He never got to complete his sentence because he got whacked in the face by Grimmjow's hand. This time, Grimmjow was so mortified he couldn't apologize.

'Well, at least you know you can do one move,' Ichigo laughed though it came out muffled because he was wincing from the pain in his _probably_ broken nose.

Grimmjow nodded mechanically, his heart racing.

'I gotta go!' he said in a rush.

Before Ichigo could stop him, Grimmjow was already pushing his way through the crowd, knowing that they were all staring at his face quickly turning cherry red. He had never been so humiliated in his _life_! He was going to _murder_ Shinji! He found the blonde trying to chat Ulquiorra up and of course, failing miserably. Good. Grimmjow would hate to see him succeeding when he was having a lousy time with a guy he was _majorly_ crushing on at the moment.

'You dickwad!' Grimmjow snapped, rapping Shinji across the back of the blonde's head.

'Ouch! What did I do?'

'_You_ brought me here! If you had just left me alone, I wouldn't have made a fool of myself!'

'Guess Operation Flirtation Nation didn't work out for you?'

'Flirtation-? God, you're such a fruit. Listen, I'm leaving.'

'What? But class just started!'

'And I'm already the biggest failure in this room! So I'm _leaving_!'

'C'mon! It couldn't have been _that_ bad!'

'I think I broke his foot _and_ his nose in the span of 30 seconds.'

'Ouch.'

'Yeah! And the worst I can do right now is cop a feel but I _highly_ doubt he'll let me near-Whoops!'

Grimmjow had _conveniently_ thrown his arms back and managed to brush something soft. Actually, it wasn't _just_ a brush. His fingers had practically dug into it. He hopped it wasn't some old lady's hooters or something gross like that. Though when he turned around, he _wished _it was that instead.

Ichigo gave the teen a confused and embarrassed look. Grimmjow didn't blame him. How would he feel if someone's hand was currently grabbing his _ass_? And not letting go either. It took Grimmjow a split second to realize who it was, what he was doing, and how it actually _was_ the worst he could do today.

'Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck,' he half-chanted, half-screamed in his head as he stood frozen in place.

'Ummm, Grimmjow, will you kindly remove your hand from my, uh…' Ichigo faltered. His own face was dusted a light pink. Even _he_ was thoroughly embarrassed. Grimmjow suppressed a groan. Great.

'Heyyyy, Grimm!' Shinji said hastily. 'I think it's time you left, huh? So nice to meet you, Ichigo-sensei!'

Ichigo gave Grimmjow an odd look. The teen tried grinning but he had a horrible feeling he just looked like he had a painful toothache. Once Ichigo disappeared in the crowd, Grimmjow started hyperventilating.

'Shit, shit, shitttt,' he groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. 'I am _so_ screwed, Shin!'

'And not the way you want to be,' Shinji muttered.

'You're not helping!'

'Alright, alright! Though if you want my honest opinion, I suggest you do what you're good at and win fair ye…gentleman's heart.'

'Huh?'

Shinji sighed and, grabbing a mike off the stage, tossed it to the startled bluenette. Grimmjow stared at the mike and then at his best friend. He threw his head back and sighed deeply. Then he gave Shinji a tired smile.

'Nice knowing ya, bro,' he remarked and gave the blonde a lazy salute. 'If I die of humiliation tonight, you are playing the Tetris Theme Song on my funeral.'

Shinji merely gave him a toothy grin as the bluenette jumped onto the little platform.

'Okay, you guys!' he told his band members. 'We're going to play one of our old numbers! You guys do that for me and I'll raise your pay!'

'And buy us Jolly Ranchers for every practice,' Ulquiorra added. Everyone stared at him. He shrugged. 'I find the Pink Lemonade flavor quite enjoyable.'

Grimmjow just quirked an eyebrow before agreeing. He tapped the mike, the sound echoing across the studio. Everyone turned to stare at him. His heart picked up speed as he realized Ichigo must be as well. He cleared his throat.

'Uh, hiya,' he said nervously. 'Ummm, I know this is a dance studio but, umm, since I can't dance I decided to sing a song to show my appreciation for, umm, someone special.'

_God_ he sounded like a nerd!

He exhaled slowly. Then, he nodded at Ulquiorra. The guitarist struck a sweet note, just as Grimmjow began to sing softly into the mike.

_And I _

_Think you're from another world__  
__And I _

_I couldn't have another boy__  
__Coz you _

_You make me feel like I'm In-tox-i-ca-teedddd_

Grimmjow tilted his head to one side, smiling widely as people began to hoot and cheer him on a little. He pulled the mike out of its stand as Stark and Yammy joined the beat, walking backwards as he sang, one hand resting inside his hoodie pocket. His sneakers skidded across the platform while he continued to sing cheerily.

_In a room full of frozen facessss,__  
__In a moment of fractured timeeee!_

He slid forward to the front of the stage.

_We ec-lipse in con-ver-sa-tion__  
__As the words pass us byyy!_

He now stopped moving, standing still as he waved his hand from his left to right, like he was referring to this point of time. Everyone was clapping along to the tune now.

He jumped and spread his legs out, pointing at the crowd as he whispered into the mike. This earned a handful of cheers which made his heart soar.

_With yoooouu_

_We could be the only ones hereee_

The music picked up momentum. Grimmjow bent his knees, hand clenched over his chest as he sang in a strained but passionate voice.

_Coz I! _

_Think you're from another world!_

He now spread his hand out to the audience.

_And I! _

_I couldn't have another boy!_

He was back to pointing to the crowd with the same hand.

_Coz you! _

_You make me feel like I'm In-tox-i-ca-teddd _

_Tox-i-ca-teddd!_

Grimmjow pointed to the sky, looking up only with his eyes as a playful smirk decorated his singing lips. His right leg was moving in rhythm to the beat Yammy was thrashing out.

_To the sky! _

_Flying high! _

_Take me to the moon!_

For the next line, he fanned his hand to the left and right.

_Day!_

_Or Night!_

He shrugged before grinning and started jerking his shoulders along with the beat too.

_We don't have to say a word!__  
__Coz you make me feel like I'm Intoxicateddd! _

_Toxicateddd!_

Stark plucked a few hard notes now; Grimmjow bit his lower lip as he clapped his hands over his head, getting everyone else to successfully do the same thing. Though Grimmjow couldn't help wondering if Ichigo was doing the same thing too.

_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey__  
__Warms me up like a summer nightttt_

Grimmjow suddenly remembered that warm smile and, closing his eyes, turned his face up to the ceiling, pretending it was Ichigo's smile warming up his body from the inside out.

He quickly looked down, one arm still spread out while the other tilted the mike to his face. His grin was sort of apologetic and boyishly innocent, as if asking for a favor from his loved one.

_Can you tell that I need you with meee?__  
__Let me drink you down tonighttt!_

He shook his head now, grabbing the mike in both hands as he sang earnestly, hoping to convey his feelings in this verse.

_No, I don't just want any pret-ty face__  
__Wanna wake up next to yours each day_

_Babe , I want you to be my saving grace tonight_

He sighed softly before smiling shyly.

_Tonightttt_

He broke out into the chorus again, jumping about the stage renewed enthusiasm. Every time he felt like faltering, he'd see Shinji grinning up at and mouthing, 'You're doing great!'

That, and that lovely smile of Ichigo's permanently etched into his brain, was all he needed to keep on going and also enjoying himself as he sang. If anyone knew Grimmjow, he felt most comfortable when he sang. It was his way of expressing himself truthfully and completely. It was why he wanted to be in a band so badly.

As soon as Grimmjow finished singing, Ulquiorra pulled up with a soft and soulful guitar solo. While he stood side by side with Grimmjow, the bluenette did the most shocking thing. He began to dance. And not like some kind of clumsy clod. Like actually _danced_.

He shifted his feet backwards and forwards while swinging his arms gracefully. He even added a little spin. Shinji whistled.

'Well how about that!' he laughed. 'Guess he really _is _whipped!'

Then his eyes trained on Ulquiorra. Grimmjow wasn't the only one who was whipped.

Grimmjow did a side slide while bringing the mike to his lips to sing breathily.

_Felt like I black out, pass out__  
__Every time that we touch!__  
__And if it hurts every moment__  
__Then it must be love!__  
__Want your heart, Baby, straight no chaser__  
__I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up_

He felt like his heart was going to burst with so much adrenaline and emotion. He jumped twice before belting out "When I wake up" one more time.

He breathed heavily, eyes trained on the cheering audience. The music had softened down now. Angling his body slightly, he raised the mike to his lips once more. He lidded his eyes, murmuring huskily.

_Coz I _

_Think you're from another world__  
__And I _

_I couldn't have another girl_

The beat quickly rose, guitar melodies soaring and drum beats thrumming in the air. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark all jumped together before spreading their legs out in a power stance; the guitarists strumming away at their instruments while Grimmjow sang with all his heart.

Grimmjow stretched his hand out to the crowd again as if begging them to take his hand.

_Coz you! _

_You make me feel like I'm Intoxicated! _

_Toxicateddd!_

_To the sky!_

The music suddenly started playing jerkily, allowing Grimmjow's voice to ring out passionately in the studio.

_Flying high!_

_Take me to the moon!_

Grimmjow clapped his hands as he sang; getting everyone once again to clap along with him. Some even started whistling and shouting words of encouragement. Grimmjow just grinned and laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

As the song came to a close, the music lowered to a soft murmur in the background, allowing Grimmjow to catch his breath. The singer swallowed, trying to wet his throat for the finale.

He bent down, sitting over the edge of the platform so that his feet dangled off the edge. He leaned forward, eyes lidded, singing in his powerful, husky voice once more.

_And I _

_Think you're from another world__  
__And I _

_I couldn't have another boy__  
__Coz you _

_You make me feel like I'm_

Grimmjow suddenly rolled his torso backwards sexily, starting with his shoulders, chest and then stomach. This action earned him quite a few wolf whistles and hoots of approval. He grinned so hard his face hurt as he breathed the last word of the song.

_In-tox-i-ca-teeddd_

The sound of cheers was deafening in his ears. And he couldn't stop grinning. _God, _he just _couldn't _stop grinning!

Though it did lessen when he saw a familiar head of messy orange hair and that _gorgeous_ smile that made him melt every time he saw it.

As Ichigo approached him, Grimmjow realized his tongue was swollen once more. Not from all the singing, but once again, he was just at a loss of words.

'You got a nice voice there,' Ichigo praised. Grimmjow opened and closed his mouth for a moment, unable to get a single word out. Though Ichigo tried being polite and continued talking. 'Your dancing, however, still needs some work. I'm free after this class. If you want, maybe we can get together at my place for a private lesson. Oh! And you haven't _lived_ if you haven't eaten the pizza they serve at Zaraki's!'

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Was this a…_date_?

'So, umm, are you up for it?' Ichigo asked, suddenly nervous since Grimmjow was just staring at him.

'Are you kidding me?' Shinji piped in and thumped Grimmjow harshly on the back. 'He is _so_ up for it, the early bird is jealous of him! Geddit? Early bird catches the word but Grimmjow is _up_ before it?'

'As usual, your jokes lack a certain class, Shinji,' Ulquiorra sighed as he walked off the platform to get a drink.

'Care to give me a lesson?' Shinji teased but his voice sounded hopeful. Ulquiorra blinked at him.

'Perhaps in the near future,' the impassive man sighed and walked away. Shinji stared after him, his mouth agape.

'This is the first time he actually _responded_ to my advances!' the blonde gasped. He was suddenly prancing after the black-haired boy, jabbering something about a specific time in the near future and if Ulquiorra preferred pink thongs or neon green ones. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'So, will I get an answer out of you or will your friend also join us for our date since you are unable to even say a word to me?' Ichigo joked.

Did he just say _date?_

Grimmjow smiled gently.

'I can't wait,' he replied, his heart literally doing cartwheels in his chest.


	25. Strut For Me

**For CuTiEkArLiE because she is SO adorable and asked so nicely :D**

**Ichigo needed to let loose at the strip club. Looked like a blue-haired mystery man might just be the thing**

**Song: Strut by Adam Lambert**

'Hi, sugar,' purred a dark-haired young thing with flamboyantly hued feathers sweeping from one eye. 'What's a sweet thing like you doing here all alone? You look like you could use some company.'

'Huh?' Ichigo stuttered, almost spewing his drink all over the bar counter he was sitting at. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he keeled in to the panic flowing through his body. 'Well, I, uh-!'

'Chill it, Yumi,' came a haughty voice behind the counter. It was a blue-haired bartender who was currently smirking at the two. 'It's the guy's first night here so retract your claws. Prey's too fresh.'

'No fair, Grimmy!' the man pouted and flipped his hair with one hand so it fanned out luxuriously in the flashing neon lights of the strip club. 'If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hoarding all the good ones!'

'Do I _look_ like I have time for that?' the bartender retorted with a raise of an eyebrow. Yumi smirked knowingly.

'If Sugar here knew just who you were, he'd probably be smarter than to hang around _you_,' he warned mockingly.

His eyes flicked momentarily towards Ichigo before winking. This caused the man to blush a brilliant red as he watched the flashy figure saunter away. He heard the bartender snort behind him before he turned on that man instead.

'Yumi's something,' the man laughed before grabbing a rag and wiping down the counter. He glanced up at Ichigo as he worked. 'New here?'

'Yeah, er, how'd you-'

'All new comers have that look in their eyes. Nervous, uncertain and inexperienced. And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you just came out of the closet too.'

Ichigo, who had been taking a sip of his whisky, almost choked on it at that point.

'Am I wearing a sign or something?' he coughed out, trying to get the burning sensation in his throat to ebb down. 'Fresh Rainbow Prey? Get 'em while their hot?'

The blue-haired man barked a laugh.

'Nah, I'm just good at reading people. Worked here long enough,' he answered. Then his eyes lidded seductively. 'Plus it takes one to know one.'

Now Ichigo's face was _really_ burning. Shit, did this _sexy as hell_ bartender just _blatantly_ express interest in _Ichigo_? He'd come here on a whim. He _highly _doubted he'd get a good catch _at _all tonight. And now, here's a man who could possibly be a wet dream come true _hitting _on him.

All of a sudden, he couldn't help but imagine that gorgeous species of a man spread out on his bed in all his naked glory. He had to take a draught of his whiskey to hide the fact that he might be _drooling_ because of his own fantasy.

'So who brought you here?' the blue-haired sex God asked as he expertly poured alcohol into glasses before setting them on a tray for a blonde waiter dressed in nothing but a leather thong and black bowtie.

'Ermmm, my friend,' Ichigo muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on the counter as he pointed towards the stripper stage slash runway.

The blonde was cackling away on a nearby couch while a scantily clad male stripper, with a "69" tattooed on his face, grinded a pole in front of him whereas a pink-haired male in a leather thong kissed up his neck while massaging his inner thigh suggestively.

'Damn, Shinji outdoes himself every time!' the bartender whistled. He grinned at Ichigo who quickly lowered his gaze in case he was caught staring at the gorgeous male. 'Last time he was here he got three guys to give him a blowjob in _one night_. A stripper, a waiter, _and_ a bartender. Now _that's _an achievement!'

Ichigo _almost_ asked if the bartender was him but the orangehead held his tongue at the last minute. Though he was hoping to God it _wasn't_ this guy. His poor, sex-deprived brain would just overload from the image of having that man's luscious lips wrapped a thick, throbbing coc-

'Knowing him I bet he _made_ you come here and get some action,' the blue-haired man mused, grinning smugly. He leaned over across the counter so that Ichigo could look down his loose, flowing shirt and see an exquisite set of toned muscles. 'See anything ya like?'

Ichigo gulped.

'Oh, you have no idea,' he thought, his eyes now sneakily slinking over the bartender's body and almost squeaking at how those tight leather pants were leaving little to the imagination.

'Oi, Grimm!' yelled a bald, dark-skinned bartender. He jabbed a thumb behind himself. 'Your turn's up!'

'Got it, Zommari!' Grimm yelled back and stood up straight. Ichigo was just glad the bartender didn't his sigh of disappointment. Though he held his breath as Grimm turned to him, smile slightly more genuine rather than teasing. 'Look, it's your first time and I know you're scared, but you gotta let go if you wanna have fun. Think nothing of what others are gonna think. Around here, nobody cares. You're you, for this one night. So just strut your stuff.'

Ichigo blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected _that_ kind of advice from a bartender he had _just_ met. Though before he could say anything, the man was gone. Ichigo craned his neck around, trying to find him. He hoped that wasn't the last time he would get to see that sexy man.

'Ichigo!' Shinji cried out, his speech slightly slurred by alcohol but at least he could still talk. He slapped his friend on the back, making the man jump. 'Find anything good yet? Found a good one tonight and can't _wait_ to take him home to try him out!'

He grinned toothily behind himself at the smirking stripper who had the tattoo on his face.

'Dunno, Shin, this is a lot to take in,' Ichigo muttered, fingering his tumbler glass. 'I don't think I'm ready-!'

Ichigo Kurosaki, I ain't having you walk outta a strip club without creaming your pants at least _once_!' Shinji yelled over the heavy pounding music.

Ichigo flushed red at those words. Sheesh, did alcohol have to dull Shinji's censorship sense?! Then he realized the man was steering him towards the stage where all the strippers were shaking it. He heard someone announcing the next stripper but he barely heard the stripper's name. 'Panther' something or the other.

'You gotta see this one!' Shinji cackled as he shoved Ichigo into a seat _right_ in front of the stage. Ichigo's eyes widened. Was Shinji out of his mind?! Why the hell was he making him sit up front?! Shinji was _definitely_ piss ass drunk.

The platform looked like a long runway with a circular stage at the end where a single pole ran down. It was a huge circle because it was large enough to include a band.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'What's with the band?' Ichigo inquired and gestured to the leather-clad band members.

One, a pale boy with large, morbid green eyes who barely looked twenty, Ulquiorra as a couple of guys were hooting out along with the words "let's fuck", was wearing leather pants, boots, studded wristbands and a tight black shirt that looked like it was painted on. He was standing in front of a keyboard and looked like he wished to be anywhere but there. Or maybe he just didn't care. One couldn't really tell from an emo kid's expression.

The guitarist, a guy called Stark with brown hair and sleepy gray eyes, had two leather strips crisscrossing his chest while he lounged about in leather pants and boots himself. He twanged a few notes as the club music died down in order to get everyone's attention.

On drums was a huge, muscle-bound guy with his long hair plaited in the back. Yammy, as his chest tattoo screamed, wore black shades, a leather policeman hat and leather jacket to bare his torso. He grinned brashly and smashed a cymbal when no one paid attention to Stark's guitaring. The room finally quieted down a little.

'This is kinda the club's specialty,' Shinji explained. 'A stripper band. The stripper comes on stage, sings, and, well, strips.'

Ichigo's eyes widened and turned them immediately to the stage when he heard a couple of appreciative whoops. His eyes almost popped out now.

'Holy shit,' he whispered, his eyes trailing down from that familiar blue-head to the exquisitely dressed figure now prancing the stage.

Grimm grinned wickedly at the crowd, which earned him a few more hoots and whistles. His leather boots jingled as he walked, the silver tassels shining in the light now beaming down on the stage. It made his off-the-shoulder white shirt glow to reveal a leather suspender holding his own leather pants up.

'Oi, Grimm, when're you gonna let me tap that?!' yelled someone from the crowd as a sound technician tossed Grimm a mike.

'When you're ready to fucking handle it, Iba!' the bartender/stripper teased over the mike. Everyone in the club burst out in loud guffaws and more whistles.

'So this goes out to everyone!' Grimm yelled, raising a gloved fist in the air. 'Especially those who just need to _let loose_!'

As everyone roared anew, Grimm lowered his hand to point it at Ulquiorra. Cocking a hip, the pale boy started up a heavy, stuttering beat. Yammy thumped his drums while nodding his head. In the meantime, Grimm jerked one leg to the beat, the action making his shirt flap to reveal more skin under it. Hoots and whistles resounding in the dingy room.

Lidding his eyes seductively, Grimm pressed the mike to his lips to sing huskily. Instantaneously, Ichigo felt a shiver surge through his body and tingle his nether regions. He tightened his hands into fists. _Fuck_.

_I want to start a revolution_

Grimm rolled his head around along with his body so that he faced the audience on one side of the circular stage. His leg was still moving to the tempo.

_A type of personal solution_

The stripper slowly bent down on his haunches, simultaneously slithering a gloved hand down his thigh so that it glided over the leather-clad skin. Appreciative jeers went around loud and clear.

_We all have got our own pollution_

His eyes fluttered closed and opened when he gave the crowd an open-mouthed smirk, quickly snapping to his feet.

_It's all about the execution_

He now stumbled backwards till his back pressed against the pole in the middle of the stage. Ichigo felt his mouth water as the bluenette grabbed a bit of the pole from above his head and _grinded_ his ass oh so deliciously against the pole while he sang.

_You got something to say__  
__Your hands are tied__  
__Open your mouth, open it wide__  
__Let the freedom begin_

With one last hard grind of his ass, Grimm suddenly sank to the floor on his legs, making everyone inhale sharply. And when he began crawling, there was no stopping the cheers then.

_Get on the floor, just let it drop__  
__Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?__  
__Feel the fire within_

The bluenette quickly sat up on his knees, head twisted to one side as he sang into the mike, eyes scrunched in concentration and mouth stretched wide to belt those high notes.

_I wanna see you strut! (strut, strut)__  
__C'mon walk for me!_

He now looked straight ahead, right into Ichigo's eyes. The orangehead gulped thickly. The stripper smirked as he stood up and continued to sing.

_Strut! (strut, strut)__  
__How you wanna be?_

He began to slowly walk backwards, keeping eye contact with Ichigo who was now just struggling to breathe.

_Everybody's looking for some love__  
__But they don't know__  
__How to let it all hang out__  
__And that's why they're solo! (solo, solo)_

Some guy in the crowd ran a hand greedily over Grimm's thigh, getting the stripper's attention and having the bluenette sing in his direction. Ichigo gave the man a murderous glance, mourning as the man now sang for everyone else. Shit, this was for _him_. Not these fuckers. Grimm was singing this for _him._

As Stark struck a strained tune while leaning his body at an angle, Grimm strolled to his side while mussing up his own hair. When he turned back to the crowd, he flapped the collar of his shirt to get some air.

'Take it off!' someone screamed. Grinning wickedly, Grimm just winked as he began to sing and flapped his shirt in time to the tune.

_We're a complicated nation_

He suddenly began to lift the shirt higher, revealing more skin. The jeers were almost deafening now. This just made the singer grin even wider.

_And now we're in a situation_

Grimm pulled off the shirt in one deft move, his voice almost drowned out by the shouts that followed.

_Let's take a__Maybelline __vacation!_

He cocked a hip out as he tossed the shirt somewhere in the crowd. His muscles glistened from the sweat that merely accentuated them. Ichigo's eyes rounded. _Damn_, the word "fine" had _nothing_ on _this_ man.

Grimm stretched his legs out in a power stance, his chin jutting out as he sang seductively.

_And get yourself some validation_

The stripper now grabbed the pole again and _Jesus _fucking _Christ_ Ichigo couldn't believe he was so damn jealous of that _pole_. The way Grimm grinded his crotch against it was probably making everyone orgasm right that minute.

_You got something to say__  
__Your hands are tied__  
__Open your mouth, open it wide_

Rolling his head back, Grimm bent his torso backwards so that his crotch pressed against the pole and head almost touched the floor. The number of hoots and whistles that followed could have set a Guinness record.

_Let the freedom begin_

Now Grimm snapped up and just as quickly, with his lower body still stuck to the pole, he dipped down, his bent legs spread out on either side of the pole while his pants rode so low one could _easily_ tell he had one _fine_ piece of ass.

_Get on the floor, just let it drop__  
__Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?_

'Oh, _hell_ yeah, it did,' Ichigo thought, eyes glued to the strippers front as the bluenette ground one more time against the pole before jumping to his feet to belt out the chorus.

_I wanna see you strut! (strut, strut)_

Grimm stomped around the pole, strutting his stuff.

'Hell yeah, Grimm! You show 'em!' the one called Iba yelled out while pumping a fist in the air to the music. Grimm laughed a little as he ground his ass against the pole once more while singing.

As Stark grated another set of harsh cords, Grimm pressed his back against the guitarist's, hips undulating sensually to the beat and head thrown back as the stripper basked in the music.

'Told ya he was something!' Shinji yelled, one hand firmly squeezing his tattooed arm candy's ass while another held a glass of vodka.

Ichigo just nodded dumbly, mesmerized. He licked his dry lips when the music suddenly grew morbid, with Stark and Ulquiorra cooing softly in the back.

Grimm strolled to the front, eyes slanted in mock anguish as he slowly cascaded to his knees. One suspender slipped off his shoulder but the man could care less. He stretched out one hand to the crowd as if asking them to take his hand.

_I'll be your mirror__  
__Darling, let your hair down_

Ichigo's jaw dropped as the stripper trailed his hand over his own clothed cock before coming to clutch the zipper of his pants.

_Show me what you're working with_

Ichigo held his breath, praying for Grimm to do it and _not_ do it. Really, was it even _possible_ for his pants to get _any_ tighter due to this sex demon?!

There was a unanimous shout of disappointment as Grimm instead took to lying backwards with his legs still bent under him while screaming out the rest of the song.

_And let me see you__  
__Struuuuuuuut! (strut, strut) _

_Strut!(strut, strut)__  
__How you wanna be?!_

Both suspenders had slipped off now as Grimm rose to his feet and those leather pants were sitting so precariously that one jerk of Grimm's hips would have sent them cascading to the ground. Fucking hell, why wasn't it fucking happening?!

Grimm was now laughing like a maniac, standing right on the edge of the stage so that anyone and everyone could cop a feel anywhere they wanted to on his body. Tilting the mike down from a height, Grimm continued to sing the rest of the song up into it, all the while his body still moving to the beat.

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with!__  
__Strut for me and show me what you're working with!_

Soon his voice was drowned out by everyone's cheers and song drew to a close. Grinning widely, Grimm surveyed the club, eyes sparkling impishly.

Ichigo swallowed and realized he had been sitting on the edge of his seat the whole time. Shinji had long phased out and was busy making out with his sex partner for the night.

Mustering up enough courage, Ichigo rose to his feet, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he strode up to the blue-haired stripper who had now descended from the stage and was now trying to make his way out.

'Oi! Make way! I got some drinks ta make now!' the man yelled out. Then he squawked in surprise. 'Alright, who the _fuck_ tried to shove their hand down my pants!?'

Then he looked ahead, scowling, straight at Ichigo. The look almost made the orangehead stop dead in his tracks if the bluenette hadn't broken out into a wide grin then. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when the stripper made his way towards _him_.

'Like that?' Grimm asked brashly, as if wasn't even expecting a "no". And he probably never had. Way everyone reacted to his performance, you'd have to be a brick wall not to feel the need to fuck or be fucked by this Adonis.

'Oh, yeah,' Ichigo croaked, cursing at how feeble he sounded. 'You were…you were fucking _awesome_.'

Grimm snorted. Ichigo felt mortified. Great, he must sound like a total loser right now.

'Hey,' the man whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear, making the man shudder. 'I do private shows too. Only on one condition.'

He was leaning in so close Ichigo could see the sharp contours of that sweaty, muscled torso and smell the heavenly, musky scent of that delectable body.

'I wanna see you strut,' Grimm murmured, lips brushing teasingly against Ichigo's ear lobe. Swallowing, Ichigo looked him straight in the eye and smirked challengingly.

'Sure, just don't forget you asked for it,' he retorted. Grimmjow chuckled and was already dragging the orangehead away from the crowd. Ichigo just continued to grin, head giddy.

He _so_ owed Shinji one.


	26. Babycakes

**For Sorceress of the Black Rose! So I hope I interpreted the song right and I also hope that you like it! I had fun writing it!^_^**

**Ichigo's girlfriend is a major pain in the ass. What Ichigo needs is something sweeter.**

**Song: Sweeter by Gavin Degraw**

**Rules for request giving is at the bottom so be sure to read it! In the meantime, enjoy!**

'Ichiggooo!'

Renji gritted his teeth and watched his best friend turn around in exasperation to his girlfriend. His usual fake smile was in place.

'Yes, Cirucci dear?' he answered oh so sweetly. You'd have to be a dumbass not to recognize that mocking tone. Unfortunately, she fit that description perfectly.

'You promised you'd walk into the bar with _me_,' she pouted and crossed in her arms in a huff.

She looked kind of cute, her hair tied into two purple pom-poms and dressed in a checkered purple and white flannel along with Daisy Dukes shorts, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat to match. With her pouting on top of all that would make any guy melt. But Ichigo had moved out of that phase. Fast. Once you find out your girlfriend is nothing but a clingy, whiny, naggy bitch from hell, it's kinda hard to see her as cute anymore.

'Of course, honeybun,' Ichigo said through clenched teeth. He gave Renji a "sorry, mate" look before trudging over to his beaming girl, who happily wrapped her arms around his elbow and cuddled up.

Renji felt like gagging. Why the hell did Ichigo put up with her?! Oh yeah, something along the lines of, "We've been together for almost a year now, Renji! I'd looked like a real asshole if I broke up with her now!"

Year, Schmear. That girl was annoying as _fuck_ and any time soon one of Ichigo's friend's was going to snap and smack her. Dibs it was going to be Tatsuki first.

'I'm _soo_ glad I picked your bandanna!' Cirucci simpered as she tugged said handkerchief tied around Ichigo's neck. 'It goes _soo_ well with my outfit! We'll look like the cutest couple at the bar today! I'm super excited what they'll do tonight! Their themed Friday nights are always so much fun! I wonder what band they'll have playing tonight…'

And she went on and on and on. Ichigo just zoned out. He was used to it. Though he was desperate to grab and a cork and stuff it in her mouth. Like they did in the cartoons. Was that even possible? Shit, he'd been watching too much Tom and Jerry these days…

Renji whistled as they walked into the bar.

'Wow!' he marveled and looked around. 'They really outdid themselves this time! Look at the deco!'

Ichigo nodded, grinning at the way everyone was boisterously getting into character as real cowboys, chugging tankards of beer at the bar, barmaids dressed in shorts with their little trays, arm-wrestling happening on various tables while the a few others were drunkenly singing country songs. It was actually pretty fucking sweet.

'Oh my God!' Cirucci complained and clung even more to Ichigo's arm. 'It's so loud and noisy! Baby, I don't like this! Maybe we should-!'

Her eyes landed on the stage and widened in horror.

'Oh no,' she murmured and quickly ducked her head. 'Babe, I want to leave. _Right now._'

'Huh?' Ichigo said in confusion as he looked at his girlfriend who was desperately trying to hide her face from _something._ 'What's wrong, honey?'

'I just want to leave!' she hissed, her eyes darting in a certain direction. Ichigo managed to follow and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Apparently Cirucci had been staring at the stage. The band the Shinigami Bar had chosen to perform tonight had dressed for the occasion. There was a dark-haired, emo-looking boy standing before an electric keyboard in a full cowboy outfit with an emerald green shirt under his vest. The brown-haired, slightly sleepy-looking man on electric guitar was wearing a cowprint shirt and dark denim jeans. The big, dark-skinned guy on drums, who was twirling his sticks in the air and grinning at the loud crowd, was wearing a burnt orange shirt with tassels hanging from his shoulders. But those weren't the ones that made Ichigo's jaw sweep the floor.

It was the guy in the middle. The one talking to the emo kid. The guy with the most _amazing_ cerulean locks Ichigo had ever seen, looking like the wind had whipped it into the sexy array it was in. The man, for lack of a better word, was half-naked. And by half-naked, he was wearing no shirt save for a brown vest that bared his toned muscles for all the word to drool over-ahem, _admire_ over. Underneath that exquisite torso sat a pair of dark denim jeans hugging the man's seductive hips _just right_ and riding low enough to expose that scrumptious V formed in the pelvic area. Give him a pair of cowboy boots peeping out from under those jeans and a hat sitting jauntily on his head and you've got a sex God who can probably steal your virginity just by looking at you.

Ichigo felt his mouth dry up as he ogled the man. It was no secret among his friends that he was bisexual. Unfortunately, it was no secret to his current girlfriend either.

'Ichigo!' she growled and snapped her fingers in his face.

'Huh? Whazzat?' he slurred and forced his eyes to focus on his scowling girlfriend.

'If you're done undressing Grimmjow, can we please leave _now_?' she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and impatience. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and his eyes darted in the direction of the stage.

'His name's Grimmjow, huh?' he murmured curiously. That felt _so good_ rolling of his tongue.

'Yes, his name's Grimmjow! We used to go to high school together!' she continued hotly and tapped her foot in irritation.

'Sounds like you didn't like him.'

''Course I don't! Damn asshole! Used to make fun of me like it was a game to him! He stole one of my boyfriend's once, bastard!'

'He's…gay?'

Ichigo had to use all his will power not to fist pump the air. Boy, was _he_ in luck! Sometimes it paid to play for the other team.

At the moment, Cirucci was giving him a death glare.

'Ichigo, that guys a _player,_' she warned. 'Once he sets his eyes on something there's no stopping him! Promise me you'll stay away from him!'

'I-!'

'Promise me, Ichigo!'

'Okay! Okay! I promise!'

'Good! Now can we _please_ leave? I _really_ don't want to meet him! We-!'

'Cirucci?! Is that you?!'

'Shit…' she cursed under her breath. Ichigo bit his lip to hide a grin as the bluenette on stage spotted them. His heart skipped a beat when Grimmjow hopped off the platform to head in _their _direction.

'Hey, hey, hey, it _is_ you!' Grimmjow guffawed. He looked her up and down before smirking. 'Looks like someone grew up in some places.'

Cirucci bared her teeth.

'Bite me,' she snapped. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Trust Cirucci to act like the immature one in times like these.

'I'd rather not have a bad taste in my mouth tonight, thanks,' Grimmjow countered easily, making Cirucci turn red with rage and embarrassment. He glanced in Ichigo's direction, making the orangehead jump a bit in surprise as that addictive smirk widened. 'Who's this guy, huh? Don't tell me a girl like you landed a gem like _him_?'

Ichigo glowed at the compliment but said nothing. He just gave a wry smile. That just made Grimmjow raise an eyebrow in interest.

'I like you,' he purred, sauntering a little closer. Cirucci glared daggers at him. 'How 'bout you join me and my band for a couple of drink afterwards? Baggage is welcome too.'

He nodded at Cirucci who was now seeing red.

'Fuck off, Grimmjow!' she spat and tightened her grip on Ichigo's arm. 'He's _mine_!'

Grimmjow leaned away, sizing them up before chuckling.

'Don't see your name on him, Ci-ru-cci,' he said in a singsong voice. The girl was turning redder with every insult. Ichigo decided to step in. He cleared his throat, drawing both their attention on him. He braved his most polite smile.

'I'm, erm, flattered, Grimmjow, but I'm already taken it seems,' Ichigo said apologetically. Though his apology was more that he was taken rather than for the misunderstanding. What would he give to be single and ready to mingle. Well, mingle with a _certain_ person that is.

Cirucci just gave Grimmjow a triumphant grin as she laid her head on Ichigo's black checkered, shirt covered arm. Grimmjow looked Ichigo up and down. When he finally looked up, he locked eyes with Ichigo and the orangehead had to bite his lip to hold back a gasp. Those eyes were _smoldering_. Like they were offering Ichigo promises he would _never_ be able to say no to.

Ichigo swallowed thickly. But before he could say anything more, one of Grimmjow's band members, the brunette, called up back to the stage.

'Comin', Stark!' Grimmjow yelled. He glanced at the couple, grinning one final time as he began to walk backwards. 'Sticking around? We're kinda new to performing live and would really appreciate for you to listen!'

Without even waiting for their reply, he winked, tossed a lazy salute and scampered back to the stage. Next to them, Renji let out a breath he had been holding for a while.

'Did I miss something?' he breathed and eyed Ichigo suggestively. 'Or were there sparks flying?'

Ichigo grinned sheepishly. Then his eyes slid to Cirucci. Renji rolled his eyes and mimed stabbing Cirucci although he stopped when she glared at him. The two had absolutely no love for each other that was for sure.

'Thanks a lot, Ichigo!' Cirucci exploded as she rounded on Ichigo with a glare. Ichigo raised both eyebrows.

'What did I do?' he asked curtly.

'You let that guy insult me for a good five minutes before you stepped in! I've never been so humiliated in my life!'

'Cirucci-'

'Whatever! He is such a _jerk_! I hope a truck runs over him!'

'I hope a truck runs over _you_,' Renji muttered aloud. Cirucci ignored him and turned to Ichigo.

'We're going home, babe!' she announced haughtily and flounced away towards the exit. Ichigo sighed.

'I think that was my last nerve,' Renji muttered and began to crack his knuckles as he glowered at the back of Cirucci's head. Guess he was going to be the first to knock the stuffing out of her. Sorry, Tatsuki.

'Chill out, Renji,' Ichigo uttered and made Renji lower his arms. 'I'll talk to her tonight. Make her see sense.'

Renji just snorted. The mike screeched as the performers, Grimmjow's band Pantera, introduced themselves. He watched in amusement as a hint of a smile graced Ichigo's lips when Grimmjow's name was announced and the crowd went hoarse cheering for him. He playfully nudged Ichigo, making the orangehead look at him.

'You like him,' he stated matter-of-factly and the flush spreading across Ichigo's face was all the proof he needed. 'Well? Do something about it!'

'I know, but-!'

Eyes slid towards Cirucci who was now tapping her foot in pure frustration, almost throttling a drunk guy who accidentally bumped into her.

'Ichigo,' Renji heaved a sigh. 'Here's a little lesson; when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. And when life hands you a hot as hell singer practically in the nude, make like a cat in heat and rut like there's no tomorrow.'

Ichigo couldn't suppress a chuckle at that statement. He glanced sheepishly at Cirucci. But before he could say anything, Grimmjow's voice echoed across the room.

'Before we start just wanted to say,' the singer stated, leaning over the mike stand as his eyes lidded seductively. 'That someone else's sugar can sometimes be sweeter.'

He winked and leaned back just as Stark started up a strained melody. He began to tap his foot in time to the beat.

'You ready?' Stark murmured over his mike. That's when Yammy joined in too.

The tune was really catchy. Both Renji and Ichigo were tapping their foot in time to the beat along with the rest of the bar. Suddenly, Ichigo almost got bowled over by a person who literally threw themselves at him.

'Wha-?' he began when he saw it was an irked Cirucci. He bit back a groan.

'Ichigooo!' she whined. 'We're supposed to _leave_ right-!'

She suddenly stopped when Grimmjow grabbed the mike off the stand and out of nowhere pointed at _her. _Although it looked like he was pointed somewhere at random in the bar, it was pretty obvious to Ichigo, and probably Cirucci, who Grimmjow was aiming at and now, singing to.

_You_

The corners of Grimmjow's mouth tugged up into a smirk as he now pointed to the ceiling, his index finger level with his head as he sang.

_You don't know how lucky you are_

He now lowered his hand to point over his right shoulder with his thumb. Coincidentally, it happened to be the same side Cirucci was clinging onto of Ichigo's. Grimmjow's eyes lidded as he jutted out his chin while he sang.

_Hanging with that boy on his arm_

Cirucci's eyes narrowed.

'Excuse _me_?' she hissed and released Ichigo's arm to glare fully at the bluenette who was now pointing to himself with the same thumb and nodding his head in time to the beat.

_But soon enough I'm taking my shhhooottt_

Cirucci's eyes bulged.

'Is he serious?' Renji whispered though he sounded like he _wanted_ Grimmjow to be serious.

The music suddenly paused for a split second. In that moment, Grimmjow raised one hand, shaping it into a gun, and aimed at the crowd. Straight at Ichigo. The orangehead's beat quickened.

_Bang!_

The music restarted as Grimmjow pretended to fire a shot from his imaginary gun, even tilting it back before throwing his hand over his head so that it landed gracefully at his side.

_Once I get 'em locked in my sight_

He made eye contact with Ichigo. The orangehead shivered. Was the bluenette really singing about _him_?

Now Grimmjow shook his head slowly in mock apology while grinning widely.

_Doesn't mean I wasn't alright_

He placed the mike back in the stand. Then, he threw his arms out like he was inviting the crowd to come at him. His eyes lidded once more as he sang sultrily.

_I'm just seeing something I likeee_

'Bastard,' Cirucci spat and tugged hard on Ichigo's shirt. 'Babe, let's _go_!'

'In a minute!' Ichigo answered, distracted. _Damn_, this song was catchy! Or maybe it was just the singer…

Grimmjow was now stomping his feet and clamping his hands in time to the beat; two stomps, one clap; two stomps, one clap. Ichigo realized that almost everyone else was doing it too. Even Renji!

_I just wanna takeeee!__  
Someone else's holidayyy!__  
Sometimes the grass is greeeeneeerrr!__  
And someone else's sugar__  
Someone else's sugar_

Grimmjow leaned closer to the mike as the music halted, his lips almost brushing against its bulbous head. Ichigo felt his mouth drying up for a second time that night. Yup, it was _definitely_ the singer.

_Sweeeeteeer_

As the music started again, Grimmjow glanced at his band members, grinning like crazy. The action of swiveling his entire body to face his band caused the jacket to twirl open, revealing more of the mouthwatering chest. And Grimmjow probably knew that effect it had because the shrieking women in the crowd made his smirk even wider.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. Guess that guy really _was_ a player. Though Ichigo just couldn't help being attracted to him.

Once again, Grimmjow pointed at the crowd.

_You_

Now he twirled a finger near his temple. He had long abandoned the cowboy hat when he had clambered onto stage.

_Went to school and found out you're dumb!_

Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms. Didn't everyone?

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders at the next line.

_Maybe you just had too much fun_

He rolled his eyes.

_Fell in love and think it's the one_

Renji waggled his eyebrows at Ichigo, making the guy want to laugh out loud but refrained when he caught the look of disbelief on Cirucci's face.

'What the hell?!' she shrieked and almost tore her hair out.

This time, Ichigo and Renji _did_ laugh out loud. The laughter seemed to encourage Grimmjow because he glanced at them and laughed himself. The fact that he laughed made Ichigo all warm on the inside. Maybe he should take Renji's advice this time. Though…

Grabbing the mike stand in both hands, Grimmjow leaned backwards as he belted this line. This earned him a round of cheers from the audience.

_You're like an angelll_

He began to rise up now.

_Got me feeling like a devillll_

As Stark strummed a few cords, Grimmjow took the moment to recompose, brushing his hair back with one hand. However, keeping his hand in his hair, he continued to sing, staring straight at the audience. One of his legs vibrated in time to the music throbbing in the bar.

_And I wanna give you something if__  
You promise that you won't tellll_

As Grimmjow's tongue hit the roof of his mouth on the last word, he kept it frozen there for a minute as he relocked eyes with Ichigo and winked.

Once he successfully managed to make the guy blush, the bluenette dropped his hand from his hair to stand on tiptoe over his mike and yodeled a carefree, "Whoo hoooo". Then he and the entire band jumped together before he resumed stomping and clapping in time to the chorus.

'Man, I am _loving_ this song!' Renji yelled out loud, stomping and clapping with the rhythm. Ichigo grinned and nodded.

'Well, I'm _not_!' Cirucci snapped. She yanked Ichigo down to her level, all cuteness gone. She was grinding her teeth in anger now. 'Ichigo, for the last _and final_ time, _let's. Go. Home.'_

'Hey, leave him alone! He doesn't want to go!' Renji argued, breaking out of the stomping-clapping cycle.

'Oh yeah? What're you? His mother?' she sneered. Renji's eyes narrowed.

'You know, you're a pain in the ass and its high time Ichigo broke it off with you!' he remarked coldly. Cirucci just laughed mockingly.

'Well, _Ichigo_ doesn't want to break it off with me! Right, babycakes?' she said proudly. When she received no answer or agreement, she rounded on Ichigo in shock. '_Babycakes?'_

'Ermmm…' Ichigo said nervously. 'Well, see, Cirucci, the thing is…'

The music suddenly changed, focusing on the tune pouring out of the keyboard the emo kid, Ulquiorra, was tapping away. Everyone in the band was nodding in time to it. As Yammy added a tempo along with Stark, Grimmjow continued his stomp-stomp-clap dance step while still nodding his head.

_I'm a recommend__  
You take that body to the other end__  
I really like you but I can't be friends__  
Not with these hands of mine_

As Grimmjow stomped twice and was about to clap his hands on the last line when he instead moved them away with a mock innocent look on his face and shrugged his shoulders with his palms facing the crowd. Then, he curled each finger in one by one before sliding those fingers _down his chest_.

Ichigo felt like the harsh drumbeats were going in sync with his heartbeat as he watched Grimmjow's hands _slowly _and _agonizingly _run down those slightly sweat-sheened abs. He couldn't control the voice screaming in his head for Grimmjow to _hurry the fuck up_ and reach his jeans and fucking _undo them on stage_.

He _did_ utter a groan of disappointment when Grimmjow quickly moved his hands away _just_ as they touched the hem of his pants and grabbed the mike to belt out the chorus once more. The bluenette wasn't even doing his usual stomp-clap routine. Instead, it was the _crowd_ that was doing it while he was busy dancing and undulating his graceful body to the melody.

As Grimmjow belted out the last few lines, at "Sweeter" he casually bit his thumb and winked at the audience arrogantly. Regardless, it didn't stop the crowd from hooting and cheering their appreciation for the music.

In the meantime, Cirucci was ranting away at Ichigo who was busy trying to hold Renji off from beating the shit out of the idiotic girl.

'How could you do this to me?!' she shrieked. 'We've been together for a _year, _Ichigo! A fucking _year_! And you're going to leave me for some _man whore_? I cannot even _begin_ to tell you how fucking _pissed_ I am right now! Do you have any idea-!'

'-that you're disrupting public peace and I have the right to call the cops on ya?' muttered the black-haired bartender with an eyepatch over one eye while the other twitched in irritation.

'Mind your own fucking business!' Cirucci yelled at him. Ichigo frowned.

'Cirucci, you're getting out of hand,' he said camly but firmly.

'_I'm_ getting out of hand?!' she said incredulously and forced a laugh. '_Excuuse _me for voicing my feelings because my _boyfriend_ for practically a _year _is thinking of _breaking up _with me for some no good _slut_ he just _met_-!'

'_Just_ met? Guess she doesn't know, huh, Ichi?' Grimmjow drawled as he sauntered up to them and draped an arm around Ichigo's waist. The orangehead very happily leaned in, resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Cirucci's jaw dropped.

'You-you-you,' she stuttered, staring in shock from one smirking guy to the other.

'Met at a party, what, about a week ago,' Grimmjow continued and pretended to think while grinning enthusiastically. 'Got wasted, hooked up and actually found it fan-fucking-tastic. No pun intended.'

'Didn't know you were in a band tonight,' Ichigo pointed out.

'Didn't know you dated Doughgirl,' Grimmjow shot back.

'Doughgirl?!'

'She got voted as Most Likely to die from eating too many pizzas in our senior year.'

'No way!' Ichigo glanced at the still shell-shocked Cirucci, grinning from ear to ear. 'Fuckkkkkk…'

Cirucci stared from Ichigo to Grimmjow and back. Then, she screamed and ran out of the bar. One could faintly hear her screaming all the way out of the driveway. Then, the entire bar burst out laughing.

'So, I think I'm in the mood to check if someone's else's sugar really _is_ sweeter,' Ichigo teased and blew air into Grimmjow's ear. The bluenette felt goosebumps trail all the way down his spine, his eyes flaming with lust as he stared at the orangehead. In the meantime, Renji stared at the two, just as shocked as Cirucci had been. Ichigo caught his look and smiled apologetically.

'Hey, Ren,' he remarked. 'Thanks for the advice! But I'd kinda already done that!'

With a wink, he was dragging Grimmjow away from the crowd.

Yup, he was _definitely_ in the mood for something sweet.

**Rules for requests:**

**-You're allowed ONE request ONLY!**

**-Sometimes, I won't like the song or can't come up with a good idea. Then you are allowed to pick two more songs as your request out of which I will pick one to do.**

**-It can't be a pop song. Has to have proper musical instruments.**

**-I'll only take four requests at a time. Once I'm done with those, then I'll start taking requests again.**

**LET THE REQUESTS FLOW!**


	27. Wild Things

**For zop doop. Hope you like it!**

**Ichigo and Grimmjow are fighting for the right to be different in their conservative community. But looks like the people they are fighting against are more than ready to use violence to shut them up for good. Everyone is chickening out. Somebody do something! Wait, what the hell, Grimmjow?!**

**Song: Riot by Three Days Grace**

'We're different! So fucking what?! We're still human and we deserve to be treated like one!'

'That's right!'

'Tell 'em, Ichigo!'

Ichigo scanned the pumped crowd, watched as determination swelled inside their bodies and glowed on their faces. His eyes locked with familiar blue ones. The owner grinned widely.

Grimmjow was damn proud of Ichigo. The guy was fierce, stubborn to a fault, but so determined to win the rights of so many others that he would let nothing stop him. That's what he loved about Ichigo.

That and the fact that the orangehead was his and his alone.

God, he was _aching_ to jump on that podium and claim his berry's lips in front of everyone. Ichigo might protest at first because he wanted to come off as serious but then again, he was putty in Grimmjow's hands. And plus, it would further his campaign in fighting for diversity.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow and Ichigo lived in a community where if they even dared to hold hands in public they would be frowned upon and indiscreetly ushered out because they "disturbed the peace". It pissed Grimmjow to no ends, especially when such incidents would upset his Ichigo to great lengths. So when his lover had suggested starting a campaign, Grimmjow was ready to support him 100%.

However, it shocked both of them when so many in their very community were just as eager to support. Maybe they shouldn't be _so_ surprised. After all, they didn't exactly live in a neighborhood of boring people. Heck, their next door neighbor, Urahara Kisuke, smoked weed like he breathed air and his wife, owned like 100 species of cats.

And she was fucking hot. Hot women didn't own a hundred fucking cats.

Today was Ichigo's first day public speaking about his campaign. So far, everything was going pretty smoothly. So far.

'Maybe it's just me, but I was expecting our area committee to do something drastic,' came a voice beside Grimmjow, who turned to see Ulquiorra, aka Emo Kid.

It was a cruel nickname but Ulquiorra had introduced himself like that. His reasoning being that might as well get that out of the way and to let them know he knew what everyone called him behind his back. Smart kid.

'Maybe they're being fucking pussies,' someone snorted to Grimmjow's left. The bluenette didn't have to look to see who it was. He could tell by the voice. Everyone knew Nnoitra Jiruga when he spoke.

The guy's background was verged on fucked up. First time Ichigo and Grimmjow had moved here, they were told to stay away from Nnoitra. Why? He was a sex offender. Obviously.

But after sharing more than a couple of beers and a spitball contest with the beanpole, Grimmjow found out the guy wasn't half bad. Just don't introduce him to the rest of your friends.

'Better them than us,' Grimmjow muttered, training his eyes back on Ichigo. 'I don't want them laying one fucking finger on Ichigo.'

Ulquiorra stared ahead.

'You really love him, don't you?' he asked simply. Grimmjow chuckled.

'More than those words care to express,' he replied in amusement. His eyes lit up when Ichigo glanced at him again. He was damn proud of Ichigo right now.

Suddenly, a sharp wail rang out in the open town square. Everyone glanced around in confusion. Grimmjow frowned and scanned the area. What the hell was that?

Then his eyes widened.

'Fuck,' he swore and began to push the crowd aside. He had to reach Ichigo.

Too bad everyone started noticing as well. The police cars. Along with the guns.

Pandemonium struck. Everyone ran helter skelter, trying to get away from the police as the uniformed men bustled into the crowd, throwing their weight around. Grimmjow ground his teeth. Fucking pricks. Thinking they owned the place.

He'd bother with them later. He had to find Ichigo.

'Ichigo!' he yelled, jumping up in order to see over the crowd for that familiar shade of orange. No luck. He sighed in exasperation. 'Ichi-oof!'

He had the breath knocked out of him as someone came barreling right into him. It was pretty hard because he could've sworn he saw stars. He shook his head.

'Fucking-!' he growled but stopped. It was the orange he had been looking for. Heart racing, he lifted the head and breathed in relief when he saw those honey eyes he loved so dearly. But they were slanted in anguish.

'Grimm!' Ichigo yelled over the screaming and shrieking of the scrambling people. 'This isn't fucking fair! What the hell is wrong with them?! We're not hurting anyone!'

Grimmjow frowned and tightened his hold on Ichigo's arms. No, it wasn't fair. But they couldn't do anything about it right now.

'I know, Ichi,' he growled. 'But we need to get out right now. I don't want you to get hurt.'

Ichigo glanced at the ground for a minute and as much as Grimmjow wanted to drag Ichigo away, he gave his lover a moment. He was never the sort to order his other half around, especially Ichigo because he respected the man immensely for his decisions. But he wondered what was going on in his head right now.

Finally, Ichigo looked up. His eyes were hard and determined.

'I'm not going to let them win,' he declared proudly. They stared at each other. All sound around them seemed to have faded out and there was no one around except them for that moment. Then…

'Aw, fuck all to hell,' Grimmjow groaned and looked up at the sky. He lowered his head heavily and grinned wickedly.

'Leave it all to me then,' he uttered before pulling away from his bewildered lover.

'Grimm?' he called and followed, eyes trained on that wild head of blue hair while persistently pushing people away. 'Where the hell are you-?!'

He stopped when he saw Grimmjow pick up a rock and weighed it in his hand. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'What're you-?' he started and yelped when Grimmjow threw the rock. Right into the window of a store.

His jaw dropped.

'What the _fuck_ are you doing, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques?!' he shrieked and stared as his boyfriend carefully pushed aside broken pieces of glass.

'Helping,' the man grumbled. 'Urgh…too much glass…'

He disappeared inside, leaving Ichigo speechless. The orangehead recovered his voice when Grimmjow emerged from inside. Carrying a guitar.

'Tell me again how stealing is _helping_?' he asked exasperatedly, no longer certain of his boyfriend's sanity. Grimmjow actually paused this time as he gazed mysteriously at Ichigo.

'You'll see,' he mused. Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

'Oi! You! Yeah, you!' Grimmjow called. A brown-haired man, who was idly leaning against a wall as people ran by screaming, looked in his direction.

'Whaddaya want?' he asked lazily though he kicked off the wall to saunter over to the bluenette.

'You play?' Grimmjow asked and offered the guitar. The man looked at it and blinked slowly.

'I can learn,' he shrugged and casually took the instrument. He strummed a few chords. 'Just need an amp.'

'In there,' Grimmjow remarked and jerked a thumb at the broken shop window. 'Grab one and meet me over at the podium, er….'

'Stark.'

'Grimmjow. Be there in 5.'

Nodding, the men went separate ways. Ichigo blinked in surprise and grabbed Grimmjow's arm as the man hurried by with a guitar in hand once again.

'Start explaining yourself,' he demanded. The two jumped apart as a screaming couple went by and relocked eyes after they passed.

'I told you you'll see,' Grimmjow teased and was gone before Ichigo could reopen his mouth.

Ichigo growled. Grimmjow just asked Stark, who was practically the neighborhood _hobo_ to play a guitar. What was he trying to do? Make everyone's ears bleed to make them cooperate?

'Hey, Emo Kid!'

Ichigo glanced up and raised both eyebrows when he saw Grimmjow talking to _Ulquiorra _now. Really?!

'You play the guitar right?' Grimmjow asked and pushed the guitar into Ulquiorra's hands.

'I play the _violin_, you oaf,' Ulquiorra sniffed. 'There is a difference.'

'Whatever,' Grimmjow answered with a roll of his eyes. 'Grab what you need from the store and join me at the stage. _Now_.'

'Demanding prick,' Ulquiorra muttered but he obliged.

Grimmjow just grinned and jumped onto the stage. Although he immediately hopped off when a large fist came crashing down where he once stood.

'Whoops, sorry! Thought you were those fucking coppers,' muttered the fist's owner. Grimmjow looked up in bewilderment and saw the biggest man he had ever laid eyes on. Then his mind began to tick.

'Say,' he started carefully. 'You look like you like to beat the hell outta stuff.'

'Pretty much,' the man said gruffly. 'Why?'

''Cause I got something you might like doing,' Grimmjow replied with a wide grin.

'I get to smash?'

'Yup.'

'And no one says anything?'

'Yup.'

'Yammy's in.'

By now, Ichigo had lost sight of Grimmjow and it was making him uneasy. What if the cops had caught Grimmjow? Worse, what if Grimmjow was hurt?

All these thoughts made him shudder and search more frantically for his lover. He was milling closer to the stage not only by choice but because the crowd was pushing him in that direction in order to escape the clutches of the cruel policemen. Suddenly, the loud screeching of a mike echoed across the town square.

'Hey, can I have everybody's attention?!'

Ichigo frowned. Was that…Grimmjow?!

'Helloooo? Can everyone shut the fuck up and listen?!'

Ichigo looked up at the stage. Oh yeah, it was _definitely _Grimmjow.

The bluenette was scowling in anger. Everyone was oblivious as ever of his request.

Ulquiorra sighed and twanged a screeching chord. That made everyone stop and clutch their ears. And pay attention to Grimmjow.

'Now that I have everyone's attention,' Grimmjow announced, one hand positioning the mike to his mouth and the other stretched out to one side. 'I've got a message. So listen up close! 'Cause it's for everyone!'

As soon as he said "everyone", Ulquiorra and Yammy started up a heated beat. Grimmjow nodded his head with the beat, body undulating with the rhythm as well. As Stark joined in, he began to clamp his hands, staring hard at the audience like he was urging them to join him.

Nnoitra was the first, cackling away. Next Urahara and his wife. Then Rukia, the Chappy the Rabbit addict. One by one, the entire crowd began to clap their hands and soon everyone was doing it. In the meantime, the police were looking about in confusion.

Once Grimmjow had everyone clapping, he took to fist pumped the air, grinning like crazy. The action actually made Ichigo laugh. Whatever the hell Grimmjow was up to, maybe it didn't mind so much.

As the music soared, Grimmjow wrapped both hands around the mike, bringing it close to his lips while lidding his eyes. Body still moving to the beat in slow pulses, he began to sing in his husky voice.

_If you feel so empty__  
__So used up so let down_

Grimmjow now stood up straight, hand poised like a claw next to his temple as he rasped out the next lines.

_If you feel so angry__  
__So ripped off_

He pretended to rip his hair out at this point, dropping his hand to his side as he did.

_So stepped on_

He mimed stomping on something and turned his foot to crush it completely. By now, he had the entire crowd nodding in time to the beat as well, getting even a few to smile with him. Including Ichigo.

Grimmjow now pointing at the crowd with a steady hand.

_You're not the only one_

He once again shoved his hand to one side to emphasize the next line.

_Refusing to back down_

He tossed the mike to his other hand and slowly lifted his now free hand until his palm was facing the sky.

_You're not the only one__  
__So get upppp_

He clenched his hand into a fist. Then, as the music turned harsh, he pivoted and as soon as he was facing the crowd again, he was jumping up and down with energy coursing through his veins. Like he was trying to pour his passion into his words so that the crowd would feel it. And boy, did they feel it!

_Let's start a riot! A riot!__  
__Let's start a riot!_

Grimmjow paused to pump the air with his fist in time to Stark's strumming. He bit his lower lip as he did, heart pounding in his ears as adrenaline rushed through his body. He reclaimed the mike in both hands as he belted out the rest of the chorus.

_Let's start a riot! A riot!__  
__Let's start a riot!_

Grimmjow breathed deeply, stomping his foot to the beat now as he scanned the crowd. He spotted the police recovering from confusion and surging forward.

He frowned. Shit, if they stopped him now, then he would never be able to fulfill his promise to Ichigo.

He didn't want Ichigo to be upset and disappointed anymore. It was why he was singing this song. He wanted Ichigo to know that Grimmjow was with him a 100% and he would do _anything_ for Ichigo. Seeing his lover's dreams crushed was not one of them.

He found Ichigo. They looked at each other, eyes blazing with equal ferocity. Grimmjow slowly pointed to Ichigo now, singing once again.

_If you feel so filthy so dirty_

Grimmjow slowly brought his hand to his head.

_So fucked up_

He used his finger to roughly shove his head to one side. But he never once lost sight of Ichigo's smoldering gaze. It was the one thing that was urging him to continue.

_If you feel so walked on__  
__So painful so pissed off_

Grimmjow spread out one hand as if telling the police "come at me bro". He could sense the anger rolling of those uniformed bastards. But even more, he could feel the anger stewing in the crowd. The people were pissed. And they weren't going to stand for it.

The thought gave Grimmjow any idea and he smirked. As the next lyrics rolled off his tongue, he raised his fist in the air once more.

_You're not the only one__  
__So get upppp!_

As he began to jump up and down, the crowd began to do the same. Making Grimmjow's plan work.

With the entire crowd jumping, the police was having a hard time getting through. In fact, Grimmjow noticed gleefully, they were being swept away and lost in the sea of people.

He laughed wildly. God, he was _loving_ this!

'C'mon everyone! We're not going to stand around while they piss on us!' Grimmjow yelled over his mike as Stark broke out into a harsh solo while Yammy followed with a heavy beat.

The crowd hollered back, drowning the police even further until there was no sight of them at all.

'Hell yeah!' Grimmjow shouted.

He now took to running from one side of the stage to the other, bending low so that he could high-five everyone standing near the edge of the podium. One purple-pigtailed girl even yanked him down to kiss him on the lips.

She giggled afterwards and Grimmjow just smirked as he jogged back to the center of the stage, panting already. Fuck, he was tired! But the show wasn't over yet. This was the grand finale and he had to make this one count.

Closing his eyes, he faced the sky, stretching out one hand to the side as he sang with all his heart.

_If you feel so empty__  
__So used up, so let down__  
__If you feel so angry__  
__Just get uppppp!_

Suddenly, he felt the mike yanked from his hand and he looked about startled. His jaw dropped when he saw Ichigo smirking at him.

The orangehead, keeping Grimmjow's eyes locked on him, walked backwards till he stood back to back with Nnoitra and brought the mike to his lips. And as he sang, the gangly man behind him rasped the chorus into his own mike.

_Let's start a riot, a riot__  
__Let's start a riot_

Nnoitra barked a laugh as he faced Grimmjow before tossing the startled bluenette his mike, who caught it out of pure luck. As Yammy restarted the beat, now it was _Ichigo_ jumping across the stage, getting everyone pumped as he sang the chorus out with all his heart.

Grimmjow stared at him incredulously, an amused grin spreading across his face. At one point, Ichigo glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Those warm brown eyes twinkled as if urging Grimmjow to close his fucking mouth and join Ichigo. And Grimmjow did just that.

_Let's start a riot! A riot!__  
__Let's start a riot!_

Grimmjow and Ichigo both jumped and pretended to air guitar in time to Stark's strumming. They sneaked a glance at each other which made them burst out laughing. They were having so much fun with this!

They continued to sing with all the enthusiasm they could muster. Their energy was now not only radiating off them but the entire square as everyone was thronging forward, pounding their fists in the air and screaming, "Riot! Riot! Riot!" as loud as their voices would let them. God, this was so fucking _beautiful._

They were reaching the end of the song now. Grimmjow and Ichigo strode closer and as Ichigo sang the last embers of "Riot", Grimmjow dropped his mike to the floor and leaned close to rasp out the last words along with Ichigo into the orangehead's mike.

Their eyes met.

And as soon as the last words faded from their lips, the two lunged at each other, kissing so fiercely it was a miracle they hadn't toppled off the stage, better yet, already ripped each other's clothes off and started rutted on stage.

Oh yeah, it was a damn miracle alright.

Even greater miracle when they heard someone cough right next to them amidst everyone cheering around them. They looked to the source. And gasped.

'Oh my…' Ichigo uttered.

'…fuck,' Grimmjow finished. Ichigo elbowed him. 'Ow! What?!'

'Interesting choice of words,' mused the man before them. More specifically, Aizen Sousuke. The man who was the leader of the community's committee. 'I heard about your little campaign and decided to pop by to see what it was all about. Apparently you are all very passionate about your cause.'

'Your police were a good enough indication on what you felt about the campaign,' Grimmjow said dryly.

'Oh, that was not my order,' Aizen chuckled. 'My right hand man, Ichimaru Gin, he's, ah, a very zealous man. He enjoys ruffling feathers once in a while.'

'Feathers well-ruffled if he must know,' Ichigo said curtly. Aizen nodded.

'Indeed. I shall be passing a memo in a meeting tomorrow. Your ideas are something we are in dire need of, Mr. Kurosaki. Consider my support. And trust me, that is _all_ you will need to pass your law on equal rights. Good day, gentlemen. And please, carry on. I apologize for interrupting your little…_moment_.'

With a rather suggestive smirk, the well-dressed businessman departed to his limousine which seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

Grimmjow stared in shock. He couldn't believe it. Ichigo had won. He was going to get his equal rights amendment passed. This was…this was…

'Oh, don't mind me,' Ichigo said sarcastically. 'I mean, Aizen _definitely_ has a better ass than me.'

Grimmjow snapped out of it and turned around to nuzzle his lover's neck.

'Didn't know you were the jealous type, Ichi,' he said teasingly. Ichigo scoffed and yanked Grimmjow's face up. The heated look the berry was giving Grimmjow made the bluenette shudder with pleasure.

'Know what else I was jealous of?' Ichigo whispered softly. 'That kiss you shared with that mousy girl. Know what else? I'm gonna make _sure_ you pay dearly for that once we get home. Got that, _pussycat?'_

Grimmjow swallowed.

Oh.

Fuck.

_Yes_.


	28. Announcement

**I'd planned on updating a few stories over the weekend but in light of the shooting in Connecticut I'll hold off the stories for now. I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but when I heard the news of the incident I almost cried. I couldn't help empathizing with the parents and people affected by it; what if that was your child? What if that was your mother? It was just...it is just amazing to think that such heartless people can exist...**

**I'm sorry for going all emotional. I hope I can convey my thoughts as best as I can in these lines because I can be bad at expressing myself sometimes especially when I'm upset. **

**Life is so precious and life with family is just priceless. I'm a thousand miles away from my sisters and my parents but I always try to tell them how much I love them and always think about them. So just take out time to tell your parents, your siblings, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, and anyone you remotely care about that you love them. Trust me, those words can make someone's day and make them smile :)**

**Next time, this will be a chapter. Promise. **

**And if you think no ones loves you or something, well, I do. Don't know who you are but you have my love. *hug***


	29. Her Medicine

**I'm running out of evil girls for my plots…**

**Anyways, here's The LightofDarkness95's request! And since you wanted Ichigo singing this song I will be having him singing this song! It is your request after all XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. not taking any requests atm. I'll let you know when I am in a chapter later on!**

**Menoly is always getting on Ichigo's nerves. It's like she's literally opening her panties for him to jump into! What's a guy to do to convince a girl that he's just not interested in her but in a certain fiery panther? Why, sing a song of course! Choose your words carefully, Ichigo! XD**

**Song: It's Not You by Halestorm**

**Proceed…**

Ichigo felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and, really, deserved an award for holding in a cringe and forcing a smile instead.

'Menoly…' he murmured, hoping he didn't sound so annoyed. Or even if he did, the sickly sweet teenage girl didn't seem to notice.

'Ichiii!' she squealed and threw herself in his arms, almost knocking him over and practically onto the stage. 'I just wanted to wish you good luck for the talent show! Thank Kami I caught you before the curtains went up! You're going to win this, I just know it!'

'Thanks…Menoly,' he gritted, reluctantly wrapping his hands around the girl but only to pull her off. He could feel the air returning to his lungs. 'You let you on backstage?'

_Whoever it is I am going to stab them multiple times_,' he thought to himself.

'Oh, it was Renji!' she beamed and wasted no time in pointing out to the redhead waiting nervously offstage. 'He was trying to talk me out of it but no way was I going to miss wishing the hottest guy in school luck for his performance! I've heard you're _quite_ the singer!'

She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Ichigo groaned inwardly and glared at Renji. The redhead shrugged as if to say "Not my fault" which it clearly wasn't. Menoly was _clearly_ stubborn and an idiot.

Menoly was a brat through and through. When she wanted something she went for it and for the most part, always got it. When Ichigo transferred to Karakura High, she wasted no time in throwing herself at him. Too bad Ichigo wasn't interested in her. Or any girl for that matter.

He never publicly announced that he was gay. But those who were his friends were crystal clear on his preferences. Especially his love interest.

Ichigo grinned. Not more than 5 minutes ago, he had been crammed in a broom closet and having the most intense make-out session with his latest interest, namely a blue-haired devil by the name of Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.

Kami, that guy was a fucking _sex on legs_. First time Ichigo had seen him, he had almost creamed his pants; and that exactly wasn't pleasant considering it was the middle of English class and Grimmjow had just tapped Ichigo shoulder from behind to ask for a spare pencil.

The smirk Grimmjow had given him the first time their eyes met almost made him melt. But one thing led to another and they were lying panting on Ichigo's bed after, what, how many rounds of sex?

Ichigo had never been in a serious relationship with anyone. It had always gone no further than a couple of dates and maybe a bit of sex here and there but never anything that led to love. In fact, Ichigo probably didn't even believe in love. But Grimmjow…that guy was making him rethink his idea about falling in love…

'Ichiii!' Menoly whined and got right up in his face with her obnoxiously pouting face. 'It's kinda mean of you to ignore me, you know?'

_What? And you stalking me isn't?_

Ichigo almost bit that out but held his tongue. He knew he could be rude as hell to Menoly but to be honest, that girl had never hurt a fly except Ichigo's peace. Despite everyone telling the girl that Ichigo was as gay as a unicorn farting glitter, she'd turn a deaf ear, claiming they were all trying to come in the way of their love.

Enough was enough. If anyone, it had to be Ichigo to tell her that he was already seeing someone and in particular, a guy. A really _hot_ guy.

Menoly's annoying faded out as Ichigo remembered his beau, sighing in pure bliss. Yeah, he needed to come clean to Menoly.

But after his performance. He was already a bundle of nerves! He had always sung in his garage with his band but never out in public. He never had the courage to do something so ballsy. But he was now. Because Grimmjow had coaxed him to. The fact that Grimmjow wanted him to sing had made Ichigo's heart soar and _want_ to perform live. Maybe that was a sign that he was probably in love with the blue-headed teen.

'Hey, Menoly,' he exclaimed. 'Um, I need to talk to you about something. But after my performance. Think you can wait till then?'

Menoly's eyes widened in glee and she giggled.

'Why, of _course_! _Anything _for you, Ichiii!' she squealed, unable to hold in her excitement and began to jump up and down.

Ichigo smiled tightly. Poor girl.

'Here, I'll take you offstage,' Renji said hurriedly. He gave Ichigo an apologetic grin. 'By the way, did you see Grimm yet? I think he was looking for you. Wanted to give you something.'

'Oh yeah, I found him. Don't worry, I showed my appreciation for the "thing",' Ichigo said casually. The two exchanged a sly grin.

'Grimm? As in Grimmjow _Jaeguerjacques_?' Menoly said incredulously and squawked a laugh. 'That _loser_?! Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes, acting like he's Mr. Hotshot! Can you imagine someone dating _him_?! I feel sorry for the poor girl!'

Menoly continued to laugh as she pranced off, oblivious of Renji struggling to hold back an infuriated Ichigo.

'_Eeassyy_, Tiger!' Renji grunted, arms hooked around Ichigo's elbows while the teen foamed at the mouth. 'Let it go. Remember, it ain't like she's got enough brain cells to spare.'

'She's better off with none,' Ichigo snarled and wrenched away from the redhead once the moronic dark-haired girl was out of sight. He trudged over to the mike and adjusted it. 'Lousy, no good, bitchy midget…'

Renji laughed as he took his place behind the drums.

'Jeez, did she really get to you _that bad_ with that comment?' he mused. 'Looks like _someone's_ more attached than they think.'

He eyed Ichigo as the orangehead's cheeks flushed a dull pink.

'Maybe,' he muttered, his cheeks darkening as Renji laughed harder.

'Cute, Ichigo,' Renji remarked. Shiro and Rukia walked on.

'Ichigo? Cute? Did I miss something?' Shiro cackled and slipped on his guitar.

'Nah!' Renji grinned. 'Just looks like the bossman's _in looove_.'

'Aww! That _is_ cute!' Rukia laughed as she hooked her guitar to an amp. 'Is it Grimm? That's so awesome, Ichigo!'

'Sh-Sh-Shut up, you guys!' Ichigo snapped. 'We got a performance to do!'

'Menoly really got to him just now,' Renji continued to tease. 'She insulted Grimmjow and Ichigo almost went apeshit.'

'Fuck, did he beat the shit out of her?' Shiro asked gleefully.

'Renji, I hope you stopped him, as much as she deserved it!' Rukia frowned.

'Relax, babe, I did!' Renji sighed to his girlfriend. 'But seriously, that girl needs a wake-up call about Ichigo. And a simple talk isn't going to get through _her_ thick skull. You need something more intense.'

A light bulb seemed to have flickered on in Ichigo's head.

'You guys,' he said slowly, his eyes lit up as he looked at them. 'Care for a quick switch-up?'

The band raised an eyebrow as Ichigo whispered his idea.

'You sure about this, Ichigo?' Rukia asked. 'We might get suspended…'

'Who the hell cares?! I love it!' Shiro laughed and strummed a harsh note. 'Lead on, King!'

Renji grinned and nodded. Rukia sighed and smiled.

'Support you all the way, Ichigo!' she exclaimed. Ichigo grinned and turned around just as the curtains went up.

'Next up we have our very own local band Soul Society with Ichigo Kurosaki on vocals, Rukia Kuchiki and Ogichi Shirosaki on guitar and Abarai Renji on drums! And they will be singing-!'

'It's a surprise!' Ichigo spoke over the mike. The announcer, the pony-tailed principal, Shunsui Kyoraku, blinked in surprise. 'For someone.'

He made sure to glance at the crowd and stare straight at a smirking Menoly. He also caught a confused Grimmjow staring at him.

_Hold on, babe. You'll understand soon enough, _he thought to himself as he nodded at Renji.

The redhead tapped his sticks three times as Ichigo yanked the mike out of its stand. Then, as he stalked the stage while spreading one hand to the side, Ichigo burst out with the lyrics and around the same time, Rukia and Shiro screeched a loud tune.

_I'm in love with somebodyyy!_

Ichigo stopped at the edge of the platform, now moving his shoulders in tune to the beat while grabbing the mike in both hands.

_Found someone that completes meee_

Ichigo now tilted backwards, earning quite a few hoots and gasps from the crowd because it looked like he was going to fall backwards. He snapped back just in time to catch the smirk on Menoly's face. He felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smirk too. Though he was smirking for different reasons.

_I'm in love with somebodyyy!__  
__Oh yeahhhh!_

'Oh yeahhh!' Rukia cooed into her mike as Ichigo stomped his foot to the tune.

Ichigo grinned widely as he caught Menoly's eyes and kept it there. She looked like she couldn't hold in her arrogance anymore.

_Hope you get the message, Menoly, _he thought wickedly.

Then, still thumping his foot to the floor, he moved his arm forward and back in time to the chorus as he belted it out.

_And it's not you!_

He saw her eyes visibly bulge and her lips form the words "WHAT?!"

He didn't care. He just kept singing. And having a good fucking time.

As he took center stage once more, pretending to air guitar as Shiro played. Once done, he threw the mike in the air before catching it to start singing.

_Read my finger whatcha gonna doo?_

Ichigo showed his middle finger to the crowd, getting way more gasps and cheers than the first time round. He was sure he even heard someone says, "Oh no he _didn't_!" in the _perfect _black girl tone.

But he just laughed and kept singing. So what if he got expelled? He was having a good fucking time. Plus, he'd rather go out with a bang.

And plus plus, seeing Menoly's jaw sweeping the floor was totally worth it.

_See these lips are all done talkin' to you!_

Ichigo touched his lips almost sensually at the last. Partially because he knew Grimmjow was watching. And partially because he could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him and it was making him hotter than hell right about now.

_I don't mean to bruise your ego_

The orangehead rolled his eyes then and he could've sworn he heard someone (was that Shinji?) yell, 'Tell her, Ichigo!'

He just grinned even wider at the brilliant response he was getting and angled his body as he sang the next line, hand resting comfortable in a belt hoop on his jeans.

_But I've had you nailed down for so long__  
__I don't see your name on my tattoo!_

He lifted the hem of his shirt and flapped it at the audience to show off his washboard abs while singing and laughing. And sure enough, he had a tattoo there. The tattoo of a panther. A _blue_ panther which was identical to the _orange_ one Grimmjow had tattooed on _his_ abdomen.

He scanned the crowd and caught Grimmjow's smoldering gaze. He shuddered.

_I hope you understand!__  
__It's been a long time coming!__  
__It's for the bestttt!_

He shrugged before grinning once more into the mike.

_No offeeenseee!_

Shiro, Rukia and Ichigo jumped together as Ichigo belted out the chorus.

_I'm in love with somebodyyy!_

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath as he spread his palm over his racing heart.

_Found someone that completes meee!__  
__I'm in love with somebodyyy!__  
__Oh yeahhh (oh yeahhh)_

Ichigo hopped and spread his legs apart. He stared dead straight into the crowd and pointed with determination as he rasped out the next line.

_And it's. Not. You!_

_This is the best idea I've ever had, _Ichigo thought happily, nodding his head to Shiro's guitaring. And judging by the livid look Menoly was giving him, it was brilliant as well.

He mustered up his best "What the fuck?" look as he sang the next line.

_I know who you think you are_

He pretended to sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

_Sorry I've turned you on__  
__But I'm kissing you off_

At "kissing", he pretended to shoo the crowd away that made most of them cheer and some even go "Oooooo" as if he had just said something naughty.

_Well, depends on what I'm kissing, _Ichigo mused while smirking.

_Lines of whiskey and cigarettes_

He mimicked smoking a cigarette.

_They're not enough to make me for-get_

He shook his head in mock disappointment and grinned when he heard Shiro laughing behind him as the albino picked up the tempo on his guitar.

He jerked a thumb at himself as he sang.

_I've got someone who has raised the bar_

_And raised it well beyond your reach, _Ichigo laughed inside his head. He grasped the mike with both hands while bending slightly at his knees, his voice straining as he sang now.

_I've heard it all beforeee_

Straightening up, Ichigo whirled his head quickly while still raving into the mike.

_Stop spinnin' your wheels!_

Now he jerked a thumb to his left.

_I'll show you the door_

He quickly shot out a hand to the crowd as if to stop them from something. He cocked his head in mock innocence.

_No hard feelings_

He was practically deafened as the crowd rose to their feet to cheer harder as he broke out into the chorus again. Damn, they were having such a good time! And the band was having such a good time! And _he_ was having such a good time! Why hadn't he done this before?! That's it. From now on, he was going to perform live more often. And if it made Grimmjow happy. Judging by the insane grin on the blue-haired teen's face, it _definitely _made him happy.

As he sang "It's not you!" the whole crowd practically screamed it out with him. His heart thrummed deliciously in his chest as his body swayed to the guitaring in the back, his mind buzzing with adrenaline and emotion.

_You've probably never been shot down beforeee_

Rukia repeated the line into her mike as Ichigo caught his breath, shoulders shifting back and forth as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

Ichigo slowly brought the mike to his lips while clenching his other hand into a fist over his chest.

_I'll tryyy and makeee it eeeasieerrr!_

He suddenly yowled and shoved the mike away from his face while Shiro strode forward, arrogantly grating out an energetic solo. He really got into it, shaking his shoulders and bobbing his head.

Ichigo couldn't help laughing at him and start miming him while standing shoulder to shoulder. This earned him a screech of laughter from the albino and he turned to face Ichigo while still strumming away. Grinning so wide his face was hurting, Ichigo faced his guitarist and the two played away, looking like two eerie mirror images playing a guitar. One had to wonder which one was the ghost and which one was the real thing.

As Shiro neared the end of his solo, he wrenched away while Ichigo planted himself in front of the crowd again to rasp out the chorus one more time.

His throat was sore; he was sweating up a storm; and his body was aching. But all those feelings felt so delicious that Ichigo wanted to start all over again and never stop feeling them _ever_.

Ichigo leaned forward to back this time, feeling the weight of his words so overwhelming that he had to force himself to straighten up this time.

_I'mmm in love with somebodyyy!_

_Oh yeaahhhh!_

He roughly ran a hand through his hair while licking his upper lip. He strode forward purposefully and pointed defiantly to the crowd.

_And it's. Not. You!_

He stared off to the side, biting his lower lip while hearing the crowd going crazy. That just made his blood sing and body numb with pumped up energy. He whipped his head around to stare at the crowd once more, stomping his foot to the rhythm while pointing at them.

_It's not youuuu yeaahhh!_

Feeling especially energetic, as Shiro strummed the final notes, Ichigo humped the air. That sure got everyone standing up to cheer for him. Talk about a standing ovation!

_How you like me now, Menoly? _He thought mirthlessly and scanned the crowd.

Menoly was glaring bloody murder at him. He just lidded his eyes and blew a kiss at her. Furiously white now, she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Ichigo grinned. Someone clapped a hand on his shoulder.

'Worked out alright, Ichi?' Shiro teased and waved enthusiastically at the hooting crowd before them.

Ichigo saw a bobbing blue head making its way over here.

'In more ways than one,' he murmured and made his way to get off stage. Though he was blocked by Principal Kyoraku.

'That was a brilliant performance, Mr. Kurosaki,' he said politely. 'But I'm afraid improper behavior and language is not allowed at Karakura High. I'm sorry but you've been disqualified from the talent show.'

'That's alright,' Ichigo said distractedly and moved away from the bewildered principal.

Grimmjow was now right in front of the stage. Their eyes locked as Ichigo got down and he didn't waste in yanking the bluenette towards him and connecting their lips in a fierce kiss.

The crowd went silent for a split second. Then…

'Jeez, I hope Menoly gets the picture _now_!' someone yelled impatiently.

Everyone laughed and went back to cheering. The two lovers grinned. They looked nowhere else but at each other. They bumped foreheads.

Who cares if he got disqualified? As long as Ichigo had Grimmjow, he was always a winner.


	30. Picky, Picky

**For Black-Cat-1236.**

**Let me tell you, I wanted to do a story on this song for a LONG TIME and now you have given me the chance! AWESOME!**

**Hey, I'm doing a poll on my profile again! This time around I was wondering about the gender demographic of my readers. As in, how many of my readers are girls and how many are boys XD**

**Vote please? :3**

**ENJOY THE STORY**

**Grimmjow's band, Pantera, just went platinum and to celebrate, Ichigo begged his best friend, Uryu, to gift his blue-haired boyfriend with new instruments and a party! However, Uryu disproves of Grimmjow immensely and he makes it known to the bluenette at his own party. Grimmjow is fuming but he doesn't want to cause a scene and upset Ichigo. But there's always a way to get your point across.**

**P.S. I've been watching too much charlieissocoollike….that guy is adorable XD I think I might just do a chapter on one of his songs. Well, two more requests to go!**

'Uryu, this is AMAZING!' Ichigo whispered excitedly. He beamed happily at his best friend. 'I can't thank you enough. You really made Grimmjow's day!'

Uryu smiled curtly as he swirled his glass of champagne before downing it.

'I'm glad he's enjoying my hospitality,' the spectacled man replied shortly, eyes boring into something across the room. 'Can you please tell your _boyfriend_ not to touch that ice swan sculpture? It was made by a renowned sculptor and I do not want to dishonor him with its dismembered corpse.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and briskly moved between the throngs of people to get his inquisitive lover.

'_Don't_,' Ichigo scolded and swatted Grimmjow's hand away just as it reached out to touch the crystal beak. 'Otherwise Uryu will want your head on a pike.'

'I thought his family stopped doing that years ago,' Grimmjow grumbled and rubbed his hand sulkily.

'Given the right incentive, Uryu might revive that,' Ichigo said dryly. Grinning, he nudged his boyfriend playfully in the shoulder with his own. 'Do you like this?'

'_Like _this?' Grimmjow looked around the vast hall of the Ishida Manor stuffed with people. He then locked eyes with Ichigo and grinned broadly. 'I _love _it. Thanks, babe.'

'Hey, thank Uryu. He's the one who agreed to set this up _and _get you new instruments for the band.'

Ichigo then pointed to the platform in the middle of the room. It displayed a gleaming set of azure and indigo guitars with silver amps propped next to them, a complex keyboard with a green chrome build and a spiffing set of drums with polished cymbals and smooth exterior.

The sight really took Grimmjow's breath away. This was state-of-the-art stuff and must have cost a _fortune_. But he knew Uryu didn't do it for him. It was no secret that the guy disliked Grimmjow though nobody knew why. Ichigo really had to sacrifice an arm and a leg to get Uryu to do this. Guess it paid to be childhood friends with the snot-nosed brat of a business tycoon.

'Yeahhh, I'd love to show my gratitude but I think four-eyes would rather have me grovel at his feet than shake his hand,' Grimmjow said sarcastically.

'Oh, c'mon! He doesn't hate you _that _much!'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

'He keyed my car,' Grimmjow said wryly.

'Hey, maybe that was an acci-!'

'-before sending it to the junkyard to be smashed into a cube.'

…

'Yeah.'

'Well, maybe today is the day you both make up! I mean, Uryu already made the first move and arranged this party for you! Now it's your turn!'

'To do what?! Kiss his ass?'

'Oh my God, Grimmjow, stop being such a kid and just go say thanks!'

'But-!'

'_Now_.'

'Okay, okay! Jeez, if I wasn't so scared you'd deny me sex for a month I wouldn't be listening to you.'

'Oh, I wouldn't do something like _that_.'

'Really?'

'_Two_ months ought to be sufficient.'

'Sadist…'

'Not my fault you're a nymphomaniac.'

'Can't help me.' Grimmjow suddenly leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend's lips, drawing a sweet blush from the orangehead. 'You're just so tempting, Strawberry.'

'Keep calling me that and I'll make it _three_ months,' Ichigo hissed and shoved a laughing Grimmjow away.

He knew he should be mad but it was just impossible. Grimmjow had this funny way of making Ichigo all tingly on the inside that it was hard to stay angry for long. Damn, he was whipped. _Hard._

'Hey, uh, Uryu,' Grimmjow muttered as he approached the aloof man.

'What took you? I need another glass of champagne _now_,' Uryu snapped and thrust his thin-stemmed glass at the bluenette who almost dropped it. The bespectacled man turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, it's you. I thought you were one of the waiters what with the outfit you are wearing.'

'Well, you _did_ say the dress code was a fancy shirt and trousers,' Grimmjow said behind gritted teeth. They were off to a _great_ start.

'It's called a dress shirt,' Uryu scoffed. A waiter appeared to his right and offered him some champagne which he took. 'I had no idea you would decide to wear a _light_ _blue_ one like the rest of the staff. I would have warned them that they have a _fan_.'

Grimmjow willed himself to stay calm and not turn red from embarrassment. He exhaled slowly.

'I came here to thank you,' he said politely. 'For the party and the-'

'Oh, save your breath,' Uryu cut in and downed his glass in one swing before glowering at the surprised bluenette. 'Look, I know you feel really smug and high about your cute little garage band but don't think I've fallen for your tricks.'

'My…tricks?'

'Pretending to be so gentle and caring. I can see past your demeanor. You are a lowly, self-obsessed, moody brawn who is just stringing Ichigo along until you get bored with him. You may have Ichigo fooled but I know better. I have known Ichigo all my life and unlike you, I _care _about his feelings. So please, no need to pretend that you want to be friends with me. And especially with Ichigo. _You_ are not worthy of him. And you never will be. Where the hell is that waiter with the champagne?!'

Grimmjow jumped at the last sentence and watched in a daze as Uryu stomped by in search of that "dratted waiter".

Well, at least he confirmed that four-eyes hated him. Didn't know it was _that much_ but what really hit him was the thing about Ichigo.

What the hell did that guy know?! He _loved_ Ichigo. He would swim oceans and climb mountains for that guy. Yeah, yeah, that was a little exaggerated but Ichigo _made _him like that. He would _truly_ do anything for Ichigo.

Uryu was just an ass, blinded by his dislike for Grimmjow. And because of that, he just couldn't see it. He just couldn't understand how _happy_ they were with each other. Because faults and all, Grimmjow and Ichigo _loved _each other.

Grimmjow's eyes trailed to the instruments on display. He clenched his hands into fists.

Looks like someone needed a lesson in love.

'Have you seen Grimmjow?' Ichigo asked Rukia. The short girl shrugged her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, Renji.

'Maybe he's looking for you,' she said helpfully.

'Maybe…'

It had been a while back since Ichigo saw Grimmjow and now he was starting to get worried. What if Grimmjow insulted Uryu and the guy had thrown the bluenette out? Damn it, he should've gone with Grimmjow!

Well, nothing he can do now except hope he'd find Grimmjow. He glanced at the display platform and almost spat his drink on poor Toshiro.

'G-G-Grimmjow?' he sputtered and stumbled forward, leaving Momo to clean the wine off the fuming white-haired boy.

'What the hell is he-?!' he thought frantically but got pushed back when a mike screeched and everyone stood still, blocking his path.

'Yo, sup everyone?' Grimmjow called, unbuttoning his collar and pulling his sky blue shirt out of his trousers. Everyone gathered around, probably thinking this was part of tonight's entertainment.

Behind Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Stark were hooking up their instruments while Yammy tapped his cymbals experimentally. Each guy was wearing a forest green, midnight blue, and burnt orange dress shirt respectively, all loose and untucked. Ulquiorra had even loosened his black pencil tie.

'As you all know, my band and I, we've come a long way,' Grimmjow announced as he slipped on the light blue guitar over his head. 'But we wouldn't have come this far without support from our family, friends, and lovers.'

Grimmjow grinned sappily and Ichigo couldn't help sighing. Trust the guy to be sentimental at a time like this. Ichigo glanced around nervously. He hoped Uryu wasn't around.

Wait, who was he kidding? This was _Uryu's _house. He was _bound _to be around. Fuck, Grimmjow was so _screwed_!

Still, as long as Ichigo couldn't see the spectacled boy, he wasn't too bothered. Maybe only 70%. The rest of the 25% was him being scared shitless for Grimmjow's life. _If_ Uryu chose to let him live.

'But some people did doubt us,' Grimmjow continued, grabbing the neck of his guitar with one hand and the mike with the other. 'They doubted our loyalty. And I don't think we can live with something like that. That's why tonight…' he strummed a note that got everyone hooting, '…we're going to sing you all a song from our upcoming album. And let's just say it embodies our message to _some_ people _perfectly_.'

'Please don't mean Uryu, please don't mean Uryu, please don't mean Uryu,' Ichigo prayed but deep down, he knew Grimmjow meant Uryu. All too well.

Ulquiorra pressed a key, letting the note echo in the room before pressing another in the same manner. In the meantime, everyone in the band had lowered their heads. As soon as Ulquiorra played those two notes, they all looked up. Grimmjow opened his mouth.

_According to youuu_

He started strumming.

_I'm stupid,__  
__I'm useless,__  
__I can't do anything right._

He raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth tilting up in a smirk.

_According to youuu_

Yammy joined in now, Grimmjow tapping his foot to the big man's drumming.

_I'm difficult,__  
__Hard to please,__  
__Forever changing my mind._

Stark started strumming now, nodding his head to the beat. Grimmjow smirked and flapped his collar with his right hand at the next line.

_I'm a mess in a dress_

He shrugged his right shoulder.

_Can't show up on time_

He then pretended to fall backwards before coming back up to sing into the mike.

_Even if it would save my life.__  
__According to you._

He looked off to his right as he started strumming again. A slow smile spread across his face. Then he turned back to the mike, eyes lidding as he sang into it in a mocking way.

_According to you_

Suddenly, the music soared and the band jumped together, now playing more passionately.

_But according to him!__  
__I'm beautiful!__  
__Incredible!__  
__He can't get me out of his head!__  
__According to him!__  
__I'm funny!__  
__Irresistible!__  
__Everything he ever wanted!_

Grimmjow bit his lower lip as he grated a tune. He cocked his head to one side as he belted away into the mike.

_Everything is opposite!__  
__I don't feel like stopping it!__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose!_

The bluenette jerked his shoulders into time to his strumming as he continued to sing.

_He's into me for everything I'm not!_

He suddenly swung his guitar behind his back to grab the mike with both hands as the music halted for a split second. His voice rang loud and clear in the wide hall. Even the crowd grew quiet for a minute.

_According to you!_

Everyone suddenly resumed cheering. Ichigo looked about in surprise. Everyone was enjoying themselves. They were really liking this strange turn of events.

Ichigo wished he did as much but it bothered him a little. Was Grimmjow singing this song because he just felt like pissing Uryu off? Or…did Uryu say something horrible and now Grimmjow was trying to prove something?

As Stark finished strumming a short piece, Grimmjow pressed his lips to the mike once more.

_According to you_

Grimmjow inhaled sharply, realizing he was trembling a little. He didn't want this song to be a hateful one. He was just trying to say…that it didn't matter if Ichigo and him might be from different worlds. Maybe even different planets. It just…it never mattered. And it never would. He just wanted Uryu to see that.

_I'm boring,__  
__I'm moody,__  
__And you can't take me any place._

Grimmjow opened his mouth slightly and shifted his lower jaw to the left. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head in a mock condescending way. The people in the front just laughed and kept dancing to the beat of the song.

Grinning, Grimmjow grabbed the mike with both hands, spreading his legs in a power stance.

_According to you__  
__I suck at_

_Tell-ing jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away._

Grimmjow now pulled his guitar forward to start strumming himself. At that moment, he saw Ichigo and he almost froze. But he pulled himself together, even though he was shaking. He couldn't tell if Ichigo was disappointed in him or happy that he was doing this. It was making him even more nervous. What if Ichigo thought he was messing around and got mad for real?

_I'm the guy with the worst a-ten-tion span_

He locked eyes with Ichigo once more and smiled rather adoringly.

_But he's the boy who puts up with that_

At that point, Ichigo smiled a little. Grimmjow felt his heart soar. They neared the chorus and all of a sudden, Grimmjow was full of new energy as he sang the lyrics passionately into the mike.

He stopped playing to suddenly point to the crowd.

_But according to him!_

He bent slightly at his knees as he struck away on his guitar while his vocal cords strained to relay his emotions in that song.

_I'm beautiful!__  
__Incredible!__  
__He can't get me out of his head!__  
__According to him!__  
__I'm funny,__  
__Irresistible!__  
__Everything he ever wanted!_

Grimmjow stood tall, swallowing to wet his dry throat, his body humming with energy. His shoulders moved with the beat.

_Everything is opposite!__  
__I don't feel like stopping it!__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose!__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not!_

He gently released his guitar to clutch the mike once more.

_According to you_

As the music got softer, Grimmjow furrowed his brow, concentrating on getting this part right. He needed to slow down and really show some emotion here. But looking at Ichigo and having Ichigo looking at him…that wasn't so hard.

_I need to feel appreciated,__  
__like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

Grimmjow shook his head as if in disbelief.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
__It's too bad you're making me dizz-ayyy!_

Literally shoving his mike stand away, Grimmjow walked backwards while shredding away on his guitar till he was level with Stark. The two turned towards each other, playing their duet like their lives depended on it.

Grimmjow bit his lower lip, trying hard to keep up with Stark. He was a good guitarist but compared to Stark he was amateur. The guy was a fucking _demon _on those strings!

Laughing hard, he let Stark do his thing as he strolled back casually towards the mike. He breathed deeply. The music slowed down once more.

Then, Grimmjow mustered his best "are you kidding me?" look. And _God _how he _loved _to give that look to people. _Certain _assholish ones specifically.

_But according to me_

He paused for a beat, lifting his chin a little. Then, he casually pointed to the crowd while sticking his thumb in a belt loop on his trousers.

_You're stupid,__  
__You're useless,_

Grimmjow now lowered his head, shaking it in mock disapproval before grinning at the crowd.

_You can't do any-thing right_

He clasped his hands around his guitar once more as the band jumped simultaneously once more.

_But according to him!__  
__I'm beautiful!__  
__Incredible!__  
__He can't get me out of his head!__  
__According to him!__  
__I'm funny!__  
__Irresistible!__  
__Everything he ever wanted!_

Grimmjow bent backwards as he screamed the next lines, his throat feeling scratchy already from all the singing.

_Eeeverything is opposite!__  
__I don't feel like stopping it!__  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose!_

He strummed the last note before letting his guitar go, one hand jabbing a finger at his chest while the other clutched the mike tightly.

_He's into me for everything I'm not!_

He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes for a minute. Then, he opened them and pointed to the crowd.

_According to you!_

The song was drawing to close now and Grimmjow could feel his energy draining. But it was the good kind of drain. A satisfying one. At least, he hoped it was. If not, better have one last say.

Ulquiorra and Yammy had finished their bit. All was left was Stark strumming different notes. Grimmjow took the mike out of the stand and stood next to it. His voice softened and he leaned the mike stand towards his body as he sang the last lines huskily.

_According to you__  
__I'm stupid,__  
__I'm useless,_

He shook his head slowly from side to side, never losing eye contact with the crowd that waited with bated breath.

_I can't do any-thing right._

He bowed his head, grinning like crazy as the crowd went wild. Well, at least it wasn't a total waste. People enjoyed it!

He suddenly felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down and his eyes widened.

'Ichigo?' he murmured. The orangehead gave him a bemused look and indicating for the bluenette to get down.

'Hey, look,' Grimmjow began as he was level with his boyfriend. 'I'm sorry if I upset you but you see I-!'

Ichigo suddenly silenced him by pressing his lips firmly against the bluenette's own. Grimmjow's eyes widened but then lidded as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, swaying them a little as he got lost in the moment. He didn't mind the hooting and wolf-whistles in the background. Getting lost in Ichigo was one of the best things about being alive.

'I see you two are getting cozy,' rang a cold voice.

Well, _that _got them to jump apart quickly. Everyone went silent.

'Uryu!' Ichigo stuttered. 'Look, I know you're mad but there's no need to do something irrational-!'

'Who says I am irrational? All I want to do is talk to your boyfriend,' the spectacled boy voiced, squinting at Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned. Was it just him or was Uryu looking slightly _drunk_?

'Listen, Grimmjow,' Uryu slurred and jabbed a finger at the bluenette's chest. 'I don't like you. Not one bit. You get on my nerves. But…' he sloppily pushed his glasses up his nose, '…you make Ichigo happy. And I guess, if Ichigo is happy then I'm happy. He's my best mate and I just want the best for him. And if you're the best then I guess I can't do anything about it.'

He raised his glass of champagne, swaying a little from side to side.

'To the happy couple!' he garbled, about to take a swing of his drink when Ichigo stopped him.

'I think you've had too much, Uryu,' he muttered, trying to unwrap the boy's fingers from around the glass stem.

'Nonsense!' Uryu scoffed, batting Ichigo's hand away. 'I am perfectly capable of holding my-!'

He suddenly turned green. His glass shattered as he dropped it and immediately rushed to the nearest bathroom.

'Looks like he isn't,' Grimmjow murmured, trying to hold back a grin.

'That's not funny!' Ichigo remarked sharply, although he was smiling a little too. Then he glanced worriedly in the direction Uryu had stumbled down. Everyone was going about their business again. 'Maybe I should go and help him. He looked kinda sick…'

'Oh no, you don't,' Grimmjow warned and grabbed his boyfriend's arm before he escaped. Sidling closer, he now whispered in the boy's ear. 'Having you kiss me like that kinda gets me all hot and bothered. So I'm going to need some attention, too, in _certain_ places.'

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around in the bluenette's embrace so that their foreheads touched. He brushed a hand down the back of Grimmjow's neck. Everyone was so engrossed in their own thing they didn't even notice the two having a moment.

'If I knew I had that kind of power,' he murmured, playfully nipping Grimmjow's bottom lip. 'I'd probably be doing all kinds of dirty things to you right now.'

A shiver ran down Grimmjow's back.

'So what's stopping you?' he rasped, pulling their hips together. 'It's all according to you now, babe.'

Mind-blowing sex, here he comes.


	31. Come Say Hello Part 1 of 2

**For ichigi111kurosaki. **

**But first, I need to get down on my knees and BEG for forgiveness for taking SO LONG with the request! Arghhhhh it was a mix of stupidity, laziness, moodiness and college work! I apologize PROFUSELY! I just hope the story makes up for it. It's been a while since I listened to Avril too. **

**So this is something new that I am trying for this series. I am basically going to combine TWO requests into one story. I hope the requesters don't mind though! And I hope they like it! **

**Erm proceed and enjoy**

**Btw NOT TAKING ANY REQUESTS. I already have WAAAY too many stories to write so once I am done with these requests this series is going to go on hiatus for a bit. Just a bit. Until I have some breathing space. Oh! And I noticed that I messed up someone's request! SO SORRY, BLACK-CAT-1236! I am willing to do another request to make up for the one I botched up. Again, REALLY SORRY**

**Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavinge**

'Ichigo! Stop shaking your leg like that! You're making me nervous!'

'Huh? Sorry, Rukia.'

'And stop wringing your hands as well! That's making me even _more _nervous!'

Ichigo hastily wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before shoving them in his pockets. What else could he do with them?

'Damn,' Renji muttered and slumped on one of his drums in boredom. 'What I would do for a bagel right now.'

'At least we're getting a free meal out of this,' Rukia pointed out, twanging her bass into tune. 'That's what I love about Café Urahara. Perform for a night and you get a free meal.'

'Hey, don't try to gain all your middle school fat in one day, Rukia,' Renji joked.

'Don't try to gain all your middle school pimples in one day either, _Renji_.'

Ichigo hid his smile as the couple bickered it out. To the world, it may look like that Rukia and Renji didn't get along at all but in all actuality, them fighting just showed how much they cared about each other. It was weird but that was how they worked. It was kinda why they worked so well as a couple. As far as functional couples went.

Damn, he was so _nervous_. Well, this was going to be Soul Society's debut as a band and he was dead set on making it memorable. So maybe he was a little ambitious. Soul Society was like his life. He'd dreamed of being recognized as a renowned band. This was their first performance and he would simply die than fuck it up.

Jinta, one of the waiters, waved his hands at Ichigo over the jabbering people crowding the little café. It was a full house tonight but he managed to get the singer's attention and then pointed to his wristwatch. Ichigo shook his head, pointing to the spot beside him. The redhead nodded before curling and uncurling his hand at Ichigo twice. They had ten more minutes to get ready.

'You guys know where Shiro is?'

Rukia and Renji glanced at Ichigo.

'He texted a while back,' Rukia remarked and fished out her phone from her jacket pocket. 'Said he was bringing someone along.'

'Who-?'

'Hey, hey, hey! Shirosaki in the HOUSEE!'

Well, that question would be answered pretty quickly.

Sighing, Ichigo hopped down from the little raised platform and began to make his way towards his tardy guitarist. Although the stage was shoved into a little corner in the café, it wasn't hard for Ichigo to spot the albino. And another strangely colored head.

Ichigo squinted. Who the hell was that?

The person at Shiro's side turned around. Ichigo mouth opened slightly.

'Ichigo! Hey, sorry, I'm late!' Shiro laughed and patted the guitar strapped across his back. 'Had to pick up ol' Getsu! Y'know I can't play without him!'

Shiro could've probably said he was a hardcore Brony but Ichigo wouldn't have batted an eye. He was just baffled to see _him_.

Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques. Was it really him?

'It's real.'

'Huh?'

Ichigo blinked stupidly as Grimmjow glared at him.

'I said that this is my real hair color,' the bluenette said coldly, eyes flicking to Ichigo's unruly locks. 'Unlike yours.'

He walked off before Ichigo had time to register the insult.

'What the-?' Ichigo retorted but Shiro quickly clamped a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

'Just let it go, Kurosaki,' Shiro explained. 'No need to take anything Grimm says to heart. He never means it.'

'Then why say it?' Ichigo muttered, eyes fixed at the back of that head of blue. He didn't really need to know the answer. Partly because he already knew and it pained him to.

'He's been like that since forever. You know, it's one thing to be an asshole. But with Grimm, it's kinda hard to see him like that after what he's been through. Y'know?'

Ichigo's heart clenched. Yeah, he knew. He knew that Grimmjow's twin brother, Gordon, had died in a gruesome car accident. He knew that Grimmjow's father beat him because the man was an alcoholic. He knew that Grimmjow's mother went mad after her son's death and often blamed Grimmjow for Gordon's death.

Yeah, he knew. He just wished he could help.

Grimmjow had no friends. Or at least, he refused to have any. Ichigo didn't know how Shiro managed to befriend the stoic teen but apparently they didn't talk much either except smoke cigarettes together when bunking History. That was their "friendship".

Ichigo would never admit to anyone but he was a big old softie on the inside. So needless to say but he was always trying to be the bluenette's friend. Unfortunately, Grimmjow was just too damn proud.

'Oi, Ichigo! Showtime!'

Shiro tugged on the orangehead's burnt red jacket to get his attention.

'Oh, right.'

Brown eyes flicked in the bluenette's direction once more, eyebrows raised.

'How the hell did you convince him to come here?' Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiro grinned widely.

'I didn't. I kidnapped him,' the albino replied rather proudly. Ichigo stared at him in bewilderment. 'Hey, the guy was bumming around my house and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him all alone with my stash of cigs.'

'He was at your place?'

'Guy never goes home. Guess it hurts too much.'

Ichigo winced.

'Coming?'

'Yeah…just a minute…'

'What the-? Hey, Kurosaki, the stage is _this _way!'

Ichigo felt his heart thumping loudly against his chest as he approached the blue-haired boy. He hesitated for minute before reaching out and nervously tapping the teen's shoulder. Now or never. He wasn't going to chicken out now.

Though the scowl Grimmjow wore was enough reason to turn around.

'_What_?'

Jeez, did he have to sound so rude?

'Umm…' Ichigo rubbed his right shoulder awkwardly. 'Thanks for coming to see our show tonight. Means a lot.'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Then he snorted.

'No big deal. Doesn't mean I like your music.'

Well, _that_ was below the belt.

'Yeah, well, every little thing counts. Who knows? You might just like it by tonight.'

'Can you leave? You're starting to piss me off.'

Okay, now that was _really _below the belt.

'Look…' Grimmjow started uneasily, his shoulder's tensing up. '…I don't like people. But that doesn't mean I like hurting them. So can you just leave me alone?'

Ichigo felt his jaw drop slightly. Was Grimmjow…trying to be…

'May I have your attention please, may I have your attention please?' rang an annoying nasally voice over the speakers. 'Will the real Ichigo Kurosaki please stand up? I repeat, will the real Ichigo Kurosaki please stand up? We have a problem here.'

Everyone in the café burst out laughing at the Slim Shady reference as Shiro, with his characteristic mad grin, drew away from the mike and began bowing dramatically. Ichigo rolled his eyes and quickly hurried to the stage before the albino could embarrass him any further.

'Not funny,' Ichigo hissed as he snatched the mike away.

'Yeah, I shoulda done Rebecca Black's "Friday" instead,' Shiro sighed mockingly whilst Rukia and Renji tried to stifle their laughter. Even Ichigo managed a smile as he strapped on Zan, his crimson guitar.

He glanced at the crowd and spotted the crown of blue. Those hypnotic eyes were cast down, as if afraid to meet Ichigo's eyes after what he had said. Ichigo frowned. Something needed to be done.

'You guys,' he muttered to the band, covering the mike with a hand, 'I want to do a little rearranging of the songs…'

'…Um, did something happen, Ichigo?' Rukia asked in worry after Ichigo went over the sequence.

'Um, yeah,' Ichigo admitted, eyes now fixed on the audience. The rest of the band shot each other perplexed looks. But they huddled up to listen anyway. Then, Ichigo turned to the crowd, smiling brightly.

'Sup, everyone!' he exclaimed cheerfully. 'First of all, thanks to all who came. For those who know us, we appreciate your support and hope you keep supporting us like this. For those who don't…' Ichigo's eyes lingered on Grimmjow, '…well, hope we can sway you to our side.'

To his surprise, Grimmjow looked up. Their eyes locked. This time, both refused to look away.

Shiro started up a soft tune, snapping Ichigo back. He was here to perform. And to make a difference.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to strum a few louder notes. He swallowed, his throat feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. His heart leaped into his throat when Renji beat a note on his drums. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. It was showtime.

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

He opened them to stare at the crowd, watching them all stare back. His heartbeat quickened. Grimmjow was staring right at him.

_Why he felt that way  
He felt it everyday_

He clutched his guitar even tighter.

_And I couldn't help him  
I just watched him make  
The same mistakes again_

The music picked up pace. Ichigo felt goosbumps rise on his skin. The song was getting more intense. And so was the look in Grimmjow's eyes.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where he belongs_

Ichigo licked his lips, hesitating for a moment. Then he murmured,

_Where he belongs_

He suddenly strummed harshly, his body jerking with the action. And the music just exploded then.

_He wants to go home!  
But nobody's home  
It's where he lies  
Broken inside!_

Ichigo could feel his heart clenching as he belted out the words. He didn't know where all this emotion was coming from. But looking into Grimmjow's deep blue irises, he probably had a hunch. It wasn't his emotions he was conveying. It was Grimmjow's.

He lowered his head slightly, singing down into the mike now.

_No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry his eyes  
Broken inside_

Taking a deep breath, he finally looked up, eyes hard but determined.

_Open your eyes_

'Open your eyes,' Rukia echoed him from her mike. He knew she was looking at him, concerned, but he just concentrated on the song. He needed to get this right. Not because of first impressions. It was for…other reasons.

_And look outside  
Find the reasons why_

He tilted his head to one slightly.

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

Ichigo started bobbing on the balls of his feet. The music was picking up tempo now. He could even feel his heart racing in rhythm to it. He was looking at no one else now. Just at Grimmjow. Like he wasn't singing to a room of people. Only to…

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, many problems  
Don't know where he belongs  
Where he belongs_

He hugged his guitar closer to his body, feeling it vibrating against his chest as he strummed away on the chorus. He was slowly getting lost in the beat. This was his turf. This was his place. Here on stage trying to get people to feel what he felt. To understand what he understood. Because reaching out to others was something so very important to him that he refused to give up on _anyone. _

Everything was getting faster. Shiro was strumming harder, the drums were getting louder, the overall beat was getting lighter. Even Ichigo felt lightheaded. He suddenly pushed his guitar aside, grabbed the mike and, towering over the stand while scrunching his eyes closed, he belted out all the emotions crashing inside him.

_His feelings he hides  
His dreams he can't find  
He's losing his mind  
He's falling behind!_

He suddenly opened his eyes, staring out blindly as he stretched out a hand, as if begging some invisible person to take his hand and let him save them.

_He can't find his place  
He's losing his faith  
He's falling from grace  
He's all over the placeee!_

He curled his outstretched hand into a fist as he slowly brought it back to rest against his temple. He blinked hard, holding back, to his surprise, tears. He lowered his head, body still moving to the beat. Shit, why was this so emotional? Did he really care so much about Grimmjow?

He finally looked up, pretty sure he had a grip on himself now. Although he couldn't stop his hands shaking as he clasped the mike in both hands while he sang.

_Yeahhhhhh!_

Swinging his guitar forward, he immediately joined the rhythm without missing a beat. His body bent forward, eyes furrowed as he focused on emitting the right notes, strong and definite.

He, Shiro and Rukia jumped together while Renji slammed his drumsticks hard on his set as Ichigo sung the chorus once more.

_He wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where he lies  
Broken Inside!_

_No place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry his eyes_  
_Broken inside!_

_He's lost inside!_

'Lost inside,' Rukia and Shiro repeated, hands striking away a powerful melody on their instruments. Ichigo glanced at them, noticing a glimmer of a smile on their lips. He couldn't help smiling a little himself. He didn't know why they were smiling but he could guess it was because everyone in the room was sitting on the edge of their seat, hanging onto their every word. It was what any singer wanted: to have people loving their music and the message it conveyed.

As he strummed the final notes and uttered the last syllable of the song, his eyes fluttered closed as he let the sounds of clapping and cheering overwhelm him. He felt sweat beat his forehead, his throat scratchy from singing so hard and his heart thrumming happily inside his chest. He had done his job. He had spoken his mind.

That when his eyes suddenly shot open. He glanced around the room wildly, trying to find that distinct head of blue. The more he searched the more frantic he became. Where was he?

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Shiro giving him a calculating look, which was very unShiro-like of the albino.

'If you're looking for Grimmjow, the guy just left a while back,' he exclaimed. Ichigo almost started. How the hell did he-?

'Look, it ain't a secret with the way you were looking at him all night, Ichigo,' Shiro sighed. Then he mussed up Ichigo's hair. 'But remember, Grimmjow's a loner. He always will be. Best to just leave him be.'

Ichigo felt his shoulders sag. Maybe Shiro was right. Maybe this time, this was a lost cause.

'You guys! If you've had your moment, we've still got to play a few more songs!' Rukia hissed as she turned her face away from the mike.

'Right, right, no need to be our micromanager,' Shiro replied sarcastically. Then he smirked he looked her up and down. 'No pun intended.'

She turned beetroot red. Ichigo could tell she was holding back the urge to yell herself hoarse at the albino. Thank God Shiro decided to return to his place on the stage. But not before he got one last word in with Ichigo.

'I'm kinda surprised though,' he mused, an eyebrow quirked. 'This is the first time Grimmjow's stayed somewhere without complaining. Think it had anything to do with your song, Ichigo?'


	32. Come Say Hello Part 2 of 2

**For GothicOokami who told me the sad story behind this song and after listening to it, I felt like crying. Thank you for sharing this song and I hope I have done it justice. Also, this is the final installment of Come Say Hello. Enjoy!**

**P.S poll on my profile. Vote please? :3**

**Ichigo messed up. He _knew _he messed up. But when he goes over to apologize, what he sees almost overwhelms him with sympathy and perhaps...love?**

**Song: Hello by Evanescence **

Ichigo nervously fiddled with his fingers. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he felt like he had insulted Grimmjow that time he sang (to him) at the café so now he was obligated to go apologize (to him) for his "appalling behavior". At least, that's how Rukia put it.

He glanced at the door. He hadn't expected Grimmjow to live in such a nice neighborhood. Kids rode up and down the streets on their bikes, laughing and having a good time. Some people were mowing their lawns, waving casually to him as he strolled by. One of them even helped him find the Jaeguerjacques household. He was a nice man, silvery locks and pale skin, and smiled like there was something funny about everything.

'Nice people,' he had remarked. 'Pity about their son. Everything just went downhill for them after that.'

Ichigo felt his heart ache in pity. Before he could press for any further information, another man with curly chocolate hair called the silver-haired "Gin". The man gave him one last friendly wave before tottering back to his home. That's when he saw the two exchanged a tender kiss which made him feel rather awkward so he quickly left.

It wasn't like he had anything against same sex relationships. But it did make him uncomfortable, especially _now_ when he was on his way to see Grimmjow. Who he seemed to have an _unhealthy_ obsession with, according to his friends. Really, they were just exaggerating! Right?

Ichigo bit his lower lip. Grimmjow had gone through one train wreck after another in his life. First his father was an abusive alcoholic, then his twin brother, Gordon, had died in an accident, and then his mother became mentally unstable. He refused to get close to anyone or let anyone get close to him, snapping at anyone who tried to reach out to him. That's what happened when Ichigo tried.

It was something he always did. Reach out to people and help them and most of the time, he always got a positive reaction. But not with Grimmjow. The guy seemed to hate him the minute they met. Though Ichigo did catch a glimpse of something else when Grimmjow came to watch his first band performance. Grimmjow didn't push people away because he hated people. He just didn't want to hurt anyone. He felt like he was messed up and anyone who got close would get hurt too. So really, Grimmjow was just…_lonely_.

And then Ichigo had gone and sung a song for him. At the moment, it seemed like a good idea and everything flowed smoothly. But then Grimmjow had left so suddenly without a word that Ichigo felt like he had done something wrong to upset the blue-haired boy. He harped about it for days until Rukia told him to just go over and apologize. He was all set to go when Shiro pointed _it_ out.

'_You don't care this much, Ichigo,' he remarked, raising an eyebrow. 'You sure it's not something more?'_

'_You got me, Shiro, I'm secretly in love with Grimmjow,' Ichigo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes._

_He meant it as a joke but Shiro was giving him a weird look now._

'_Whaaat?'_

_Shiro just shook his head._

'_Never mind,' he muttered. 'When you accept what's going on then we'll talk about it.'_

He just thought Shiro was being an ass as usual. But now, it was starting to make sense. What if there was something _more_? What if it wasn't pity that he felt for Grimmjow? Maybe he wanted to do _more _than just reach out. He wanted to be a part of the blue-haired boy's life. Like a…

He groaned in frustration. This was messing with his head. He should just leave. Nobody was showing up anyways. He had rung the bell ten minutes ago. Nobody was home probably. Maybe he could text Grimmjow and apologize. Yeah, that seemed like a better idea! Why didn't he-?

The door suddenly opened. Ichigo started. He hadn't expected someone to show up after so long. Especially not a petite woman with blue eyes and gray-blue tresses casually tossed about her shoulders. She must be Grimmjow's mother.

'Hello,' he said uncertainly. 'Um, I'm here to see Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques? Er, is he…is he home?'

The woman suddenly smiled brightly.

'Do you mean Gordon?' she laughed and opened the door wider. 'Of _course, _he's home! I wasn't expecting my baby to have friends over today! Well, the more the merrier, right? Come in, come in! Gordon's probably in the living room practicing on the family piano. He's a _genius _on that! The next Mozart I always say!'

The woman tittered and laughed as she went on and on about "Gordon". Ichigo listened, the uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach as another horror sunk in. Grimmjow's mother thought her son was still alive. She didn't even acknowledge that she had another son.

Ichigo clenched his hands into fists. How could Grimmjow live like that?

'Go on ahead, dearie!' the woman trilled as she bustled into the kitchen. 'I'll bring some snacks! Gordon must be waiting for you!'

It wasn't a big house. Ichigo found the living room pretty easily. That's when he heard it. The piano music. He frowned. Mrs. Jaeguerjacques said _Gordon_ played the piano. But then, who…?

He glanced around the corner and his eyes widened.

It was _Grimmjow,_ sitting serenely at a polished Parlor Grand. It was placed sideways, so that Ichigo had a side profile view of the piano and Grimmjow playing away on it. The sunlight from the window above reflected softly on the piano, some light even touching the tips of Grimmjow's blue locks, making them glow slightly.

Ichigo inhaled sharply. He'd never seen such a fine piano. It looked so elegant. And seeing Grimmjow playing on it was slightly bizarre. It was just…of all the things he had never expected the bluenette to know how to play a _piano_.

He watched, spellbound, as Grimmjow's hands flew over the keyboard. The bluenette himself was lost in the music, his eyes fluttering shut as his fingers played a melody that was so familiar to them. And when he starts singing, a chill ran up Ichigo's spine. It was just so…_raw_.

_Playground school bell rings_

Grimmjow's head bent down and he furrowed his brow.

_Again  
Rain clouds come to play_

He finally opened his eyes, a glassy stare as he looked straight ahead. He pressed even sharply on the keys as he breathed the next line.

_Again  
Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
_

Ichigo sucked in a breath as his heart swelled with emotion. Grimmjow was singing about his brother. All of a sudden, he felt uncomfortable, like he was intruding on someone's privacy.

_Hello,_

He jumped, staring hard at Grimmjow but the bluenette was still staring forward, unaware of Ichigo standing just a few feet to his left. Did Grimmjow know he was here?

_I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

He was still singing. Ichigo didn't know whether to breathe in relief or sigh in sympathy. He slid further into his hiding place. He didn't want Grimmjow to see him. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to _know _more about this strange but captivating teen.

Grimmjow tilted his head. This time, his voice cracked a little.

_Hello_

He paused, fingers poised over the piano. Then, shuddering as he exhaled, he resumed. All of the sudden, the music seemed more melancholic, more emotional, and just more _Grimmjow_. The boy was expressing himself. This song was him and he was the song. There was no other way about it.

In the next verse, he seemed to be pressing the keys more insistently, like he was trying to convey his anguish in those words.

_If I smile and don't believe_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

He now slowly turned his head to the ceiling, eyes falling shut as he sang in his soft, husky voice that was now tinged softly with sorrow and anger.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

He opened his eyes now.

_Hello _

_I am the light living for you so you can't hide_

The music stopped for a minute as Grimmjow lowered his head. Ichigo bit his knuckle, heart pounding. Was that the end?

The music restarted. But this time, Ichigo could see that Grimmjow's hands were trembling. He whispered the next line so softly that Ichigo had to strain to hear him. And when he did he almost ran forward to comfort the lost teen seated at the antique piano.

_Don't cry_

Grimmjow played for a longer period this time. Like he was trying to recollect himself from the emotions he was pouring out into the song, into the melody, into the air. He probably kept all his frustration and anguish pent up all day. But right now, he could just let go. And it was overwhelming him.

The music got louder, the notes more powerful and gripping. Ichigo felt an electric spark crawl up his spine. Despite the pain in the song, he had to admit it was _captivating. _

Just like the bluenette.

Grimmjow's voice was stronger now, all traces of weakness gone from his body and his tone. His back was bent in concentration over the piano as he belted out the next line.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello_

He looked straight ahead again but this time, his eyes were hard and blazing fiercely. But there was no mistaking the glistening sheen of tears over them.

_I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

He stopped playing so that only his voice resonated in the room, lingering for a long time, like a memory he was desperately clinging to. Then, licking his upper lip, he glanced down at the keys. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers continue their dance, gracefully playing away as if in closure and no longer in sadness.

He let a few notes hang in the air, their haunting yet beautiful sound standing like a testimony of his emotions. Then, he hung his head and pressed the final note. Once the note had finally faded, he folded his hands in his lap.

'Did you like that?' he asked quietly.

Ichigo jumped, his heart pounding. He hesitated in retracting from his spot. But he knew it was useless. Grimmjow knew.

He shifted uneasily into the room, his face hot from embarrassment.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, not knowing what he was apologizing for anymore. 'I…didn't meant to…'

Grimmjow glanced in his direction. But his gaze wasn't hard or angry. In fact, it was calm and collected, like he was trying to understand Ichigo.

'I liked your song that day,' he murmured, hands calmly bringing down the piano cover over the keys. 'It was nice.'

Ichigo's heart did a backflip.

'Really? So you actually liked it?' he asked, a little too eagerly. Then he realized how he sounded and suddenly felt nervous again.

He had actually planned out on how to approach the bluenette. But that was because he had expected the guy to act a _certain way_. This wasn't like what he expected. Although he had to admit, it was slightly nice. To think that of all the people Grimmjow was opening up to, it was him. The thought made Ichigo's insides do a little dance.

Grimmjow stood up, eyes fixed on the piano case.

'Mom hasn't come to terms that he's gone,' he said rather hollowly. 'She kept talking about Gordon, right?'

He forced a laugh.

'You know, it sucks to be a twin sometimes,' he continued. Except this time, his voice was cracking again. 'Being called Gordon by your own mom all the time, having her make _Gordon's _favorite meals for you, and then at night, when things would sink in, have her scream at you and blame you for everything.'

His hands were shaking as they rested on the piano.

'I'm messed up. Why the hell would anyone want to be near me? If you do you're insane. You don't know what you're doing. Just do the smart thing and just forget about me-'

'Grimmjow…'

The bluenette looked up and squawked in surprise as Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. Everything froze for a moment, Ichigo realizing what he just did and Grimmjow realizing what was happening. But neither pulled away. Grimmjow cemented that when he rested trembling hands on the orangehead's slim waist.

Hesitantly, Ichigo threaded his fingers into the bluenette's hair, tugging lightly which earned him a gratified moan. Their tongues darted chastely into each other's mouths, heads tilting to opposite sides as they kissed. It wasn't intense or awkward, Ichigo realized. It was somewhere in the middle. The nice kind of middle where you didn't really want to pull out of. Because then it _would _be awkward.

It was Grimmjow who parted to breathe. They locked eyes, both panting hard. Ichigo was sure the bluenette could hear his heart beating against his chest. He swallowed, determined to maintain eye contact.

'If being near you means I'm insane, then I'm goddamn fucking crazy,' Ichigo said, willing his voice to stay calm even though it was quavering from the intensity of the liplock. 'I'm not going to leave you alone, Grimmjow, and that's a promise. I'm here for you so don't…don't push me away anymore. I'm not going to accept no as an answer.'

Grimmjow just stared for a moment, eyes void of emotions. Ichigo half-expected him to punch him. He probably would have if someone just randomly kissed him. But then, he wasn't Grimmjow. And Grimmjow wasn't him. Grimmjow was just…

'Who'd like some snacks?' Mrs. Jaeguerjacques sang, her voice floating in from the kitchen.

Grimmjow glanced at the door, body tense. Then, he returned his gaze to Ichigo and, to his shock, the bluenette smiled wryly.

'C'mon,' he murmured. 'I'll introduce you properly.'

As he was dragged out, slightly in a daze, he couldn't really miss how Grimmjow had linked their fingers together, or the way those blue eyes had a bit of a gleam in them, or the way his mouth curved when he smiled a little. His heart jumped into his throat, his eyes fixed on this strange new being that was making him feel so funny and warm inside.

Maybe he should have that talk with Shiro when he got back.


	33. Caged Bird

**For briar black death rose for getting me addicted to this song and loving Florence and the Machines. I do this request in your honor. I don't even know **_**how **_**I could come up with a story for this song but I did. I feel so proud…**

**Title of this chapter is from a poem I read in 11th grade called Caged Bird by Maya Angelou. Even though it's been a couple of years since I read it, it's still fresh in my mind because it was so impacting. Go give it a read. It kinda sounds like I based my story off of it.**

**So this is the last request I had to do. Now this is going to be on hiatus while I finish the rest of my stories. I'll let you know when I'll be taking requests again. Till then, adieu!**

**War is upon them. The air is thick with the stench of death, suspicion and chaos. Lieutenant Ichigo Kurosaki has had enough. Until one day they catch an interesting victim and demand the most interesting request...**

**Song: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machines**

'Oi, Ichigo!'

'What is it _now_, Nnoitra?!'

'Guess what?'

'Spare me the suspense…'

'We caught ourselves a German sweetling.'

Ichigo stiffened, his hands tightening on the shirt he had been putting away.

_No more, _he thought desperately. _No more bloodshed. I'm sick of this war. I don't want to see any more Germans killed for no reason. I just want to go home and escape this nightmare._

Exhaling slowly, he turned around to face the lanky soldier currently leaning against the door frame of his room, sporting the widest grin possible. The sight made Ichigo sick.

'Found 'im sneaking about our barracks,' Nnoitra continued gleefully. '_Imagine! _A whelp of a German snooping about the barracks of the British. His _enemies! _Hey, maybe he's a spy! Hope he is! Last one was a hellava lot of fun to play with!'

He cackled.

'General wants all of his seven lieutenants in the main hall.' He smirked. 'Said this was going to be a _special _interrogation.'

As the one-eyed man sauntered off, Ichigo had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was a man. He should've been thankful. The German women that were caught were always treated so _horribly_. But the men…their punishment was _worse_. After all, men had a higher endurance level for pain. But this…Lieutenant Nnoitra said this was a _special _interrogation.

He shuddered. Those nights Ichigo always had nightmares, even though he sometimes chose not to witness the ill-treatment. But it was just the _idea _and the idea alone that something unpleasant was going to happen to those people always put him at unease.

_They're our enemies, _he told himself, clumsily folding up his shirt and setting it inside his bureau drawers. _They deserve this treatment. It's the German's fault so many innocents are dying in this pointless war. There was no need to have a war. But it did. And it's all because the German's were greedy for power._

_But is it really the fault of each and every German? _he thought bitterly as he marched mechanically down the corridor to the main hall. Was it really _their _fault that they followed their leader even though he was stark raving mad? Was it _their_ fault that they swore their loyalty to a maniac like Hitler? Was it _their _fault that the man was on a power strike, eager to conquer all or none?

It was _Hitler_ killing innocents. Not the Germans. Even though they were physically carrying out the orders but who was the one pushing the buttons? Who was the one giving the orders for the deaths? Who, who, who?

Ichigo sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed. He was now standing before the giant doors of the General Hall. All he had to do was push those doors open and there would be those innocent eyes, just like before, just like _always_, staring at him in fear and plea in hopes of being spared any cruel torture awaiting them. But nothing was going to save the person. The only choice they had was to scream or to remain silent.

_Just get this over with. _

He shoved the doors open. And was greeted by a pair of very young, but very fierce blue eyes.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. This wasn't what he expected. He thought he would see a quivering mess of a blonde man, slightly pudgy, maybe balding. He hadn't expected a spritely youth with wild blue hair, even wilder cerulean eyes and a mean mouth pulled in a sneer. To say the least, the sight shocked him speechless.

'When you have found your tongue, Lieutenant Kurosaki,' General Aizen called out clearly. 'Please take your place among the other soldiers. You arrived in a timely manner. We are just about to begin verdict of our lovely…_guest_.'

The dark-haired General of the British Royal Army smiled demurely at the blue-haired German. The boy scowled back. Ichigo had to refrain from letting his jaw hit the ground as he took his place by Shinji, one soldier who he could tolerate on a healthy level.

'What happened?' he muttered to the blonde.

'Lots,' the soldier murmured back, eyes glued to the boy now standing in the middle of the giant room. 'Believe it or not but that kid happens to be the Blue Comet.'

Ichigo inhaled sharply. Blue Comet. Now didn't that name send a chill up his spine. Everyone in the bloody war knew about the Blue Comet and if you didn't you were probably living under a rock. The Blue Comet was the deadliest human being alive. Scratch that, deadliest human _weapon _alive. And worst of all, he was the _German's_ weapon to command.

There were hundreds of rumors about the Blue Comet, each as astounding as the next. How he had killed 19 soldiers with only _9 _bullets. How he had single-handedly maneuvered an army tank and taken out an _entire _French battalion before the German cavalry arrived. And, the best one yet, how he had seduced the Austrian prince into handing him his _entire _army and then slitting his throat in the middle of the night.

'Bet he had done it while they were fucking,' Nnoitra had muttered after hearing that one. 'No man can remember his wits when he's balls deep in a tight virgin.'

Ichigo stared hard at the stoic teen before him. The Blue Comet was nothing but a mere _boy_. Had he _really _accomplished all that the rumors boasted?

'Blue Comet,' General Aizen began slowly. 'It is my pleasure to welcome you to our _humble _abode. Allow me to introduce you to my _fine _Lieutenants of the British Army. Lieutenant Nnoitra of the Isle of Man….' Nnoitra grinned wickedly, '…Lieutenant Ulquiorra of Dublin…' the man just nodded obediently, '…Lieutenant Ichimaru of Glasgow…' a wide grin from the lanky officer, '…Lieutenant Tosen of Bristol…' the dark-skinned man just brooded in his corner, '…Lieutenant Stark of Leeds…' the lean man yawned in acknowledgement, '…Lieutenant Shinji of Birmingham…' Shinji did nothing but stare in silence, '…and finally, our most famed officer for bringing in our prisoners, Lieutenant Kurosaki of London.'

Ichigo winced. He did not need to be reminded of his…_accomplishments _against the other side. It horrified him that of the 500 German captives he had taken from a successful raid, only a few dozen were barely alive due to the enthusiastic torture sessions that happened in this very building.

_It's my fault that they died a painful death, _he thought miserably. He gazed up at the boy. _And the boy knows it. I can see it in the way he's glaring at me._

'These are the best of the best from my Army,' General Aizen continued with a flourish. 'And I am-!'

'I don't care who you are!' the Blue Comet spat venomously, eyes trained with a burning hate on the General of the British Army. The chains binding his feet and hands jangled as he jerked them angrily. 'You're a fucking British and all I care about is skinning you alive and burying you six feet under for murdering my people!'

'Shit, that kid has balls,' Shinji breathed, impressed. But Ichigo wasn't so impressed. Sure, the German executed an excellent control over the English language but no one spoke like that to the General. And the way the General was smiling, well, that was _never _good.

'I've heard some interesting stories about you, Blue Comet,' General Aizen drawled, leaning back in his little armchair. 'Oh, I'm not talking about your accomplishments on the field. More of…how your voice is akin to those of the sweet angels of heaven.'

Ichigo blinked. What?

The Blue Comet himself had turned a dark red, whether from embarrassment or anger, no one could tell.

'What-What are you,' he sputtered, lowering his head to hide his face. 'What're you say-?!'

'Lovely tales, really. When I asked our prisoners about you, one of them, a woman, green hair, lovely to look at, said you sing like an _angel_. Pity she died before she could say anymore. So is it true?'

The boy saw red. His body jerked forward as if he wanted to attack but he refrained.

_Smart boy, _Ichigo realized. And he needed to be, since he was dancing on the fine line between life and death right now.

'I want to hear a song from the pretty blue bird,' General Aizen chuckled richly. Even Lieutenant Ichimaru was giggling in delight. The Blue Comet's face darkened. His name, his title of honor, the Blue Comet, was supposed to strike _fear _in men. Instead, the General had diminished and disparaged it to something as fragile as the blue _b__ird_. That was the highest insult anyone could pay to an officer.

'Over my dead body,' the blue-haired assassin hissed quietly. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists.

_Don't say that, _he chanted in his head. _Don't say something stupid like that. You might just-_

'Maybe not yours,' the General hummed, drumming his fingers on his chair. 'But perhaps the bodies of your comrades might be sufficient.'

_-make it even worse._

Shit.

The German's face went pale. He knew what was at stake. His life. Or the ones held in captive. Captives that _Ichigo _had brought. He felt his heart pound painfully against his chest.

After a moment's silence, the boy finally spoke him, although it was strained as he tried to be polite.

'What do you want?' he muttered. General Aizen smiled in satisfaction as he leaned back.

'A song, my pretty blue bird,' he answered lightly. The boy flinched at the nickname. Ichigo pitied him. German's most deadly weapon, forced to lower himself before an enemy. All for the sake of his brethren. It was depressing to just witness. 'I want a song to commemorate my Army and its victories.'

'Should we bring out the piano too, General Aizen?' Lieutenant Ichimaru piped in, almost bouncing on his feet. Ichigo had half a mind to glare at him. The wound to the boy's ego was bad enough. Was there really any reason to add more salt?

'I don't see why not?' General Aizen's smile almost touched his ears now. 'You play the piano, don't you, my pretty blue bird? The woman said you did that wonderfully too.'

Blue Comet flinched. His burning eyes were focused on the ground as he nodded stiffly. In a few minutes, a piano had been slid into the room. It was a Parlor Grand, the General's most prized possession, Ichigo noted. Some say that Beethoven himself had played his best sonatas on it.

'What about my chains?' the German said coldly, now standing before the antique.

'Keep them on,' General Aizen said silkily. 'As a reminder of who you are in this room.'

Again, those azure eyes seemed to burn with a hateful fire. It was a wonder they hadn't burned the General on his seat.

Inhaling deeply, the boy sat, lifting the cover to stare at the brightly polished keys before him. For a minute, Ichigo wondered if he would just smash them all to pieces. Then, suddenly, the German struck the sharpest and most mesmerizing tune he had ever heard. And that _voice_. It was _truly _the voice of an angel.

_Holy water,_

The boy's eyes fluttered closed as he continued to play.

_Cannot help you now.__  
A thousand armies,_

He suddenly stared at the General seated before him, brows pulled into a scowl.

_Couldn't keep me out._

To Ichigo's surprise, the side of his mouth curled into a mocking smile.

_I don't want your money.__  
I don't want your crown.__  
See I've come to burn,__  
Your kingdom down._

General Aizen's featured twitched.

_Affected, General? _Ichigo wondered.

The tempo slowed down a little.

_Holy water…cannot help you now.__  
See I've come to burn…your kingdom down._

Blue Comet squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned his head back, belting out the next lines like he was pouring his soul into them.

_And no riiiveeers and no lakes, can put the fire out._

He was slowly bringing his head forward again.

_I'm gonna raise the stakes;_

He was now staring at the General Aizen. The boy tilted his head to one side and _smiled._

_I'm gonna smoke you out._

The music paused for a second. Ichigo realized his heart had been pounding fast against his ribcage. He clutched his chest. Then, the music started again with more vigor and life.

_Seven devils all around youuu,  
Seven devils in my hooouse.  
See they were there when I woke up this morning,  
I'll be dead before the day is done._

_Seven devils all around youuuu,_  
_Seven devils in your hooouse._  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning,_  
_And I'll be dead before the day is done._  
_Before the day is doooneee_

'General Aizen, I believe he is insulting you in your very presence,' Lieutenant Tosen murmured icily. 'Give me the word and I will slice his arms off for playing such a ghastly tune. Or better, his tongue.'

'Not yet, Lieutenant,' General Aizen whispered, eyes trained on the boy as he continued to play, those haunting blue eyes fixed on the General. 'Our blue bird is trying to mock us.'

'Does it not irk you, General?'

'No. It…_amuses _me.'

_Bastard, _Ichigo thought coldly. He felt shivers run up his spine as the piano melody seemed to echo to the very depths of his body. How on earth could a boy _sing _like that?

Blue Comet now bent low over the keys, pressing hard and with emphasis.

_And now all your looove...will be exorciseddd.__  
And we will fiiind your sayingsss...to be paradox._

He lifted his eyes up slowly this time, body straightening out simultaneously.

_And it's an eeeven suuum,_

He was sitting up straight now, his eyes blue liquid fire.

_It's a melodyyy,_

He glanced down at the keys before looking back up, pressing hard as he sang the next line harshly.

_It's a baaattle cryyy,_

_Your battle cry, _Ichigo thought suddenly.

_It's a symphonyyy._

_Seven devils all around youuu,_

_Seven devils in my hooouse.__  
See, they were there when I woke up this morning,__  
And I'll be dead before the day is done._

_He's just a boy_, Ichigo realized. _He's just a boy but he understands this war better than me. I pity it. I want nothing to do with it. But he…wants to end it. He wants to kill its demons and he will do it even if it kills _him_. He's more of a soldier than…than anyone in this room._

Ichigo stared down at his hands. They were stained. Not now. But they were stained. Stained with the blood of innocents he had brought to this camp, killed on battlefields, abandoned on minefields. He was a demon. He was one of the Seven Devils.

He clenched his hands into fists.

_And I'll be dead before the day is done.__  
Before the day is dooone__  
Before the day is dooone__  
Before the day is dooone_

The boy inhaled sharply. Then, suddenly, the energy and life that filled the piano music made Ichigo jump and stare. The German's eyes were focused on the General and only on the General. And the words he was singing…well, it wasn't like he was just _singing_. It was like he was making a promise. A promise to make him _burn _for his crimes.

_They can keep me aliiive,__  
'Til I tear the waaalls,__  
'Til I slave your heaaarts,__  
And they take your sooouls,__  
And what have we dooone?__  
Can it be undooone?__  
In the evil's heaaart,__  
In the evil's soooul_

_Seven devils all around youuu_

He was breathing hard now. He had just poured so much emotion into those lines that it had drained him. Ichigo could see his chest heaving and sweat beading his brow. For a moment, he forgot that this boy was a captive, the Blue Comet, hell, even the fact that he was just a _boy_. There was something special about this kid. After listening to him sing a song so worldly and powerful as that, how could one not think that?

_Seven devils in your hooouse__  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning__  
I'll be dead before the day is done__  
Before the day is done_

The music was winding down now. The German's hands flew glided over the keys, eyes lowered for a second before he lifted them once more as he whispered the last line.

_Before the day is done._

With the last note, he dropped both his hands into his lap. Silence enveloped them. Then, General Aizen began to clap.

'Wonderful,' he mused, his eyes glittering oddly. 'That was impeccable. I guess the rumors were true, my pretty blue bird. You sing like an angel. And look like one, with that blue halo of yours.'

Blue Comet looked up quickly with a scowl.

'Stop insulting me,' he hissed. 'You had your request. Now, I want mine; release my comrades. Or I'll slit the throat of everyone in this room.'

General Aizen laughed luxuriously.

'Feisty little bird we have here!' he remarked, amused. 'Very well, very well, I shall release them. Lieutenant Kurosaki shall escort you to your chambers and I shall have Lieutenant Ichimaru release your friends.'

That seemed to satisfy the boy a little. His brow unfurled slightly. Yet he seemed skeptical and for good reason. Even Ichigo felt that something was off.

'Lieutenant Kurosaki, a word?'

Startled, Ichigo approached the General.

'Escort him to my chambers,' the dark-haired man whispered. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'Are you in need of speaking to him of more private matters, sir?' he asked as politely as he could. The smile that spread across his General's lips almost made him shudder.

'In a way,' the man replied lightly. His eyes flickered hungrily to the German now fidgeting in front of piano. 'I feel that my appetite for the blue bird has not yet been fulfilled.'

_No, _Ichigo thought desperately, even as he backed away impassively and ushered the boy out of the room. _No, no, no, you can't do this. You can't. He's a _BOY. _He's just a young BOY_. _For God's sake, have some shame!_

'Are you alright?'

'Huh?' Ichigo didn't realize he had led them to a dead end. Shit, he must be really out of it.

_I want to do something _right_ for once, _he thought helplessly. _I want to make a change. And I want to do it without hurting anyone for once. What the hell can I do?!_

'Mister, is something the matter?' the boy asked, concerned. Ichigo wanted to laugh. An enemy was concerned for him. Now something was _definitely _wrong here.

He glanced at the boy. Maybe he couldn't do something. But…

'Do you know your way around this building?' he asked quietly. Blue Comet looked at him in surprise. 'Well, do you?'

'Ummm, yes, but what has that got to do with…'

'Then listen to me very carefully. There is an unguarded exit in the East Wing of this building. It leads you under an abandoned warehouse which is in the middle of a city two miles from here. You are safe there. Nobody knows about this exit because they think it leads to nowhere. Now, I want you to go wait there while I go free your friends who are a floor below us. I will escort them here and you are on your own from there. Are you with me so far?'

'Yes, but-!'

'Good. Then we don't have much time. You need to act quickly. The General will be in his chambers in another half an hour. You must act quickly and swiftly. Do you understand?'

'Yes, but-!'

'Good. Then hurry and don't stop for anything!'

He gaped at Ichigo as the soldier opened his chains.

_I know what I'm doing, _he told himself firmly. _I know what I'm-_

'Do you even _know _what you're doing, soldier?' the boy said quietly. Ichigo paused, his heart pounding again. He looked up and smiled helplessly, surprising the boy.

'Not really,' he answered truthfully. 'But I think you do.'

The boy stared at him for a bit.

'You know you're trusting your enemy,' he said slowly. 'You're freeing an enemy and going against your people. You'll get in trouble.'

'I guess,' Ichigo admitted. 'But sometimes, doing the right thing does that to you.'

That actually made the boy smile a little. It even lifted Ichigo's spirits.

'Now, hurry,' he coaxed. 'Time is of the essence.'

The boy scrambled off. But then, he paused and turned around.

'What's your name?' he asked, rather curiously. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. But he answered all the same.

'Ichigo,' he said quietly. 'Ichigo Kurosaki. Yours?'

'Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.' He gave a salute. 'I'll remember you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not as an enemy but as a friend.'

And with that, he was gone. Ichigo smiled.

_Yep, _he sighed. _Definitely did the right thing._


End file.
